Plum Crazy
by J R Mai
Summary: Stephanie Plum's latest skip has turned into the worst kind of trouble, and now Ranger needs her help. Because Steph's the only one he trusts to accompany him on a manhunt that will take her deeper into his past than she ever thought possible. Continuation of Canon, after Tricky 22. Original titles MEREDITH'S FIRE and THE HEAT OF WINTER are available on Kindle and Amazon .com.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Steph

There's a very fine line between brave and stupid. If I'm being honest with myself, I might cross this line on occasion. My life has never been simple, but for the last five years even complicated has been a daily ideal goal. There are times when I have to seriously wonder if I made a wrong turn at some point and ended up in a cartoony B movie. Most women don't go straight from lingerie buyer to bounty hunter. They don't attract stalkers like static cling, or find themselves in shootouts with pimps or drug dealers or gang members. And they certainly don't look at serial murders and rapists and think to themselves _Hey, I bet I could get that guy in cuffs and take him back to jail._

My name is Stephanie Plum, and I'm a bond enforcement agent for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds in Trenton, New Jersey. The only bond enforcement agent, in fact, since my mentor and primo number one bounty hunter, Ranger, stopped taking skips a few months back. Vinnie used to employ a bunch of people. But those numbers dwindled over the years for every reason from incompetence to getting blown up in a red Jeep Cherokee. Which meant that there was no such thing as passing on a case. No matter how tempting. The latest miscreant to slip the system was one I would definitely have preferred to pass on. Her name was Lupita Ortiz, but most people called her Loopy. And it wasn't for short. I've never had the pleasure of meeting Loopy Ortiz in person, but I read the file Connie had included with the bond agreement. Arrested for drug possession, solicitation, and assaulting a police officer. Not hard to fill in the blanks on this one.

Sometimes I had to wonder where becoming a bounty hunter fell on the brave/stupid scale.

I angled out of my craptastic gray Plymouth Reliant and glanced over at my partner Lula, who was busy pulling the edge of her poison green miniskirt down over her voluptuous chocolate ass, her basketball sized breasts spilling out of the matching low cut top. She had on a fluffy white angora jacket that matched her platinum blonde bob and strappy white four inch heels. The only suggestion she was aware of the early October chill.

Huh. Maybe I _was_ in a cartoony B movie.

Lula straightened her top and looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing. You ready?"

"Hell ya, I'm ready. We about to kick some serious ass."

"I really don't think that's going to be necessary."

"Say what? You said we were going after Loopy, right?"

"Right."

"And you know that chick is batshit crazy, right? Maybe I should at least have my gun at the ready, just in case."

"No. No guns. With my luck you'll shoot her. There's a lot of paperwork involved if you shoot her. And the police wouldn't like it. It makes them cranky."

"How about the taser?"

"No taser."

"Pepper spray?"

"No!"

"Hunh. I'm starting to think you don't appreciate the fullness of the situation here."

"There's nothing to appreciate. We're just going to knock on the door and invite her to get rebonded. I'm sure she'll be reasonable."

Truth be told, I thought there was a snowball's chance in hell she was going to be reasonable. Actually, I thought there was a pretty high likelihood that there would be a lot of swearing involved. Maybe some chucking of random objects. But I also knew starting off locked and loaded would be bad if things decided to escalate.

Loopy lived in a rundown little house on the edge of Trenton. Single story. Blotchy lawn. An overgrown flowerbed that hosted impressive collections of weeds and shrubbery. Loopy was a fairly recent addition to the Trenton population, having moved here from Newark a couple months back. And she'd wasted no time at all growing a reputation. The police officer she'd slapped the hell out of hadn't been the first person she'd assaulted since her arrival. He'd just been the only one to press charges.

"You shoulda made Vinnie drag his ass out here for her," Lula said.

"Vinnie doesn't pick up skips anymore. Besides, if he picks her up I don't get paid, and I need the money."

"On account a you're driving the vehicular version of Frankenstein's monster?"

"On account of I need to pay my rent."

"I get that. Still. You do have your taser, right?"

"Right."

"Just checkin."

On that note of optimism I tucked a pair of cuffs into my back pocket. Clipped my taser to the back of my waistband just in case I needed to get easy access.

I'm not a complete idiot.

Lula and I started for the front door. Knocked. Nobody answered. Not sure if I was more annoyed or relieved. "Maybe she's not home."

As if I'd said Open Sesame, the door on the single car garage started to open. Lula and I exchanged a look and hurried toward the sound.

The garage was just as small and cramped as you'd imagine, being attached to a house the size of a garden shed. Walls obscured by moving boxes and piles of clutter.

And in the center stood a matte black Harley Davidson. It was lethal. And sexy. And undeniably masculine.

I won't lie. Something about it turned me on a little.

A woman came out from between the boxes and stopped in her tracks. Staring at us. She was about my height. Wavy, thick black hair highlighted golden brown and hanging loose around her shoulders. The bond agreement said she had ten pounds on me, but I could tell just by looking at her that every ounce of that difference was muscle. Her skintight jeans didn't muffin at her waist, her bare midriff showing several inches of smooth, creamy brown skin under the edge of her black leather bustier. Knee high spike heeled leather boots completed the hardass biker babe look. I was getting a feeling that if things did escalate, Loopy could kick my ass from here to Newark.

She paused a beat. An unflattering stink in her eye. "You better be fuckin selling Girl Scout cookies or something, because otherwise we're gonna have some problems."

"No problems, I swear," I said, showing her my palms. I was going for disarming. I felt like a hostage. "My name is Stephanie Plum. I represent your bail bondsman. You missed your court date. I just came to help you reschedule."

The words didn't even get all the way out of my mouth before her already cold attitude turned deadly. To say that Loopy wasn't happy was like saying Vesuvius was a hiccup. The head shake started small. In seconds it was big enough to swing her big hoop earrings. "Ah hell naw." She walked up to the Harley like she was going to hop on it and run me over. I was regretting my rash decision to not let Lula keep hold of her gun. Then Loopy's hand went into the saddlebag. If she came at us with a knife, I might be able to keep from getting stabbed long enough to tag her with my taser. If she had a gun, I was hightailing it like a rabbit on speed.

She came up with a chain.

Crap.

"Run!"

Lula didn't need telling twice. She'd started booking it before I did. Moving way faster than you would expect 230 lbs of woman on four inch heels to move. Her sausage casing dress rolled up in all the wrong places, but she made it to the car ahead of me. Whipping the door open and planting her ass in the passenger seat, slamming herself in. Loopy was swearing up a storm behind me. The thick, ten foot chain singing across the dry concrete. I hit the driver's side door and fumbled with the handle in my panic. The door came loose and I dropped into the seat. Shoved the key into the engine. It wouldn't turn over. This coaxed some creative swearing from me.

The chain thwacked my roof.

Then my trunk.

Then my back window shattered.

The engine finally caught and I peeled away, leaving a livid Loopy shrieking in the middle of the street, the chain dragging at her side like a freaking jilted harpy.

I could hardly breathe. "Omigod! What the fuck was that?"

"That there was you not listening to me. I told you she was crazy. She was arrested for solicitation and she ain't even a ho! That chick has about fifteen screws loose."

"I can see that."

Lula was fanning herself, fighting to get her skirt back down over her ass in the seat. "Lord, I need me a donut. That there was a frightening experience. I can feel my blood sugar dropping as we speak. I need to fortify my strength."

I wasn't about to disagree. Sometimes you just needed a mental health donut. Or five.

We stopped into the Tasty Pastry and picked up a nice healthy dozen before I drove us to the bond's office. Connie was at her desk in front of Vinnie's office. The guard dog that kept him safe from the lowlifes and the bookies that might be interested in wringing his worthless weasel neck. Not that I was one to judge. I'd been there. It was actually pretty satisfying. "Is Vinnie in?"

"You just missed him. He's on his way to the courthouse to bond out some loser that got caught trying to rob the overnight drop box at the bank."

Lula went brows up. "He robbed one of those little chute thingies? How'd he manage that?"

"He didn't. The police found him five hours later still dangling from the box. Apparently his arm was stuck. Wasn't bright enough to get himself loose."

"See, why can't morons like that skip bail more often? A world of idiots for the picking and we end up with crazy ass Loopy."

"How'd the apprehension go?" Connie asked me.

"Not good. She kind of took a ten foot chain to my car."

"Yeah, and it was terrifying," Lula said. "But on the plus side, with a rustwagon that messed up I don't think you'll even notice the dents."

"What about the window?"

"That might be more eye catching."

The front door of the bonds office opened and we all turned to look. Joe Morelli sauntered in. He was wearing a sexy black t-shirt, hanging untucked over his gun and his detective badge. His jeans just snug enough to show off the best ass in Trenton. Most plain-clothes cops had to wear suits according to department rules, but Joe had a special dispensation from the higher-ups that allowed him a more casual wardrobe. Mostly because when he dressed in a suit, his strong, rugged Italian good looks and dangerous vibe made him look like he was more likely to whack your Uncle Tony than he was to protect and serve.

His black hair was just long enough to curl around his ears and fall over his forehead. Dusting the scar that cut through his eyebrow from his bar brawl days. His intense, whiskey colored eyes focused on me with a warm smile.

Oh boy.

Morelli and I had a long and complicated history. We'd grown up together in a little blue collar section of Trenton called the Burg. We'd both been precocious children. When I was young, my greatest aspiration was to be the first Amazon queen of Mars and ruler of the Galactic Empire. His had been to see girls' panties. A goal I experienced firsthand when he invited me to play choo choo in his father's garage when I was six. In high school he was the bad boy every girl wanted, and most girls got for at least an hour. And when I was sixteen, he talked me right out of my virginity on the floor behind the dessert case at the Tasty Pastry Bakery.

For the last few years, we'd been trying our hand at a proper adult relationship. A task made more difficult by the fact that neither one of us was a proper adult. What we have been able to manage was more on again off again semi attachment that skirted actual commitment, but acknowledged the L word. And then three weeks ago Morelli had a serious health scare, and when he came out the other side he asked me to marry him.

I was still having trouble wrapping my head around that.

His warm eyes looked me over like he was imagining me without my clothes on. It was a look that usually made me tingly in a few very specific places. But this time, I caught the analysis behind it. Cop mixed in with the concerned boyfriend. "Heard you had a run in with Loopy Ortiz."

"How did you hear that?"

"I'm a highly skilled and brilliant detective. Plus Eddie Gazarra called me. Said he heard over the scanner that Loopy beat the hell out a rusted gray beater car in front of her house. Wasn't a hard connection to make. I saw the busted window. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. She mostly got the car."

Morelli nodded at this. Trying to hide the grim set to his mouth. Morelli didn't like that I was a bounty hunter. He'd prefer I go with a safer profession. One that wouldn't get me beaten with a chain, or shot at, or almost eaten by a serial killer's feral cats. He was also smart enough not to say this out loud. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him. Kissing me with enough heat to melt my sneakers. "I'm glad you weren't hurt. I like it when my fiancée stays in one piece."

"Fiancée?"

"Thought I'd try it out. See how it feels."

"And?"

"It might be growing on me."

"Fiancées wear rings," I said, holding up my naked hand. "See? No ring."

"Yet. But I figure it's just a matter of time." He kissed me again. "Your mom wanted me to remind you about dinner tonight, by the way."

"Ugh. I forgot."

Morelli rocked back on his heels to look at me, a grin on his face. "Really? You forgot?"

"Okay, I didn't forget. But you know Val will be there with Albert and all the girls. That's eleven people! Squeezed around a table that's meant for eight!"

"I know. It's madness. You want to pretend we're sick? We could stay home and have dinner at my place. Just you and me."

"And Bob."

"Yeah, and Bob. And after he scarfs his food and half the sofa, we can go upstairs and…" he whispered some things in my ear that made me want to seriously consider it. They were some pretty good suggestions. I blew out a tortured sigh.

"We can't."

"I know. Your mom would kill us. But we could get to that after."

"Maybe."

Morelli grinned wider and gave me another kiss. "I got to get back to work. I'll see you later."

I nodded and watched him go. Very aware that Lula and Connie were watching his ass until he disappeared out the door. Then they turned their full attention to me. "He's gonna buy you a ring?" Connie wanted to know.

"It's been discussed."

"Seriously?"

I tossed my shoulders. Hard to say how serious he was. It wasn't like it was the first time we'd been almost engaged. Though that had been much earlier in our relationship. A libido inspired proposal in front of his mother and crazy Grandma Bella when they took issue with the premarital aspects of our association. It hadn't worked out at the time. Neither of us had been even remotely ready to commit. In fact, it kind of led to major split that had left the door open for the other major issue in our relationship.

Ranger. An incredible and enigmatic ex-special forces mercenary turned legitimate businessman. He was my mentor when I first started out in bond enforcement. Henry Higgins to my Eliza Doolittle. And while our relationship started out as the professional equivalent of a pity fuck, we eventually developed something that against all reason seemed an awful lot like a friendship. Which in time included a strong sexual attraction that was both undeniable and terrifying at the same time.

My history with Ranger wasn't nearly as long, but I think it's safe to say it was even more complicated. Ranger was strong. Silent. The most incredible lover I've ever had. Trouble was, Ranger was nowhere near a place in his life that he could consider anything as steady as a close, meaningful relationship with another human being. He had a past that was shrouded in secrecy. And I had no idea what was in his future. I wasn't even sure about his present most of the time.

"Does Ranger know Joe's talking rings?" Connie asked me.

"Hard to say what Ranger knows."

"Well, you might want to mention it before you're wearing jewelry. I don't see that going over well as a surprise."

"I don't think it would be that surprising."

"Girl, even I know popping out news like that is asking for trouble," Lula chimed in. "Last time there was a ring involved, Officer Hottie and Mr. Tall Dark and Mysterious ended up with stitches and broken bones."

"Exactly," Connie said.

I looked down at the bare ring finger on my left hand. Trying hard not to admit that they were right. It had taken months for the pale tan line to fade enough that people didn't notice it. I could still see it, though. I think it was because I knew it was there. At least I hoped that was the reason. Because the alternative was too scary to contemplate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My grandma Mazur was waiting for us on the front porch when we pulled up to my parents' house two minutes before six. She waved. The waddle of loose skin under her arm waved too. Grandma was a petite woman in her seventies with the body of an underfed soup chicken that made her look like she was in her nineties. Living with my parents since my Grandpa Mazur started singing loud and off key in the heavenly choir. I didn't see until we got out of the car that my niece Angie was standing with her.

For years, I've known that the women in my family had a sixth sense of sorts. A little whisper of instinct that warned of approaching offspring. I've never had this sense myself. I always figured it was because I didn't have any offspring. But seeing my twelve year old niece standing there like she was in training made me wonder if I just lacked the necessary maternal instincts.

The house was exactly as chaotic as I was expecting when we came inside. Mary Alice was on the floor playing ride-a-horsey with three-year-old Lisa, while Albert bounced the bawling baby looking thoroughly out of his element. Val was trying to give him instructions from her seat on the sofa, but he was too flustered to listen, and she wasn't in any position to be getting up.

Val was about 84 weeks pregnant. I know the average pregnancy is only 40 weeks, and I know technically speaking she was right on that line, but by looking at her you'd think she'd been growing a football team for three years. She was big enough to qualify for her own zip code.

Of course, I knew better than to say that out loud.

Mary Alice bucked and little Lisa fell off. Started crying too. Albert was beside himself. Joe happened to be standing closest, so he got the armful of crying baby while Albert scooped up Lisa and tried to calm her. I stood frozen for a second, not sure what would happen next. I'd seen Joe with his nieces and nephews before. He seemed to be an okay uncle. If that's what you call taking a hose to your nephew when he rolls in Bob poop. I'd never seen him with a baby before.

A few seconds of obvious surprise from both of them was all there was. Then the crying pretty much stopped. Boy. Morelli really did have a way with ladies. Even the ones that didn't have all their teeth yet. He cut a glance at me wearing a smug smile. "She likes me."

I rolled my eyes so big I think I saw the back of my own head. "Good going, baby whisperer. But now comes the hard part. Pretty sure she was crying because she needs to be changed."

"Then I guess I'll let you do the honors."

"Oh no. Possession in nine-tenths of the law."

Morelli gave me the raised eyebrow look. "Cupcake, I don't do diapers."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"What about your brother's kids?"

"Nope. Never had to."

"So are you telling me you wouldn't change a diaper even if the kid was yours?"

Morelli grinned a little. "You thinking about us having one of our own?"

"I was speaking hypothetically."

Morelli's grin got bigger. My mom came into the room before he had a chance to answer. Saw him holding the baby and had what I can only describe as a grandma meltdown. My mother hasn't always liked Morelli, given our history, but since we started seeing each other she's come to acknowledge that he's grown into a good man. That, and I think she considers him as her last chance to see me married and settled. Seeing him with a baby made her eyes go all gooey. "Oh, isn't that sweet! You're very good with children," she said, accepting the baby. "Isn't he good with children, Stephanie?"

"Yep," I said, watching her take the baby away for a change. "So good he just got out of diaper duty."

"Jealous?"

"Little bit."

"Maybe if you're real nice to me I'll teach you my techniques."

I knew a lot about his techniques already, but I was always up for further demonstration.

ooo

I was exhausted by the time we finally got back to my apartment. I'd been right about the table. I'm not sure how my mother had managed to get us all around it with nine chairs, two highchairs and a very pregnant lady. If it wasn't for the fact that she was so practical and levelheaded, I might have guessed that she possessed magical powers.

I put away the leftovers in the fridge. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and a big piece of spice cake. I might be able to have the spice cake for breakfast, but chances were very slim there would be any fried chicken left after Morelli went to work tomorrow.

His arms moved around my waist from behind, pulling me into his chest. "Well, that was fun."

"Liar."

"You're right. It was like getting a root canal without Novocain. I was trying to stay positive."

"So you're not going to say I owe you for dragging you through that?"

"Nope." His mouth touched my ear, and then my neck. "In fact, I believe it's the other way around. I believe I owe you a demonstration."

That sounded promising. "What did you have in mind?"

It didn't take long for Morelli to get to the naked part of the 'demonstration'. I have to say, that was my favorite part. Morelli and I didn't always see eye to eye on some of the big things, but this was a part of our relationship that worked consistently. Morelli was a wonderful lover. Fun and satisfying. Just the right balance between sexy and cuddly. He had a lot of very good skills and knowledge of a woman's body that would put most men to shame.

I was almost there when my phone rang. "Dammit."

"You alright?"

"I was almost perfect. Stupid phone."

Morelli chuckled. "Don't worry, Cupcake. I'm not about to give up. I'm a very thorough and determined man." Something I knew well from years of personal experience. He slowed down again, taking his time restoking the fire. And then my phone rang a second time. More insistent. I know it sounded exactly the same the second time as it had a minute ago, but somehow I could hear the difference. Crap.

"I should get that. It might be important."

Morelli didn't look entirely convinced, but he nodded anyway. I reached for the phone.

It was Ranger.

Oh boy.

There was a brief second where I was afraid to answer. As if opening up the line would bring him right into my bedroom with me and a naked Morelli, and that he would know right away what we'd been in the middle of. Trouble was, Ranger wasn't a social call kind of guy. Especially lately. Which meant that something must be wrong.

I answered. "Yeah?"

"Babe. I just got an alert that the GPS on your Reliant stopped transmitting. You know anything about that?"

I looked to my bedroom window where it overlooked the parking lot. There was a slight hint of red orange glowing against the glass. I climbed off the bed and peeked through the curtains. Crap. "I think it's on fire."

"Are you in your apartment?"

"Yes."

"Morelli with you?"

Asked without even a hint of awkwardness. Wish I could be half that detached. "Yes."

"Well, you might want to get dressed and head down. I've had it called in. Dispatch said ETA was three minutes."

"Are you coming too?"

"I'm sending Vince. He's two minutes away. He'll call me when they figure out what happened."

I acknowledged that and Ranger disconnected. Leaving me at a loss.

"That was Ranger?" Morelli asked me. Searching my floor for his underwear.

"Yes."

"You sure he doesn't have a camera in here? Because that was some sixth sense level timing."

"My phone says the first missed call was from his control room. They would have known the second the GPS stopped on my car. Pretty sure it was just a coincidence."

"That's one hell of a coincidence."

We got dressed and took the elevator down to the first floor. There were already a couple blue and whites in the parking lot. People I knew. And not one of them looked surprised to see a car on fire in my lot.

The fire engine arrived right after we did, the firemen donning full protective gear including face masks in case the synthetic interior was putting off noxious fumes. The blackened windows blew out. Flames standing five feet off the blistered roof. No question. The Reliant was a goner. Just another scorch mark on the macadam. My parking lot was starting to look like a checkerboard.

Carl Constanza came over to where Morelli and me were standing. I'd known Carl a long time. We'd made our first communion together, among other things. We hadn't been friends, exactly, but we were friendly. At least friendly enough that he didn't bother hiding the fact that he was laughing at me. "What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"So you don't know who you might have pissed off lately? Maybe a crazy chick with a welded link chain and a bad attitude?"

"You heard about that?"

"Pretty sure the whole force heard about that. Been asking the other residence. Couple of them saw someone matching her description peel away on a black Harley. There's also an empty bottle of Everclear by the dumpster next to a couple burnt matches. You might want to be careful. She's got it out for you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

ooo

Morelli was already gone when I woke the next morning. I vaguely remember him kissing me goodbye. Might have copped a feel or two. And as predicted, the chicken was gone. On the plus side, though, Morelli had made coffee.

Morelli was one of the few people I knew who actually woke up at the crack of dawn every day. Just him and Ranger. It had never really put a cramp in our style on the few occasions we've tried to cohabitate. We weren't really cohabitating now, per say. He had a drawer at my place and I had one at his. I kept feminine products and makeup in his bathroom. But we'd lived together before. The record was a couple months while Val and Albert had been utilizing my apartment before we found their house. By the end I was itching to have my own space back. It wasn't that I didn't like living with Morelli. It was just that the whole not seeing eye to eye thing can get a little confrontational when you're exposed to it every day.

I looked at my empty ring finger again.

It would be different if I married him. I was sure of it.

Probably.

I ate my spice cake and tried not to think about it.

I called Lula to come pick me up and then went to take a shower. Dressed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Gave Rex a baby carrot. By the time she pulled into my lot in her red Firebird, I was all dressed and ready to go. I cut a look to the newest scorch mark on the macadam. Poor Reliant. It never had a chance.

"What's this I hear about you burning down another car?" Lula wanted to know.

"It was Loopy."

"She just set fire to your car? Just like that?"

"Apparently."

"Damn. I knew that chick was crazy. So what now?"

I'd been asking myself that very question all morning, and the answer I'd come up with didn't make me super excited. I'm not exactly the best bounty hunter. I mean, I'm okay, but I don't think I'll ever be great. Ranger was great. When he was after a skip, they were as good as caught. He'd hunt them down like a scenthound and root them out of their rat holes. Pick them up and throw them across the room if they dared to resist. Whenever I was in a tough spot, I had to ask myself _what would Ranger do?_ The answer this time was easy. When a crazy person gets to the point where they're following you home and destroying your personal property, it's time to neutralize them.

"We're going after Loopy."

"Say what? That chick just set your car on fire and all you did was talk to her and run away. And that's after she beat your car with a chain. I'm not taking my Firebird over there to be assaulted by no chain. Ugh-ugh. Not gonna happen."

"We'll stay in the car this time, I swear. Analyze the situation and look for an opening."

"You wanna stake out Looney Loopy in my baby? That don't sound like a real good idea to me. She set fire to your rusty piece of shit car just for being on her street!"

"She won't get a chance to retaliate this time. As soon as she shows up I'll draw her attention and you'll pounce on her from behind. She can't retaliate from jail."

"Still. Maybe we should pick up your granny's Buick just in case. That sucker is indestructible. If Loopy decides to sneak up on us while we're sittin' there I doubt that chain of hers would even leave a mark."

"Fine. We'll go to my parent's house and pick up Big Blue. And then we're nabbing Loopy Ortiz."

It didn't take long to swap out the Firebird for Grandma's 1953 powder blue Buick. She never used it, since she didn't drive. It got terrible gas mileage and every single person in town knew that where Big Blue was Stephanie Plum wasn't far, but I was hoping Loopy was new enough in town that she didn't know that. And Lula was right. Big Blue was pretty indestructible.

We pulled to the curb across from Loopy's place and waited. Got the lay of the land. I didn't see any activity. Not surprising. If I'd been up late setting fire to a bounty hunter's car, I'd sleep in too. She might even be hung over. A distinct possibility, given the empty bottle of Everclear she'd used to incinerate my Reliant. Everclear was like legal rocket fuel. About 95% pure alcohol. I'd never tried it myself. My alcohol tolerance was so low three glasses of wine put me in passing out territory. From what I heard, a single shot of Everclear would likely have the same result.

"What do you think the chances are that she's passed out in there?" I asked Lula.

"On a scale of one to ten? I'm gonna go with I don't want to find out on accounta she might shoot us."

"I'm going to take a look around."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. But I don't want to miss an opportunity if she's incapacitated. Besides. Something feels off. Like she might not even be home. Just keep an eye out. I'm going to go peek in some windows. See if the motorcycle is still in the garage."

"Okay. But if you end up getting chased again don't say I didn't warn you."

I angled out of the Buick and walked across the street. Careful not to do anything that would draw attention. One of the first rules Ranger ever taught me. Look like you belong. A good rule any time you were thinking of doing something stupid. I went around the overgrown hedge and peeked in through the tiny garage window. The black bike was there. Which meant there was a good chance Loopy was too.

I slid around the back of the house. Most of the windows had blinds on them, but I could at least see that the lights were out in every room. That told me Loopy might still be sleeping. Which meant I had a couple choices. I could either wait it out and tackle her when she got up, hoping I was able to keep the element of surprise, or I could break in and hope she wasn't the type to sleep with a gun.

The latter choice was feeling safer at the moment. And it wasn't like it was against the law. I had a lot of legal rights as a bounty hunter when it came to apprehension, given that the bondee signs away most of their legal rights when they enter into the bond agreement. I was well within the law to enter a dwelling if I had a reasonable suspicion my skip was in there.

Well. I had a reasonable suspicion. Question was if I had the guts.

I froze with my back against the wall and pulled my Smith and Wesson five shot revolver out of my messenger bag. It had been an impulse to bring it with me. I've never been a big fan of guns. Hard to really get comfortable holding onto something designed to create small explosions. In fact, it was almost a fluke that it was still loaded. Ranger had bought the bullets. Loaded the gun when we went to take down a serial killer together. Then he'd thrown the guy across the room and taken him down with clinical efficiency and I'd never ended up using them. I was praying I didn't have to use them this time either.

I tried the back door and found it unlocked. I found this encouraging. It might be an indicator that I was right about Loopy's mental state. If she was too drunk last night to remember to lock the back door, there was a chance she was still incapacitated. I pulled the door open and slipped in.

The house was dark. And there was a slight smell to it I couldn't quite place. It was both familiar and foreign at the same time. My spidey sense was tingling a little. And not in a good way. I held my breath and listened. The house was dead silent.

I listened at the half open bedroom door to make sure she wasn't awake. My cuffs in one hand, the .45 in the other. Nothing. I pushed the door open the rest of the way and saw Loopy lying in the bed, the sheets twisted up around her body.

There was a bullet hole between her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I didn't breathe for a full minute. At least, I think it was a minute. Might have been an hour by the way my lungs were burning. There was a sound behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I squealed. Lula squealed back, a hand over her heart, mine going a mile a minute. "Jeez! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing in here? I thought you were staying in the car!"

"I was, but I thought you might need some back up." Lula's eyes bugged out when she saw Loopy. "Holy cats! You shot her in the head?"

"No, I didn't shoot her in the head. You think I would do that?"

"I figured if it was self defense."

"I don't shoot people."

"You've shot a few people."

"Yeah, but not on purpose."

There was a noise outside. Lula and I squealed again in unison. So much for being big bad bounty hunters. I was about to wet my pants. There were voices, and the sound of a door getting kicked in, and then I heard someone shout "Trenton PD!"

Uniforms flooded the hall and I was so relieved it wasn't Loopy's killer that my knees lost feeling for a second. Robin Wright came in first, weapon drawn. Lula and I had our hands in the air. Robin paused. Cutting her eyes to Loopy. She didn't lower her weapon. Took me a second to realize I was still holding my S&W. Crap. "I didn't shoot her," I offered.

It was a very long and unflattering second before Robin lowered her gun. "If you didn't, who did?"

"I don't know. We just got here. She's FTA. I came to take her in."

"And the gun?"

"Seemed like a smart idea at the time."

"I'm going to need you to hand it to me slowly."

I wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't sound good. I hesitated. Then I offered her the .45. Eddie Gazarra showed up in the doorway behind her. I've known Eddie my whole life. He was a good friend. Married to my cousin Shirley the Whiner. Eddie's eyes searched over the scene, taking it all in. "Steph? What happened?"

"The back door was unlocked. I thought she might be passed out drunk so I came in to arrest her and found her like this."

Eddie put a hand on Robin's elbow and she holstered her sidearm. He moved closer to examine the body. "We're gonna need the ME," he told her. Robin nodded and stepped back to call it in. Eddie was shaking his head. "She hasn't been dead long. You didn't see anything? Nobody lurking around?"

"No, but we were only sitting outside for about an hour. Did you talk to the neighbors?"

"Yeah. One of them called dispatch because they saw a brunette with a gun and a big woman in bright pink spandex sneaking around the house. Said they heard a shot fired."

"We didn't hear anything."

The look Eddie gave me wasn't flattering either. "You know this doesn't look good, right?"

"I didn't do this, Eddie."

"I know, Steph. I don't think anyone on the force is really gonna think you did. But after the chain incident, and her setting fire to your car last night… Until we find a suspect you're going to be considered a person of interest."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I'm not saying anything's going to come of it. I'm just saying you might want to be careful. Maybe talk to a lawyer, like your sister's husband. Though if I were you, I'd probably start with Ranger."

I tried very hard not to grimace. Normally asking Ranger for help was a good idea. He was smart. Resourceful. Had years of experience. And he seemed to have a vested interest in watching my back. But the truth was I'd sort of been avoiding him the last few weeks. Partly because I wanted to be able to stand on my own without always calling in the cavalry.

And partly for other reasons.

Still. Watching Eddie bag my gun for ballistics was disquieting enough that I was starting to feel it might be worth swallowing my pride. No matter how awkward.

The second I was out of Loopy's house I called Ranger. He didn't answer. I tried the Rangeman control room and was transferred to Tank. Which was only slightly more helpful than letting me leave a voicemail. I like Tank. Tank's a good guy. But he's not a talker. Tank has the communication skills of a brick wall.

"I've got a problem."

"We're aware."

"You're aware? That's it?"

No response. Jeez, I take it back. Even brick walls occasionally had signs on them.

"So Ranger knows that the police just found Lupita Ortiz shot between the eyes with me standing over her dead body holding a gun?"

"Affirmative."

"And Ranger is…"

"Offline."

"This isn't a very encouraging conversation."

Might have heard him smile. "Go on business as usual. We'll be in touch."

I disconnected and called Morelli. "What's this I'm hearing about you standing over a murdered Loopy Ortiz holding a gun?"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

"The bad timing kind. She was supposed to be passed out drunk."

"Cupcake. You know your life isn't normal, right."

Oh boy did I know that. "They're not going to arrest me, are they?"

"Are you in cuffs now?"

"No, I'm standing on the curb by the Buick waiting for Lula."

"Then they're not going to arrest you. I'm assuming they swabbed you and your hands tested negative for gunshot residue, right?"

"Right. But they kept my gun and Eddie said I shouldn't leave town."

"That's procedure. They have to run ballistics to rule it out as the murder weapon. And you weren't planning on leaving town anyway. Just relax. Forensics will be on your side, and until then just keep your head down. Go about your business like normal."

"That's what Tank said."

"You talked to Tank?"

"Not on purpose. I was trying to call Ranger but he was out of the office."

"You called Ranger before you called me?"

"It was Eddie's idea."

Morelli let out a frustrated sigh. "We're gonna come back and revisit that later. Right now I want you to collect Lula and go back to the bonds office. I'll call you when I know something."

"Okie Dokey." I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket. Boy. When did my life become a friggin movie of the week?

It wasn't hard to find Lula. She'd been trying to squirm her way out of questioning for the last half hour. Lula wasn't a big fan of law enforcement. It was an issue that went back to the days of her previous profession as a street walker. She hadn't been a hooker in years, but the discomfort was still there. She was still itching a little by the time I parked in front of the bonds office.

"The next time you get the bright idea to go after a crazy person I'm keeping my ass as far from you as possible. I don't like cops and I don't like dead people. And that situation put both of them in the same house at the same time. I don't know which was worse."

Connie was sitting at her desk in front of Vinnie's closed office door, painting her nails a vivid bright red to matched her lipstick. Her black V neck sweater showed off her boobs, her black hair straightened and swept up in a loose bun. Connie Rosolli's family was old school mob. The kind that used to see men into cement shoes and shallow graves. Her uncle had a personal parking spot at the city dump. Most of the wise guys were retired now, but the whole mob princess thing still carried over in her demeanor. Connie perked up when she heard us come in. "What happened?" Connie wanted to know.

"Steph here is under suspicion of murder now that Loopy's seeing out of her third eye."

Connie went brows up.

"I didn't do it," I said.

"But she's definitely dead?"

"As a doornail," Lula said.

"Or a coffin nail."

"Say what?"

"Nevermind. Point is I didn't do it. Morelli said if they didn't arrest me today they probably won't."

"What did Ranger say?" Connie asked me.

"I don't know. He's offline. But Tank said to go on business as usual."

"That makes sense. They've got ears all over the place. If somebody even whispers the words arrest warrant, Rangeman will hear. And if Ranger already knows what's going on, I'm sure he's on top of it. I don't suppose you were able to get anything you could take to the courthouse?"

"I didn't. I wasn't sure asking them to make a detour on the way to the ME's office would go over all that well given that I'm unofficially a suspect, and it seemed in bad taste to snap a picture with my cell phone. Might be better this time to go the long way around and wait for a death certificate."

"Vinnie's not gonna like that," Connie said, taking up the nail polish again. "Sounds good to me."

ooo

Lula's Firebird was still over at my mother's house, so we headed there next. It was also a good opportunity to grab some lunch. My mother was waiting for us on the front porch before we pulled up. Her face all pale and contorted like she was ready to have a heart attack. It was a face I was very familiar with. She wore it a lot during my childhood when I did things like jump off the garage roof or come home with my underwear on inside out after playing with little Joseph Morelli.

She didn't even wait for us to reach the house. "The phone has been ringing off the hook for the last hour. They're saying you were arrested for murder!"

"Obviously I wasn't arrested, and I didn't murder anyone, I swear." Jeez. That's not something you ever think you'd have to say more than once. "One of my skips was killed. I just happened to be the one who found her."

"Is this to do with that car fire you had last night? Stephanie. Are you in danger?"

"No mom, I'm not in danger. It was just a horrible coincidence. The woman I was after wasn't popular. My guess is that caught up to her. It has nothing to do with me."

"So you're not involved anymore?"

"Not unless something comes up."

My mother crossed herself and said a silent prayer, and then led the way into the house. She'd been badgering me less about finding a new profession since she'd helped me chase down a madman. Didn't mean she'd relaxed about it.

After lunch, Lula drove off in her Firebird and I kept the Buick. It wasn't my favorite car to drive, but it was free and I was desperate. It could take weeks for my insurance check to come in. Until then, I was stuck with what I could get. I didn't even have enough money left in my bank account to spring for bottom of the barrel. Hell, I wasn't sure I was going to make rent this month.

Jeez, my life was depressing.

I stopped at Giovachinni's on my way home so I could stock up on candy bars. It was a vice. I know this. But some days you just really need a kit kat. I found it helped with the stress. Sure, it caused its own kind of problem, but a tightening waistband wasn't really all that high right now on my priority list. I packed my choco-therapy into the big blue elephant and started for my apartment.

There had been times in the past when I found myself without a car and Ranger had provided, but I was always reluctant to take him up on it. Cars and I have a sketchy history. They tend to catch fire and explode in my care. It's almost never my fault, but that doesn't absolve me of the guilt. Especially since the cars he offers are usually made by Porsche or Mercedes.

Not that Ranger cared when they went up in smoke. In fact, he seemed to think it was funny. Ranger lived a very serious kind of life. I'm pretty sure I was his only source of comic relief. Outside of that, it was hard to really know what made Ranger tick. He was almost as silent as Tank. I'd found a level of comfort with it. Learned to read his eyes and his manner. But he was still an encrypted black box.

Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Man of mystery.

For a long time, that mystery was what kept the barriers between us. I'm not that good with silence and secrets. Ranger never really seemed to have a problem with this. My overly curious nature was just another one of those things about me that he found amusing. We've had a few romantic skirmishes. The most recent one being an intense and torrid affair almost a year ago that had left me confused about a lot of things. It hadn't lasted very long. A couple weeks starting just before an ill fated trip to Hawaii and ending… Well. I tried really hard not to think about it.

I've tried to move on since then. Ranger wasn't interested in a relationship. At least not in the respectable kind that had a future. And I couldn't bring myself to settle for less, as much as there were parts of me that wanted to. Moving on had been the smart move. The best move. Trouble was, my heart didn't let go quite as easily as my brain. My heart had needed six months of recuperation before it had even considered giving a future with Morelli another try. And Ranger had stayed back enough to let me. Respected the firm line I'd put between us, even if he didn't seem to respect the reason why.

Sometimes I thought I saw a softening in his resolve.

Just never enough that I thought it was a viable risk.

My parking lot was only half filled when I got to my building, which meant I was able to get a pretty decent spot up front. A rare occurrence. Most of the residence in my building were the type to check out early and head to bed. Which made sense given the number of AARP cards there were in the building. I took the elevator up to the second floor and started for my apartment.

And froze.

My spidey sense was tingling again. That little whisper of alarm that told you something was different from normal. I'd been feeling it since I got into the building, but now that I was standing in front of my apartment door the intensity had my stomach going squishy. I reached into my bag and realized too late that Eddie had taken my gun. Dammit. All I had was Mars for backup.

I pulled out a candy bar and lined it up on my hand to look like the barrel of a gun. It might be enough to scare an intruder if they weren't that bright. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Held my breath. And took a brave step in.

And then a tall, muscular figure stepped out from the kitchen and scared the crap out of me. "Jeez! Ranger, you can't do that. What if I shot you?"

The corner of his mouth twitched like he was thinking about smiling. "Is that a snickers bar?"

"Yes. You're just lucky Eddie took my gun. What the hell are you doing here?"

The almost smile faded and I watched something darker take its place. It was chilling. Ranger is hardly ever that serious when he looks at me. The only time I see that face is when it's a matter of life and dead.

Oh god.

Ranger's deep, dark eyes held mine. "Stephanie. I don't have a lot of time to explain, but I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ranger

She just stared at him for a minute. Like she was trying to crawl inside his head. That had always been both thrilling and unsettling. From the first day he met her, Stephanie Plum had been able to see something different in him than everyone else. Saw through the hardened demeanor and the street swagger. Called him out on his bullshit. And now those transparent, bright blue eyes of hers were holding him prisoner. Analyzing him without bothering to hide a single one of her own thoughts. She was nervous. Unsure of herself and him.

Which was justified.

They hadn't seen much of one another the last three weeks. Not since the whole plague incident. It had turned out to be nothing. The overhyped master plan of an insane scientist too unhinged from reality to realize his plague was inert. But they hadn't known that at the time. Ranger had been told that the love of his life was run down with a van and injected with a deadly disease. Found her stumbling into the street half drugged and bleeding, and he'd had to face the possibility of losing her all over again. And he hadn't even been able to comfort her. Not the way he wanted to. Because she'd put up walls between them to protect herself like the smart woman she was. And he loved her enough to respect that. Even if he didn't like it. She couldn't take a blind leap of faith with him. Not when neither of them knew if he'd be there to catch her.

He was actually pretty sure the reason she'd been avoiding him the last three weeks was because of Morelli. Because they had broken up yet again and gotten back together less than a day after she'd admitted to Ranger that she and Morelli were no longer a couple. Like she thought Ranger would feel cheated or betrayed or confused by that. Like it was something new.

It wasn't. None of this was new to them. They'd done this dance so many times it was second nature. Muscle memory. He'd let her closer to him than he'd ever let another person. Let her under his guard. Fell in love with her. Because he was an idiot who couldn't leave well enough alone. Couldn't even figure out what it was about her that was so disarming even his famous hard earned self discipline couldn't seem to help him let her go.

And now he was in her apartment unannounced, asking her to go down the rabbit hole with him all over again.

He saw the wheels turning through her eyes. "It's serious, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Oh god, are you—"

"It's not about me. Not directly."

She blew out an unsteady breath to try and calm herself. A hint of that unknowable heat warmed his chest again. She was worried about him. Sweet. "What does that mean, not directly?"

"It means if I'm quick enough I have a chance to get out in front of it. But we'd have to leave right now."

"Leave for where?"

"Newark."

Her thoughts clicked into place. "This is about Loopy."

"Yes."

"I'm a suspect for her murder."

"I know. But that won't last long. Eventually they're going to admit you'd never kill someone in cold blood and they'll move on to the next viable suspect. I have to find him first."

"Him? You know who did this?"

"No. But I know who they're likely to suspect. Lupita had a boyfriend a couple months back that she still has some ties with. The Harley she was riding was registered to him. I was told she stole it when he dumped her."

"I remember hearing something about an ex when I was tracking her down. I think they called him Wildog."

"That's his street name."

"Why do you need to find him first?"

"Because his given name is Ricardo Marco Manoso. He's my brother."

ooo

Steph

I was speechless for a full minute. Not a typical state for me. But having that dropped in my lap was not in any way what I'd been expecting. "You have a brother?"

The almost smile ticked at the corner of his mouth again. "Babe, you know I have a brother."

"Yes, but there's knowing you have a brother and then there's _knowing_ you have a brother. You never talk about your family."

"There's not much to say."

"Your brother was dating a crazy chick that sets cars on fire. That seems conversation-worthy."

"Babe."

Babe had a lot of meanings the way Ranger says it. In this case, I was pretty sure it meant 'you're cute, but clock's ticking'. "So why do you need me? He's your brother. It's not like you have to run a skip trace on him."

"Except he's not answering my calls and I can't seem to locate his whereabouts."

"Why isn't he answering your calls?"

Ranger's dark eyes held mine a second. Not happy. "Marco and I aren't on the best of terms."

That opened up a million questions, but it didn't really seem like the right time to ask them. I filed them away for later. "So you need me to help you find him? You're the terminator of bounty hunters. You're Batman. You can't tell me your skills have dulled since you stopped taking skips from Vinnie."

"That's not the reason. I need backup. You're my best option."

"Not Tank?"

"Tank has even more problems with Marco than I do."

Jeez. Now I was just made of questions. "So let me get this straight. You knew Loopy was your brother's ex girlfriend and that I was her bond enforcement agent and you didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't relevant at the time."

"Until she turned up dead."

"Yeah."

I bit my lip trying to hold in the one question burning in the back of my throat. I think he saw it anyway. His eyes crinkled just a little at the corners through his seriousness. "Just say it, Babe."

"Do you think your brother murdered Lupita Ortiz?"

"Honestly?"

I nodded.

"I don't know. I'd like to think he's not capable of murder, but the truth is I don't know him the way I used to."

"So you need to find him and do damage control."

"That's about the shape of it."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Okay, I'm in."

"You're not going to ask if I'm planning to pay you?"

"I hadn't thought about it. This isn't a job for you. It's family. Family looks after family."

The smile was back, but softer this time. More than just amusement. He caught my hand and a second later I was plastered against him and he was kissing me. His tongue touched mine, sending a trickle of molten lava into my belly and straight down. I was out of breath by the time he pulled back. His hand still on my ass. "I can always count on you to brighten my day."

"Even now?"

"Even now." He kissed me again. Slow and soft this time. And then he smiled. "Are you ready?"

"You mean to go to Newark, right?"

That got me a full on Ranger grin. Damn him.

The 911 was waiting in the lot when we got downstairs. I hadn't seen it when I came in. But then, I hadn't really been looking for it. Ranger held my door open for me and then angled into his own seat. Slipping the high performance engine into gear.

It's about an hour's drive to Newark on a normal day. We made most of the drive in silence. Not a problem for Ranger. Ranger likes silence. Ranger gets into his zone and doesn't require outside stimuli to occupy his thoughts. Me? Not all that good with silence. By the time we reached the outskirts of town my curiosity had gotten the better of me. "What did you mean you and Marco aren't on good terms?"

Ranger shook his head so slightly I would have missed it if I wasn't looking at him. "He and I took very different paths after I went to juvie for stealing that car when I was fourteen. I was sent to live with our grandmother in Miami. Marco stayed in Newark. We were never really that close, but the distance made it more pronounced."

"Is he older or younger than you?"

"Older, by four years. Firstborn."

"So he was eighteen when you left."

Ranger nodded slightly. Just once. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Right after Lupita moved to Trenton."

"So you knew all along who she was."

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to tell me."

"I knew you could handle her. She might have been vindictive and batshit crazy, but she wasn't particularly dangerous. I'd promised to keep an eye on her. That didn't extend to keeping her out of jail."

"So you were watching her?"

"We weren't running full surveillance, if that's what you mean. More like I was paying her neighbor the occasional twenty to stay informed of who she was seen with. It was about making sure whatever was between her and Marco didn't blow back on rest of our family." He turned off the main road onto a frontage. "Didn't know finding her dead was a possibility."

His eyes were still on the road, but I could see it when a bit of his control slipped. Ranger wasn't one to show a lot of emotion. At least not outside of his bedroom. You might catch a wisp of smoke coming off his scalp when he was angry, or a shadow in his eyes when he was worried or annoyed. I had a suspicion that this particular look was the Ranger equivalent of bitterness. He didn't like that a woman was dead on his watch. Even if she was his brother's batshit crazy ex.

He pulled the 911 onto the edge of a narrow dirt road lined with overgrown fruit trees. I could see the rundown little shack at the end of the road, surrounded by the neglected orchard. It looked smaller than my apartment. Peeling whitewash on wood siding. A roof in bad need of repair. A little surprising it wasn't condemned.

Ranger put the Turbo in park and reached under his seat for the lockbox. Handed me a .38 Special identical to the first gun he'd ever bought me. "Stay close until I signal. I want you to take the front door while I circle around back."

"Shouldn't you take the front door?"

"He's more likely to answer if he sees a beautiful woman."

Well. When you put it that way.

A touch a humor leaked through the shadows again. Ranger thought I was amusing.

I took the .38 and did as I was told. Tucked it into my pants at the small of my back. It wasn't comfortable. Jeez. Imagine if I'd gotten to eat all those candy bars I'd bought. It wouldn't have fit at all. I watched Ranger vanish with big black jungle cat stealth into the overgrown orchard. Not so much as a rustle of leaves to mark his presence. It really was impressive. I wasn't capable of even a quarter that level of stealth. Deep down, I'm pretty sure Ranger has some kind of superpowers.

I waited a minute until I heard a light whistle. And then marched up to the front door and knocked. Listened. No answer. Not even the rustle of someone throwing on clothes or trying to make a break for it.

And then I reminded myself that we weren't after a skip. This was Ranger's brother. Not only did he not have any reason to try and run from me, there was a high likelihood that if he did I'd never hear him.

"Come on in, Babe. The front door's unlocked."

I tried the knob. He was right. The front door was indeed unlocked. That didn't seem like a good sign to me. "Nobody's home?"

"No. And from the looks of it, he doesn't have intention of coming back anytime soon."

I closed the front door behind me and suddenly wished I'd left it open. The dark was oppressive. There was only one window in the tiny living room, and it was covered with enough dingy curtains and plaid blankets that sunlight was only able to filter through as a halfhearted amber haze. Ranger clicked on a flashlight from his belt. The room was a mess. Hard to tell if it had been tossed or if Marco Manoso was just a slob. We searched together room by room. Didn't take very long. And I had to conclude that Ranger was right. There wasn't anything there to suggest someone was planning to come back.

"You're sure he lives here?"

"It's what my latest intelligence said."

"You have to run recon on your own brother?"

Hard to really see the look Ranger gave me through the uneven darkness, but I was betting it wasn't happy. "Marco hasn't ever been the reliable stay in one place kind of guy."

"So this wasn't a permanent residence."

"No. Looks more like an old stash house. Lots of places in the walls and cupboards that look like they were meant for guns, but I didn't see any evidence it's been used recently."

My eyebrows shot up. "Jeez."

Ranger only shrugged. The idea that his brother had been sleeping in a shack designed for gunrunning wasn't a big deal to Ranger. Ranger knew a thing or two about gunrunning first hand.

He shined the light around the kitchen. Taking in the dirty dishes. "Someone was here as recently as this morning, but they didn't leave any personal belongings behind when they vacated. I was hoping this would be easier, but it's starting to look like we might need to go through more traditional channels to find him."

"What, like local PD or the FBI?"

That got me another smile. I was sure of it. "No, Babe. This will be far scarier than that. We're going to have to talk to his family."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As I watched the grimy, graffiti covered streets of Newark slide by the windows of Ranger's pristine black Porsche 911 Turbo I couldn't help but wonder if I'd bitten off more than I could chew this time. I'd always been curious about his past. Ranger wasn't the sharing type. Ranger talked about his life on a need to know basis. I'd known him for five years and the best I could say was that I knew he was one of six kids, his parents still lived in the house where he grew up, and he had a grandma Rosa who cooked all day and only spoke Spanish. And now I was about to go home with him and meet the folks.

Ranger cut a glance at me, the smile threatening to surface again. "Relax Babe."

"I can't relax. I'm about to meet your family. The people that created freaking Batman."

"Babe, I'm not a superhero. They're just ordinary people, like your family."

"They're like my family? Crap."

The smile won. "Babe."

"Jeez Louise. I wish I'd known this was on the itinerary. These aren't even my best jeans, and this t-shirt has jelly donut stains. I thought I was going to be tackling a chain-wielding crazy woman today. I didn't even do my hair, it's all frizzy."

"You're cute when you're nervous."

"Says the man who doesn't get nervous."

"There's all kinds of nervous, Babe." His hand touched my thigh and I experienced that with vivid clarity. Effectively took my mind off things. I'll admit. My lungs got a little stupid. He cut a glance at me, a smirk pulling at his mouth. He knew what he made me feel. "It's going to be fine. We're only there to ask about Marco. If we play it right we might even avoid the Inquisition."

"You really believe that?"

"No. The only person I've brought home in fifteen years is Tank. There are going to be questions. Just smile and endure it."

He parked the Porsche in front of a modest little one story house and got out. Crap! I wasn't ready! I threw open my messenger bag and tried to find my mascara, but Ranger opened my door too soon. His expression told me I was the funniest thing he'd seen all year.

The screen on the front porch snapped and I heard a woman's voice coming toward us. Apparently the women in my family weren't the only ones drawn to the door by a mystic force. I don't speak Spanish, but I had a feeling that even if I did I wouldn't have been able to catch everything she was saying. Ranger answered her with a half smile, his Cuban Spanish faster than I'd ever heard him. Offered me a hand. The obligatory signal that staying in the car wasn't an option.

The second he stepped out of the way and the woman saw me, she stopped in her tracks. She was about our age. My height. With shining, thick dark chocolate hair flowing straight over her shoulders. Bright red lips and babydoll eyes. Maybe the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Not surprising, given that she looked like the female version of Ranger. Her eyes got round. And then her mouth. Then she smacked Ranger hard across the shoulder. "Oh my God. Did you tell Mama you were bringing home a girl?"

Ranger tried to answer her in Spanish, but she smacked him again, just as hard. He didn't even blink. Like they were love taps he could hardly feel.

"Don't pull that, Ranger. Rude. I can tell your girlfriend doesn't understand."

"We just work together," I said.

"Yeah sure, and I'm Mary Queen of Scots," she said, shooting Ranger a sharp eye. "You've been saying for years that you don't even date, and now you bring home a girlfriend unannounced?"

"Stephanie is a friend."

Something clicked into place just behind her sharp eyes. I didn't catch everything she said next. It was a pretty flawless mix of Spanish and heavily accented English, which was funny because everything else she'd said so far had been with a Jersey accent. Pretty sure I got the gist, though. "This is Stephanie. As in _the_ Stephanie Plum?"

Uh-oh. "Whatever you heard, it's not true."

Her eyes cut to me and the corner of her mouth lifted like she was thinking about smiling. It was unsettlingly familiar. Jeez. I guess that was a family trait. She looked back at Ranger. "You are so gonna get it. I don't care how big you are now."

Ranger's amused expression didn't waver. If he was the undignified type, he might have rolled his eyes. "Steph, this is my sister Celia."

"His favorite sister Celia," she corrected, taking my hand. I thought it was a friendly gesture, but she didn't let go. Instead, she started dragging me toward the house. I glanced back at Ranger for help, but he was too busy trying not to laugh. I gave him the _you're dead to me_ glare and tripped my way into his family home.

The second I crossed the threshold I was enveloped in an atmosphere of laughter mixed with the scents of good food. A half dozen people occupied the kitchen. Most of them women. Turning curious when they saw Celia barge in dragging an obviously out of her depth white girl behind her. Most of the eyes cut from me to the two women standing at the stove. One was little and white haired. Plump as a dumpling. The other looked to be about my mother's age. There were definite threads of silver through her black hair. Gentle laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. Dark brown eyes sharp with an intelligence I recognized all too well. It was like something out of a dream. I might have pinched myself if I wasn't already painfully aware of how real this was.

"Who's your friend?" the woman asked Celia.

"Oh, she's not my friend. She's Ranger's."

You might have thought she was announcing I was from Outer Space, it got so many dropped jaws and open mouths. And lots and lots of staring. It was like being on display at the zoo. Lucky for me, Ranger came through the door behind us and drew most of the focus. Along with a chorus of mixed Spanish and English that I couldn't follow. He brushed most of it aside and strode toward the sharp-eyed woman, planting a kiss on each cheek. She gave him a little shove. "Carlos. You bring a woman home and you don't call first? I raised you better than that."

"It wasn't planned, and we're not staying long. I need to talk to Marco, but he's not answering my calls. Do you know where he's staying?"

She gave that about as much attention as he had the comments from his family. Brushed it aside with a sweeping hand gesture. "What do you mean you're not staying long? You can't bring a woman home and then leave. It's bad enough you didn't give me any warning. If I'd known I would have made something special!"

"That's not necessary."

She scolded him lightly, but it was easy to see she didn't mean it. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso. You will not tease your family by bringing home a pretty woman and then spirit her away just like that. You will introduce your girlfriend and stay for dinner like a good boy. I swear, you're going to put me in an early grave before I ever get to see another grandchild from you."

Boy. Ranger's family really was like mine. At least where the guilt tripping Catholic mother comes in. He was looking at her with a saintly level of patience. A very slight smile on his face. I was starting to see where he gets his tenacity. After a second the amusement won. "Steph, you've met Celia," he said, cutting his eyes to his sister. "Beside her are my sisters Claudia and Alicia, my cousin Carmen and her baby, her son Gabe, my Grandma Rosa and this is my mother, Maria."

"But you can call me Mama," she said, reaching for my hands like I was a gift from heaven.

Ranger shook his head, trying to hide his grin. "Mom, don't get your hopes up. Stephanie is just a friend."

"Shush now. Don't spoil it," she said to him, taking my hands anyway. She examined me head to toe and then patted my cheek. "This one looks nice. Not like the girls your brother runs around with. Tell me, how did you meet my Carlos?"

I resisted looking at Ranger. Didn't think it would help to see him laughing his ass off. "He helped me out when I first started as a BEA agent. Kind of like a mentor."

"Ah, so you're a bounty hunter. That's a very dangerous profession. You must be very brave. Have you been doing it long?"

"A few years."

"So this was a work place romance?"

Oh boy. I really didn't know how to answer that one. Workplace romance seems so vanilla for what was between me and Ranger. _Was_ between me and Ranger, I reminded myself. Ranger and I didn't have a physical relationship anymore. But I didn't exactly want to explain that to his mother. I finally chanced a glance at him. Wasn't helpful. Ranger was just shy of smirking. "We're really not a couple."

"Not ever?" she asked all innocent. Crap. I was well versed enough in mother interrogation techniques that I recognized the tactic. My mother had been employing them since my infancy. Unfortunately for me, knowing this wasn't in any way helpful. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm a world class liar. It's pretty much the only bounty hunting tool I've been able to use consistently. Trouble was, Ranger's mother was so sweet and fierce with her kind, patient smile and her beautiful family that I just couldn't bring myself to lie to her.

"This smells wonderful," I said, trying to draw attention away from me. Not sure it worked, given the little smile, but she did turn toward the stove.

"It's nothing fancy. Not like we would have planned had we known you were coming. Do you cook, Stephanie?"

"I tried to make a cake a few weeks ago."

"Oh? And how did that go?"

"It tasted better than it looked."

Her smile was indulgent. "Well, you have plenty of other skills, I'm sure. Do you have any children?"

"I have a hamster, does that count?" Jeez, when did it get so warm in here? I was leaning against the stove just trying to keep the panic from showing. I caught the light scent of something burning and was sure I was having a stroke. Turns out it was just the back of my oversized t-shirt. Ranger took my hand and yanked me away from the stove. My feet fumbled and I landed against his body.

"Babe. You alright?"

"I… think so. What happened?"

"You were on fire again."

"Again?" one of Ranger's sisters wanted to know.

Ranger was losing the battle to keep his laugh on the inside. "Steph has an unfortunate relationship with karma's playful side."

I was still pressed against him. His hand searching my back with a gentle touch. It was feeling entirely too good considering we were surrounded by the watchful eyes of most of his family. I took a deliberate step back and tried to straighten my shirt. "I'm okay."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Nope. Everything is hunky-dory." Oh god, like this couldn't get any more embarrassing. I'd already lit myself on fire. Did I really have to go as use words like hunky-dory. Jeez. And worst of all, I was feeling a definite breeze. I held my breath a second and bit back what little pride I had left. "Is it bad?"

"Not bad," Celia said. "But I'm not sure the shirt's gonna make it. I think I've got some clothes stashed in the guest room, though, if that helps."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Are you kidding? After that show it would be my honor."

It didn't take much for me to nod my assent. I cut a look to Ranger. He gave an encouraging _go on Babe_ head gesture and I slunk off down the hall after his sister.

Celia led me into the first bedroom and shut the door behind us before she headed straight to the closet. "I've got a pretty blue dress in here somewhere that I think will be perfect on you."

"I really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem. Really." She flipped through a few hangers like it had her full attention. "So Stephanie. Tell me. How long has my brother been in love with you?"

This was said so casually that it took me by surprise and I almost bit my tongue. She didn't look at me. Just kept sifting through the hanging clothes and discarded winter coats. I was near speechless. "Wh—what?"

"Please. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You say you just work together. He says just friends. But sweetie, I know my brother. Maybe not as well as I used to before, but I still know him well enough to see it."

I didn't have any idea what to say to that. Celia didn't seem deterred by my silence. She just pulled a sweet pale blue cotton sundress out of the closet. It looked to be the perfect size. Celia was a couple inches shorter than me, which would mean the hem would come up nearly to mid thigh, but the rest looked like it would be a good fit. Something she'd known just from sizing me up. Damn. She was good.

She brought me the dress and our eyes held. Hers searching. "Ranger has been different since he came home a grown man. Darker. More serious. But the last few years. He's been smiling more easily again. Like the Carlos I grew up with. And I know it started around the time I first heard your name."

I shrugged, hoping to play it off. "He thinks I'm funny."

"Sweetie, it's more than that. I saw the way he looks at you. The way you look at him. There's something there. No matter how hard the two of you try to pretend it doesn't exist."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ranger

At least his family had had the good grace to wait until Steph and Celia vanished into the guest room to start in. It had taken some obvious, lip biting restraint on their part. The second the women were out of sight all eyes had turned on him. Round and expectant. It took a fair amount of his own control to meet that with the unmovable reserve they'd come to expect from him without letting his amusement slip out.

It was Alicia who broke the silence. "So that's Stephanie?" Ranger gave his youngest sister the barest of nods. "Wow. Are you gonna marry her?"

Claudia nudged her with her elbow. "Loudmouth!"

"It's a fair question!"

"Yes, but you never just jump in feet first like that. Especially not with Ranger. He's got anti-interrogation techniques and crap like that."

"That's why I started big. I figured he'd respect the directness."

" _Girls_ ," his mother interrupted in Spanish. "Don't argue. _Give your brother a chance to answer._ "

Yeah, like that was going to happen. "I could have called instead," he reminded them.

"Please. _You wouldn't do that to your poor mother_ ," Mama said. " _We only see you every few weeks as it is. Always so busy. To be in town and not come by would have been a heartbreak. I don't know why you would want to hide such a pretty girlfriend anyway._ "

"Mom _._ "

She put her hands up in false resignation. " _I know, I know. Not a girlfriend. Why she's not your girlfriend only the Lord knows, but if you say it's so than it's so. Just because she's beautiful and charming and brave…_ "

Ranger felt a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth.

It had been a calculated risk on his part to bring Stephanie to Newark in the first place. A combination of his desire to keep her in his sight, incase his brother's mess made good on the complications it promised, and his need to have someone he trusted at his back. Someone who could temper him. Keep the bad blood from making him shortsighted. He hadn't foreseen the possibility of having to go home with her in tow. Things were already complicated enough between them.

" _I'd appreciate it if the meddling was kept to a minimum._ "

Grandma Rosa scoffed at that. Ranger turned a gaze on her that was somewhere between stern indulgence and bridled affection. The raised eyebrow all the encouragement the old woman needed. " _Sometimes a woman needs to meddle. How else will a man recognize his mistakes?_ "

" _A smart man knows his mistakes_."

" _And a stubborn man keeps to his path anyway, regardless of what he knows._ "

"Isn't this the same Stephanie Celia's friend told us about a few years ago?" Claudia wanted to know.

"Yep. And not just that," Celia said, coming out of the hall and into the kitchen again. "She's the same Stephanie that helped find Julie when that nutcase took her. Risked her own life to rescue her. Not to mention all the other stuff she's been at the center of the last few years. Both her and Captain Action Hero here."

"Leave it alone," he warned, but his mother brushed that off too. Turned the fullness of those warm, deep brown eyes on him. She reached for him to caress his cheek in that tender way only a mother could.

" _Baby, like I don't know that trouble follows you. I'm not foolish enough to think you don't have demons. Some of them very real and very dangerous. I pray for you every day that God will lay before you the path you need to find peace. Or at least happiness, if peace is too much to ask._ " And then she drew the caressing hand back an inch and smacked his face. " _God doesn't like it when you ignore what he puts in front of you._ "

There was a clamor of agreement from the peanut gallery, along with a few snorts of laughter. Well, at least they were amusing themselves. If he was lucky they'd get it out of their system before Steph got back.

The front door opened and shut again. Noises of rowdy children in the entry. Eva. Ranger cut a glance at Celia. She tossed up her hands. "What? Like she was supposed to miss out on meeting your girlfriend just because you dropped by unexpected? I would have texted Claudia too if she hadn't come with me to hang out with Carmen."

Their oldest nephews broke rank first to come running. At eleven and nine, Hunter and Marcus would have recognized the Porsche out front. Boys that age always were easy to impress. Add to that the cold badass demeanor and the fact he tangled with bad guys for a living and they were ready to imbue on him all the hero worship that kids usually reserve for Marvel characters.

Hunter barreled toward him and skidding to a halt just short of his strike zone, Marcus only a second behind. Scanning him with bright eyes. "I told you Uncle Ranger was here," Hunter said to his brother.

"Do you think he has his gun on him?"

"Of course he has his gun on him. You always have your gun, don't you Uncle?"

Grandma Rosa crossed herself and said a silent prayer. Ranger held in his smile.

Eva came in through the doorway doublewide, a diaper bag slung over one shoulder, the bucket baby carrier balancing her on the other side. Her two little girls brought up the rear. Of all his sisters, Eva was the one with the most offspring. Five to Celia's two and Claudia's three. The girls gave Ranger a shy smile and ran off to the backyard to play with the rest of their cousins. Eva set the baby on the kitchen table and then turned on him. "Now, what's this about a girlfriend?"

Several mouths opened to answer on his behalf, but then the guest room door opened, announcing Stephanie's return from her hiding place. Every eye in the room swung from him to the hallway.

He could see how aware of the pressure Stephanie was when she came out. Her shoulders rolled in just enough to show her discomfort. She was trying to be brave. Her messy chocolate curls had been pulled back again into a fresh ponytail. Her pale, bright blue eyes more defined after an application of mascara. The pale blue sleeveless dress didn't do a lot to hide the luscious curves of her body, but that might have been because he knew every inch of her by heart. Knew how she felt. Tasted. Knew what it was like to have her pressed against him with nothing between them. Buried so deep inside her they were one. Her limbs wrapped around him like she was afraid to let him go.

God. He needed to get a grip.

Preferably on her.

He tried very hard to hide his smirk when his family turned their eyes on him again. Wasn't entirely sure he succeeded.

ooo

Steph

Oh god. I was gone all of ten minutes and they multiplied. Like Manoso coat hangers. I tried not to count the number of eyes on me, but that was a little like trying not to count the laser beams burning holes in your skin. Jeez.

My phone chirped, giving me a mini seizure.

I debated answering it while under the watchful magnifying glass eyes of every woman in Ranger's family, but the sound didn't stop, which was making my stomach hurt. I think my apologetic smile looked more like a grimace. I dug the phone out of my bag. Oh boy. Morelli.

"Sorry. I'll just be a minute."

I ducked back into the hall and answered. "What?"

"You alright, Cupcake? You're sounding a little stressed."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you don't sound fine. You sound like your getting a family related eye twitch."

Dammit. I pressed my finger into the corner of my eye and took a deep breath. "It's been one of those days."

"I hear you. I spent the last few hours trying to get a beat on what's going on with the Loopy investigation. Moran pulled the case and he's not exactly a fountain of information. Should I gather from the eye twitch that you're at your mother's house?"

I was at _somebody_ 's mother's house. "Am I still a suspect?"

"Unofficially. They're still waiting on ballistics to clear your weapon. The time of death window was four hours and you were sitting out front for almost two of them. They canvassed the neighbors. No reports of anyone suspicious on the street in the last few days aside from you and Lula."

"So no leads."

"Not yet. They're still waiting on forensics. You did some research on Loopy before you tried to apprehend her. You come across anything helpful?"

Like that she was Ranger's brother's ex? "I gave them everything I had on her when they questioned me."

"And you're laying low?"

"About as low as I can get."

"Good. I'm almost done here. You want me to swing by your mom's house and pick you up?"

"I'm not sure that's going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not at my mom's house. I'm kind of in Newark."

"Newark? What the hell are you doing in Newark?"

"I don't feel like I should say. I feel like you'll yell at me."

Morelli got quiet. Pretty sure he was staring at his shoes. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm just being proactive. Following a lead."

"What lead?"

"Loopy's ex."

"I thought you turned over everything you had on Loopy when they questioned you."

"This came up after."

"Shit. This can't be good. Promise me you're being careful."

"I promise."

"And you're not gonna do anything stupid."

"Who me?"

"Christ. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so in love with you. I'm getting gray hairs because of you. Do you have Lula with you?"  
"No."

"Jesus. Please tell me you're not following a lead alone."

"Wow. Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Steph, this has nothing to do with confidence. This has to do with wanting you to stay in one piece. You just told me you're following a lead on a potential murderer. That's not something you should be doing without backup."

"Well then it's a good thing I have backup. Ranger's with me."

"I take it back. Maybe you'd be safer on your own."

"Ha ha."

"Yeah, you think I'm joking. The guy's a nut. And not your regular garden variety nut. The might have done jobs for the CIA kind of nut. Though I will give him this much. He'll do what needs to be done to protect you and keep you out of jail. Hard to have a problem with that at this point. I don't like my fiancée being at the top of a suspect list."

"You said it again."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still waiting for the scary to come back."

"And?"

"Might have gotten warm fuzzies that time."

"You're a strange man."

"Yeah, but you love me so it works out. Just make sure you call me if you find anything, alright?"

I made a non-committal sound that might have implied something like consent and then disconnected. I tucked the phone into my bag and stepped back into the kitchen. Surprised to find not just Ranger's sisters, mother and grandmother, but a few husbands too, including a middle aged man that was likely Ranger's father, and what I could only guess was another cousin. Crap. Note to self. Manosos replicate when left unattended.

It took combining both the kitchen and the dining room tables to fit all the adults around the dinner table. The gaggle of children floating between the coffee tables and the picnic table in the backyard. I'd been wedged into the middle beside Ranger. Our chairs so close together our thighs were touching. A fact I was very aware of every time he moved and it sent a shiver all up and down my body. I'm not really the blushing type, but I have to say it was starting to feel a little warm in here.

There was an impressive amount of food considering the impromptu nature of the big family dinner. All of it fragrant and delicious. The chaos at the table had a sort of sense to it. Like a well rehearsed dance. Lots of happy chatter and teasing laughter. Mama Manoso smiled sweetly at me as she passed the black beans. "Do you come from a big family, Stephanie?"

"Not really. I only have one sister. But she's due any day now with her fifth daughter."

"How lovely. Big families do have a lot of joy. Do you hope to have some of your own one day?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Which was about as honest an answer as I was comfortable with right now. Truth is, I didn't know what I wanted out of my future. It had been a really long time since I'd been able to see it clearly. Part of that was my fault. My life had changed so much over the last few years that I'd just kind of been content to let it. Floated along the surface because it was easier than picking a direction and fighting like hell to reach the shore. But there were factors outside of my control too. It was hard to decide what I might want out of a future when I couldn't even be sure who was in it.

The prying curiosity in Mama Manoso's eyes softened as she studied me and I had to worry for a second if mindreading was a family trait too. Her eyes cut briefly to her son and then back to me, warming a degree. "Well. All things in time, yes? I suppose being a bounty hunter is exciting enough. Do you enjoy it?"

"Sometimes."

Ranger's father Ricardo looked up from his chicken at the end of the table and said something in Spanish. His wife's expression took on that saintly patience again. "Yes, darling. Stephanie and our Carlos work together. It's how they met."

Ricardo tracked his eyes from his wife to me and back again. Taking in the unspoken reproof. Everyone at the table, aside from Grandma Rosa, had been using English to make me feel included. Apparently no one had clued in Papa. He cleared his throat and turned back to his chicken. "His big friend from the army. His girlfriend from the bounty hunting. I think our Ranger works too hard."

Several of his sisters nodded in agreement, sliding glances at me that said they didn't really mind all that much. Alicia directed to me. "Tell us about the time you burned down that funeral home in Trenton."

"That was an accident. And it wasn't my fault. There were extenuating circumstances."

"Didn't you catch a serial killer a while back?" Claudia wanted to know.

"Which one?"

There was some laughter around the table. I think they thought I was joking.

After dinner, Mama Manoso produced a moist sweet cake while her mother and daughters passed around little cups of coffee. The coffee was very strong. Like, rocket fuel strong. I wasn't at all surprised that Ranger drank it black while I enjoyed a piece of cake enough for both of us. Ranger didn't pollute his body with empty calories like sugar.

Sometimes I envied his will power. The rest of the time I was pretty happy with the way my unhealthy choices tasted.

I offered to help clean up, but Ranger's mother wouldn't hear of it. She shooed me into the living room with Ranger. Ranger was amused by that. He slung an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "You did great, Babe."

"Really? Because most of the time I felt like I was on trial for something and nobody had told me the charges."

I felt his body contract in a silent laugh. "It wasn't that bad. Trust me. When you're on trial in this family, you know it."

I suppressed a shudder. That wasn't a scenario I wanted to imagine. "It's kind of weird that everyone calls you Ranger. Even your dad. I always thought your family would call you Carlos."

He shrugged. "I came home from the Army with the name Ranger and it just kinda stuck. Celia was the first to start using it in the family. Said it suited me better."

"That's not strange for you?"

"No. You have to understand. I was gone a long time. I only lived here through two years of college before I dropped out to join the Army. Spent half my leave in Miami. Most of the people from this neighborhood know me as Carlos, but the ones who are close to me picked up the name Ranger with Celia. My mother is the only one who didn't. She still sees me as her sweet little trouble making baby boy."

"What about your friends from childhood?"

"Didn't have a lot of friends growing up. The few I did have adopted the name Ranger like everyone else."

"Wow."

Another shrug. Like it wasn't a big deal that everyone he knew acknowledged in that small way that he was a different man now than he used to be.

Eva's baby started crying in her bucket seat on the couch. Ranger withdrew his arm from around me and leaned over her. Unbuckling her so that he could scoop her up. She was so little. Only a few months old. Still in that soft and squishy stage that most people don't know what to do with. He checked her over when she didn't stop crying. Laid her down on the couch and whipped through a diaper change like he was field stripping an AR. Blink and you would have missed it. He handed her to me and bagged the evidence. "She'll need to go to Eva. She's hungry."

"What, do you speak baby too?"

He was thinking about smiling. "It's not hard, Babe. Babies make sounds based on their needs, just like anybody else. Now stop being a smartass and take her to her mother."

I watched him head off to wash his hands and then did as I was told. Trying to decide if it was strange that that might have been the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ranger

Steph was in the kitchen when he came back. Still cuddling the baby while she waited for Eva to dry her hands and set down the dish cloth. She looked pretty comfortable with an infant. Might have even been enjoying it. He knew she liked kids. When they were somebody else's at least. Never shown all that much interest in one of her own.

Well. Except maybe that one time, when her sister had been past due with the first Kloughn baby and Steph's maternal instincts had kicked in. It had actually been pretty funny, watching her go gooey over a scruffy mutt. Ranger had tried to offer a solution for her maternal urges. One involving pet adoption. But Steph had jumped to the wrong conclusion. Thought he was going to suggest he get her pregnant. He had to admit, the rush that thought had given him was a moment of weakness. Thank god she'd backed off as fast as she had. It had scared him a little how appealing the thought had been. Given who he was at the time, it would have been the cruelest thing he'd ever done.

Val was about to have her fifth child. Parallel almost to the day with the major crossroads in their relationship that Steph had tried so hard to pretend never happened. The denial was strong with this one. To the point he wasn't sure she'd even thought over the last nine month about what might have been.

He envied her sometimes.

Eva accepted the baby and took her to the couch, leaving Steph empty handed. He wanted to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her into him, but that would have been a rookie move with this audience. He'd already opened a can of worms just bringing her here. Open displays of affection would just be feeding false hopes. Time for a redirect. "When was the last time anyone spoke with Marco?"

Celia looked up from the dishes. Of course. Celia had always been the bridge between him and his brother. The middle child buffer born directly between them. Got stuck playing mediator most of the time when the rivalry got heated. Not that she minded the awkward position. She'd always been a strong woman. "I talked to him yesterday," she volunteered.

"What did he say?"

"Not much. He wanted some contact information."

"For?"

Her eyes turned sharp. Analyzing his blank expression. "Why do you need to talk to Marco? You and him haven't said two words to each other in months. And I know he's not FTA. He'd have asked me to bail him out."

"This isn't about that. I just need to ask him about an acquaintance of his."

"It's not that skanky biker chick is it? Because he told me he dumped her."

"That's what I need to find out. She's the one who went FTA. Steph and I need to figure out who else she might have been associating with."

"Yeah, Marco should be able to help you there. He was running with the same people. Not a good crowd, if you know what I'm saying." She dried her hands and pulled out her phone. Hit a few buttons. Pressed the phone to her ear. Only a couple rings before it was sent to voicemail. A second attempt didn't yield any better results. "Huh. Apparently he's not answering my calls either." She thumbed through her contacts. "Yesterday he'd asked me to text him our cousin Manuel's cell phone number."

"He say why he wanted it?"

"Nope. And I didn't think enough of it to ask. I'm wondering now if I should have."

"Manuel lives with Aunt Alma in Miami last I heard. You know if he's visiting Jersey soon?"

"No clue."

Ranger brought out his own phone and called Manuel. Had a very brief conversation. One that didn't make him very happy. He disconnected. Shit. "Manuel said he picked Marco up at the airport a few hours ago."

"I'm guessing that's not good," Steph said.

She'd guess right. Not good was putting it mildly. He called Tank. "Marco flew commercial to Miami this afternoon."

"Well, he didn't do it using any of his known aliases. We'd have found out a lot sooner. You think he's running?"

"Too early to say."

"You want me to book you a flight?"

"Yes. For me and Stephanie."

"You got it."

Ranger disconnected and turned to Steph. "Guess we'll be paying Manny a visit tomorrow."

"In Florida?" He nodded. "When would we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning out of Liberty."

His mother brightened. "Then you can stay here tonight."

"Mom, it's only an hour drive between here and Trenton."

"An hour late at night for a trip that serves no purpose when you would just turn around and come back the next morning. Or you could make your Mama happy."

"Stephanie doesn't have any clothes here."

"She's welcome to anything in the closet," Celia said, clearly on their mother's side.

Steph cut her eyes to him. Unsure. "I could book us at a hotel," he offered.

"Nonsense," Mama said. "I wouldn't hear of it. Not when I have two empty beds and a son I see so little. I'll go and prepare the guest room for your lovely Stephanie and you can stay in your room."

Cute. She was trying to make sure they slept separately, like any good Catholic mother. He could insist he and Steph weren't a couple until he was blue in the face and his mother would still try and cling to propriety.

Smart woman.

"It's up to you, Babe."

Steph chewed her lip a moment, weighting her options. Intimidated by the idea of imposing on his parents despite the fact she actually liked his family.

"I make a wonderful breakfast," his mother enticed.

He almost lost his composure at that. Less than two hours and she'd already figured out what made Steph tick. He saw it when that tipped her over the line.

"I suppose staying could be easier."

God, she was cute. Ranger couldn't hold in the chuckle as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I can always count on you to brighten my day."

ooo

Steph

It had been a hasty decision to spend the night at Ranger's parent's house, but to be honest it really did seem like the right call. Going home would have given me a chance to pack a few days worth of clothes. It could have also made things more difficult. I could always buy new clothes, but if Morelli knew I was planning to fly to Florida with Ranger, he might have tried to put me under house arrest to keep me from going. I was still a suspect, and suspects aren't supposed to leave town. Going to Newark hadn't felt much like breaking that rule. Going to Miami? There was no murky gray area there.

Ranger's mother was very accommodating in making up the guest room. Even had a fresh toothbrush and towels so I could shower. I'd found an old Metallica T-shirt to sleep in, and a pair of jeans and a blouse for tomorrow. It was almost like staying at my own mother's house. Except that at my mother's house there had never been the low burning pressure of knowing Ranger was sleeping right across the hall.

That really shouldn't have made my stomach as squishy as it did. I'd shared living space with Ranger before. Slept in the same bed with him both as friends and as lovers. But this was different. There was something incredibly intimate about being in his childhood home. Like he'd let me into a part of his life he never shared with anyone. Just me and his best friend.

I'd always known it was a big deal that he trusted me when he didn't trust anyone. I was starting to get a real idea of what that actually meant.

The house had been quiet for hours, but I still couldn't sleep. It was like a combination of Christmas Eve excitement and pre-test jitters. I had to bite back my surprise when there was a tap on my door. I slid out from between the pastel floral sheets and padded over. Took a careful peek into the hall. Ranger was watching me with a hint of smile. He leaned against the frame when I opened the door. The slow scan of his eyes making me very aware that I was still wearing nothing but a t-shirt. The look also made me hot in a few very specific places. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really. I always have trouble in a new place."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Not in my experience."

"That's different. Your bed is more comfortable than most beds."

"Babe, my bed isn't the only one we've shared."

Jeez. Did he have to remind me with that much heat behind his eyes? "Also different."

"Right. Guess it helps when you're all worn out and satisfied."

Oh boy. My body liked the low velvet in his voice entirely too much. "Did you want something?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"Jeez! We're in your parent's house. They're sleeping right down the hall, and you're thinking about sex?"

"Babe, you're wearing my favorite t-shirt from when I was fourteen and nothing else. This is a fantasy of mine come to life."

I was thinking up a brilliant retort for that when he touched my waist through his shirt. Inched me closer. It was pretty distracting. "So, is that the only reason you came over here?"

A smirk played at one corner. "No. I also wanted to make sure you were still on board."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

His hand moved down to my hip, his eyes roaming my body again. "You signed on for a day trip to Newark. Not the whole Manoso family experience and a flight to Miami."

"I signed on to be your backup. That's what I intend to do. No matter where it goes."

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure." The corner of his mouth twitched again, his hand slipping over the shirt's hem and onto bare thigh. All my best parts were paying very strict attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"Will there be nudity involved?"

"No." I think. "You said that I was the only person you've brought home aside from Tank in fifteen years. Julie's almost thirteen. Does that mean you never brought Rachel home to meet your family?"

The smirk faded a little. You'd have thought the hand would have stopped too, but it didn't. The tips of his fingers traced my skin just under the hem of the shirt while he weighed his answer. "Rachel and I didn't have that kind of relationship. She was a sweet girl that went to my high school, but we didn't exactly travel in the same circles. What we had was supposed to be a one night stand. The good girl and the bad boy and a bottle of tequila."

"But she got pregnant."

"Yeah."

"So she never met your family?"

"My mother and grandmother flew down when the baby was born. Some of my sisters have spoken with Julie over the phone. But Rachel didn't volunteer for the whole fly to Jersey thing, and I didn't see any point in pushing it. So I let it be."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Not even a little. You've seen how they are. Bringing home a wife I didn't intend to keep would have just made a lot of people very unhappy."

Hard to argue with that. Especially when his hand slipped under the edge of the shirt, caressing my hip very deliberately. God. I was about three inches from ripping his clothes off. The smirk came back like he'd read my mind. Tossed an inviting head gesture toward his room behind him. Oh boy. "We can't."

"Nothing's stopping us."

"It's your childhood bedroom!"

"Babe. It wouldn't be the first time I've snuck a girl into my room."

"Wait. Are you saying you lost your virginity in there?"

"Parts of it. The main event didn't happen until I was fifteen, but there was a lot of preliminary work done in that very room." He searched higher, leaning over me until his lips brushed mine. A gentle appetizer to inspire hunger. Worked very well. "I always wanted to go all the way with a beautiful woman wearing nothing but that shirt."

He tipped his head to the side so he could nuzzle my neck and my knees went soft. I was starting to wonder how fast I could get us both naked, but then the guilt hit me. Shit. "Wait. I can't do this. I'm almost engaged to Morelli."

"I've heard that before," he said against my throat. Brushing light kisses to my skin.

"But this time I think he means it. He's talking rings."

Ranger paused. Drew back enough to look me in the eyes. "He ask yet?"

I didn't have any response but to nod.

"What was your answer?"

"I didn't think I had to give one until there was a ring. Until there's a ring it's just talk, right?"

"Right," he said. His eyes falling on my empty finger. He withdrew from under my shirt and took my hand. Lifting it to his lips. "I doubt any ring he buys will be as nice as the one I gave you."

That was an understatement. Ranger's ring had been a stunning three karat diamond and white gold masterpiece I hadn't been able to stop staring at. It had also been a prop for an undercover job. Ranger's ring hadn't ever come with promises attached.

He brushed another kiss to my ring finger, tracing it with his thumb. "The mark is still there."

"No it's not. It faded months ago."

"I can still see it. Way I figure, until it's covered up by something else it still qualifies you for a good time. Might even help you sleep when I get around to letting you."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think the smart move is to pass."

"No doubt." He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. Pressing my back into the door until every part of us was touching. And then he was kissing me. And not the light teasing kisses from a moment ago. This was raw and shattering and intense. The kind of kiss that stopped hearts and melted brains. His hands roamed down my body to my bare thighs and up under the shirt again. Pinning me to him. Oh god, I nearly burst into flame right there. And then he slowed. Pulling back the heat with deliberate control. "I'm right across the hall if you need me," he said into my panting mouth.

I know I nodded, but I couldn't actually feel it. Ranger gave me one last kiss and then moved away. Scanning me again before he went back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It wasn't the sun coming in through the white lace curtains that woke me the next morning. It was the incredible smell. Like a Cuban restaurant had opened up at the end of the hall. In my childhood home, breakfast smelled like pancakes. Here, it smelled like coffee and bacon and fresh baked bread. And a whole lot of other great things I couldn't wait to identify.

I dragged the covers back and hauled myself out of bed to get dressed. Still exhausted. I'd been having trouble trying to sleep _before_ Ranger stoked the already smoldering fire. Then he'd gone and kissed me like he intended to take me right there against the door, and then he just walked away! I mean, I know I'd said following him to his room for a few hours of wild passion wouldn't have been a smart move, but only my brain seemed to know that. My body had spent the last several hours trying to talk me into crossing the hall anyway and tackling Ranger in his sleep.

His door was ajar when I came out of the guest room. Ranger was an early riser. His day often started before dawn and included a run or a workout at the gym. Which meant his room was likely empty. I'll admit. This was a huge temptation for me. I'm pretty nosy by nature. I blame it on a combination of genetics and growing up in the Burg.

The first time I found Ranger's apartment on the top floor of the Rangeman building, I'd resisted poking around for all of five minutes. Though I'd actually held out three days before I went searching for his underwear drawer. I was pretty proud of myself for that one. But searching Ranger's apartment hadn't yielded any significant results. Ranger's apartment was sterile. Minimalist. The few decorative items chosen for him by a professional decorator and not because they held any emotional value from his previous life.

This was different. This was his childhood bedroom. An accumulation of everything he was until he was fourteen, lovingly maintained by a mother who was clearly as sentimental as mine. His room would be a shrine to Carlos Manoso. The boy who was sent away because of his troubles and returned a different man.

I battled with myself for a few minutes.

Who am I kidding? It was seconds. And it was more a quick exercise in rationalization than anything. I slipped in through the opening and shut the door behind me.

The room was smaller than Ranger's walk in closet. Tidy in an everything in its place sort of way. There was a full size spring mattress sitting in a battered wood bed frame, dressed in dark navy sheets and a masculine blue and white striped comforter that looked new. No posters covered the café latte walls. No sports mementos or gun racks or hooks where he used to hang an electric guitar. Mostly it was disappointingly normal. There was a short bookshelf that held some textbooks. A desk. I found some framed photos on a shelf over the dresser. Pictures of a beautiful, skinny boy with mocha skin and straight dark brown hair surrounded by his sister.

It was hard to reconcile the beautiful boy with the man I knew. Ranger was possessed of an animal intelligence and raw sexuality. Base instinct wrapped in perfect control. The boy in the photos had no control. Sometimes he was glowing bright with laughter and joy. Sometimes he looked like he had anger issues. But not one of the photos showed a face I recognized. He looked like Ranger. He even had Ranger's 200 watt smile. But that was about it.

I heard a tap on a door a second before Mama Manoso's voice called sweetly in the hall. "Stephanie?"

Crap. Busted. I hurried to the door and opened it, finding a startled Ranger's mother in the hallway. Turns out she'd been knocking on the guest room door. I didn't realized how it must look until her eyes held mine and I read the repressed assessment. She thought I'd spent the night in her son's room. Oh boy. "Sorry. I know snooping is wrong, but my curiosity got the better of me."

Her face cleared. "Ah. Understandable. I imagine my Carlos doesn't talk much about his youth."

"He doesn't talk much about anything."

A smile warmed her further. "True. Some of that he gets from his father. Ricardo has always been what I call a practical dreamer. Works out all his thoughts inside his own head and never shares. I think the rest he got from being a soldier. It is a difficult path to choose. Only the very bravest dare to walk it, and it is never without consequence. He doesn't trust easily, my Carlos. Never has."

That seemed like an understatement for the Man of Mystery. I'd known almost nothing about Ranger the first time we spent the night together, and we'd been friends for almost two years. And it was another year after that before I actually figured out where he lived. Every step deeper into his life had been out of necessity on his part. Barely more than need-to-know. Not very comfortable for someone with a genetic predisposition for nosiness.

"What was it you were hoping to find in your snooping?" his mother asked.

"I don't know. Ranger doesn't have any personal items at home. Not in his office, or his apartment—"

"You've been inside his apartment?"

Uh-oh. It's not exactly a smooth move if you're trying to downplay a romantic history to flat out tell your former lover's mother that you've spent enough time in his apartment to do inventory. Lucky for me that wasn't her reaction.

"I don't think even Celia has seen Carlos' apartment. He really does trust you, doesn't he?"

I settled for a shrug.

That earned me another smile. "I have stacks of baby books, and I believe most of his things are still in boxes in the basement. I'm not sure if he took anything with him when he moved to Trenton after he left the military. Everything he cleared away during college should still be here."

"But I doubt there will be enough time for a trip down memory lane," Ranger said from the end of the hall. Crap. Busted again! His eyes held mine on his saunter toward us. If he was annoyed that I'd been poking around in his life he didn't show it. In fact the closer he got the more I was thinking he was amused by it. "Our flight boards just before noon. We'll need to leave after breakfast."

"Oh, such a pity," his mother said. "Well. I suppose I'll have to prepare some things for the next time you bring her home."

"Mom—"

"Carlos, I know you are not about to tell me you have no intention of bringing this lovely woman home again, because I know you to be more sensible than that."

Ranger was thinking about smiling.

"Now go help set the table. We'll follow in a moment."

Given the fact she'd just given an order to the biggest most alpha male I'd ever met, I was thinking it was pretty optimistic of her to expect a little shooing would get rid of Ranger if he didn't want to go. Which is why I was surprised at the indulgent crinkle at the corners of his eyes. Floored when he actually turned and did as he was told. Mama Manoso was amused when I gaped at her. "How did you do that? That was like magic!"

"No, child. Not magic. A man will do almost anything for a woman he loves, but it's not the big gestures that mean the most. It is the small." She took my hand from between us and gave it a pat. For a wild half second, I wondered if she might have been looking for a mark on my ring finger. Then she smiled at me.

"Don't give up on him just yet."

ooo

By the time we left the Manoso house my belly was full and happy. My brain was full too. But there was no way I could say it was happy. To be honest, it was a little freaked out. Not from meeting Ranger's family. They'd actually been pretty great. It was the pressure of knowing that they all had expectations of me. Of us. Hopes for a relationship that in all likelihood wasn't ever really possible. Ranger didn't do relationships. The price was too high. And while I can admit I have strong feelings for him, I couldn't exactly wait around hoping that one day his priorities might change.

It was weird, parking at the airport and checking in without any luggage. Like showing up the first day of school without pants on. It had all seemed so logical last night to avoid complications and save ourselves two hours of driving. Now I was starting to second guess the rashness of the decision.

I was putting my shoes and my messenger bag on the conveyer belt when my phone chirped. Morelli. I bit my lip, not sure if I should answer. Ranger cut a glance at me. Reading me like he would a flashing billboard. "Don't answer it."

"But what if it's important?"

"Babe. The possible costs far outweigh the possible benefits here."

I worried my lip some more. I couldn't not answer. Morelli and I were in a relationship. Not answering would be like saying I didn't trust him to respect my decision to help Ranger. It couldn't really surprise him, right? Ranger was my friend. A close friend. The man who's been talking about marrying me would understand helping a close friend.

Cripes. I answered before I could chicken out.

"Where are you?"

Damn. Should have gone with not answering. "You find out anything new about the case?"

"Don't try misdirection on me, Cupcake. Answer the question. I tried to stop by your place this morning and you weren't there. And then I stopped by the bonds office. They haven't heard from you since you took Lula to your mom's house yesterday. Now where the hell are you?"

"I told you where I was."

"I didn't ask where you were. I asked where you are."

"Still in Newark."

"Jesus. You spent the night with Ranger?"

"It wasn't like that. There was no with, there was barely adjacent. And I've gone overnight on jobs with Ranger before."

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't all that thrilled about it then either. Even less now that I've heard from somebody working with Moran. Is it safe to assume, since you're in Ranger's home town chasing a lead on Loopy's ex boyfriend, that you know said ex boyfriend bears the last name Manoso?"

"Pretty safe, yeah."

"Jesus, Stephanie. You didn't think that was something I should know? I've spent the last 24 hours trying to figure out who the next best suspect was so I could get you off the hook and you're running around up there in Newark with Ranger possibly harboring a fugitive."

"Technically he's not a fugitive until he's been charged, and we can't harbor someone we haven't found yet."

"Well that makes all the difference. So you only have _plans_ to be an accessory after the fact."

"I'm sensing some hostility."

"No shit. You need to come home now."

"I can't come home. I promised Ranger that I would help him."

"Ranger's up to his eyeballs in this too, you realize. The Harley Loopy's been driving around was registered to his brother, but Ranger was the one who bought it in the first place. And the way I hear it, he's been paying one of Loopy's neighbors to spy on her for the last three months."

"That's not as bad as it sounds."

"Steph. I get that Ranger wants to help his brother, but you have no business getting involved. Ranger can take care of himself."

I hadn't realized we'd made it to the front of the line until the TSA agent started giving me the stink eye for being on my phone. "Listen, I got to go."

"Oh no. You can't get out of this that easy."

"I have to. I'm holding up the line."

"The line for what?"

Crap. Just say it Steph. Rip off the Band-Aid. "I'm in the security line at the airport and it's my turn to go through the machine."

"What the f—"

I disconnected and tossed the phone into the tray before it could burn me. Morelli would need a minute to calm down anyway. The TSA lady was eyeballing me with an aggressive amount of attitude. I gave her all the smile I could and did my thing. A full body scan later and I was collecting my stuff from the end of the conveyer belt, ringing phone included. I cut a look at Ranger who was busy doing the scan thing after me. I caught a glimpse of the screen as I picked up the phone again. Two thoughts. One, those things were disturbingly accurate. And two, Ranger really did have the perfect body.

I collected my shoes and my bag and took my ringing phone off to the side where Ranger and the TSA people wouldn't hear. Drew in a deep breath and answered. Morelli didn't speak right away. I think he was still staring at his shoes trying not to let his red hot Italian temper get the better of him. "Why are you at the airport?" he said with tightly controlled calm.

"I need you to promise not to get mad."

"Cupcake, we passed mad around the time you hung up on me. You couldn't hear it, but there was a lot of swearing involved. Now I'll ask again. Why are you at the airport?"

"Ranger got a tip that his brother flew to Miami yesterday. We're going after him."

"You're fucking running away with Ranger again?"

"I told you, it's not like that."

"Yeah, yeah. It's not personal, it's a job, yadda yadda. Problem is, Steph, it is personal. It's always personal with Ranger. It's like he's got radar. Every fucking time you and me start finally getting somewhere he blows in like a bad wind."

"That's not fair."

"I'll tell you what's not fair. The woman I just asked to marry me is running off to Miami with a nut job she used to sleep with and I'm left here wondering whether I'm still gonna have a girlfriend tomorrow."

And there it was. Bam. Like a sucker punch to the gut. Morelli and I usually went out of our way to avoid spelling out what happened between me and Ranger. I was pretty sure Morelli knew, but it had always fallen into the category of willful ignorance. This was the first time he'd ever acknowledged it out loud. "It sounds like you don't trust me."

"Of course I trust you. It's him I don't trust. And with good reason. The guy's insane and he doesn't care whose toes he steps on to get what he wants. I appreciate that he looks after you, but at the end of the day his top priority is always going to be himself. Now, I'm getting in my car and I'm going to drive up there to get you. I want you to turn around and meet me out front."

"No. That's not how this works."

"Steph, I'm trying really hard here."

"So am I. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Why?"

It wasn't a question that made me very comfortable, but the pressure of it ringing between us was worse than the answer burning itself into the pit of my stomach. "Because he's important to me."

"And I'm not?"

"Of course you are. You're important to me in different ways. I can't explain it right now, but you're going to have to trust me."

"Steph. Don't do this. There are more consequences to you heading to Miami with him than me freaking out over whether or not you're going to fuck him. If his brother murdered Lupita Ortiz and Ranger helps him evade the authorities, he's an accessory. If you're with him when he does it, you are too. And if that happens I don't have the resources or the authority to keep you out of jail."

"Ranger wouldn't do that."

"You're sure about that?"

Pretty sure. Ranger had always been the ultimate crime fighter. He was like a superhero. Running through sewers and tossing bad guys, all in the name of upholding the law. But the truth was, Ranger lived most of his life in a moral gray area just beyond strictly legal. He had a strong moral code. And he never did anything that he considered to be morally wrong. That didn't mean his code was in perfect alignment with the law, or the Ten Commandments. But there was one thing I knew about him with absolute certainty. "I trust him."

"Yeah, well I don't. And you sure as hell better not get on that plane."

"Or what?"

"Steph, don't do this. Don't make me that guy."

"What guy?"

"The guy who gives ultimatums. Trying to tell you what to do is like waving a flag at a bull."

"So don't try to tell me what to do."

"Jesus Christ, you're the most stubborn woman I've ever met in my life. I must be crazy to want to marry you."

"Yeah? So don't marry me!"

I hung up. It started ringing again a second later, but I hit the button, sending the call to voicemail. And then, just for good measure, I shut my phone off. I let out a big sigh that was part anxiety part relief.

The air pressure changed behind me and I knew without looking that Ranger was standing there. Hard to know if he'd overheard any of that. Hard to care at the moment either. I swiped the one tear away and turned to face him. His expression infuriatingly blank. "We all good here?" he asked.

"Yes. We're good."

He tipped his head in one of those almost nods and gestured for me to go ahead of him toward our gate.

We managed to get an entire row in the back of the plane. Normally I like to sit up front because of the leg room. But Ranger always sat with his back to a wall. Apparently that goes for plane rides too. He took the window seat in the corner. I took the seat next to him. "We're gonna be in the air for a few hours. Why don't you get some sleep."

"I can't sleep on planes. It just doesn't work."

"Babe, you look exhausted."

"Maybe I wouldn't be if somebody hadn't knocked on my door at two in the morning and kissed the bejezus out of me."

His mouth lifted at one corner. "Did you find yourself in a state?"

"No."

"Liar."

Dammit. Freaking mind reader. "You did that on purpose."

"And?"

Ugh! "You're impossible."

I heard the silent laugh. He lifted the armrest from between us and pulled me into him, kissing the top of my head. "Just try and rest. It'll make you less snarky."

"I am not snarky."

Pretty sure I heard him grin.

It was actually pretty comfortable lying on Ranger's chest. A familiar combination of warm, firm muscle and Bulgari Green shower gel. I stretched out my legs on the empty seat beside me and snuggled into him. Let my eyes close. It was nice. Relaxing. Even if I wasn't going to get any real sleep.

I woke up laying flat in a bed so glorious I wondered for a second if the plane had crashed and I'd somehow ended up in heaven. I did a quick inventory. Felt like I was in one piece. Wasn't alone, either. The solid warmth and even breaths wrapped in the dizzying scent of Bulgari told me Ranger was in the bed next to me. I opened my eyes. We were in his bedroom at Rangeman. Uh-oh. Maybe I really had died. The last thing I remembered was snuggling on a plane with Ranger, and then—

He must have sensed I was alert because Ranger's arms curled around me, pulling my back against his chest. He kissed the back of my neck. Oh god. That felt just as good in heaven. I let my body melt into him and he took that for encouragement. Kissing the hollow of my neck and rolling me toward him. Taking the scenic route toward my lips.

"What happened?" I asked him, my voice all breathy. Just above a whisper.

"Nothing yet." Ranger's hand slid down to my ass and pulled me against him. Warm and hard and everywhere.

"I thought we were flying to Miami."

"We did. You were out cold when the plane landed, so I carried you to the car. Brought you up to the penthouse at Rangeman Miami."

"So I didn't die and go to heaven?"

"Is this heaven for you?" he asked, kissing me softly. Oh boy, was it ever. He deepened the kiss, his hands wandering, and it took every splintered shard of my will power to pull back.

"Don't read too much into that. I'm still with Morelli."

"Still? It's kind of ambiguous when you scream 'so don't marry me' at your boyfriend over the phone in a crowded airport."

"We had a fight. The moment got heated."

"So you still want to marry him?"

Jeez. What happened to us not talking about our feelings? "This is not a conversation I can have laying in your bed like this."

"What conversation would you like to have laying in my bed like this?" he asked, his hand exploring under my shirt. Jeez Louis, the man had magic fingers.

"I thought we were here to find Marco."

"I can multitask."

His thumb brushed across my nipple and it sent a shiver all the way down to my toes. Oh god, if he didn't stop that I was a goner. "Morelli trusts me."

"He doesn't trust me."

"But I trust you."

Ranger drew in a patient breath and pulled back just enough to rest his hand on my ribs under the shirt. He was still caressing me, but it was more affectionate than it was seductive. "Manny said he picked up Marco at two yesterday and dropped him off in South Beach on his way to work. Marco didn't ask him for a place to stay."

"So where is he?"

"Don't know. I've got a lot of family in Miami. My dad's side settled here after leaving Cuba. Most of them put down roots. Marco could be crashing with any of our cousins. I figured I'd make some calls while you were getting dressed. Maybe start with my Grandma Lucia."

"She's the one you lived with through high school?"

"Yes. It's a long shot, since I don't see Marco hanging out at our granny's house if he's laying low, but it's possible she's heard something."

"Wait. You said get dressed. I don't have any clothes here."

"Yes you do. I called Ella last night and had her select a few things. My Miami housekeeper Delma would have hung them in the closet when they arrived."

"Really?"

Ranger watched me with laughter in his eyes when I threw back the covers and scurried toward the closet. It was exactly like the one Ranger had at home. In fact, everything was exactly as Ranger had at home, except that some of the earth tones here were complimented with hints of blues and greens that made me think of the ocean. I opened the walk in closet door and found three familiar walls of solid black. Uniform shirts and cargo pants and black business suits. Some of them very fancy. And then I found the little section on one side that had women's clothes. Everything from cute blouses and skinny jeans to a very daring shiny gold dress that looked like the kind of thing I'd wear on a distraction job. I pulled that one from the closet and showed it to Ranger. "Did you think there would be cause for a distraction?"

"That's for eveningwear. Gotta blend in."

"Ha! This is _not_ blending in."

"You'd be surprised. For now just pick something nice. A short little sundress will work. Then we'll head down to the garage and take the 911 for a spin."

"Let me guess. You've got a personal fleet here too."

"Comes with the building."

"Cute. Are you sure it's a good idea to take your signature car out when we're tracing someone who knows you so well? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the Porsche Turbo. But it does have a tendency to stand out."

He was laughing at me again. I was sure of it. "Babe. You've clearly never been to Miami."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ranger

Steph didn't need any encouragement after she saw her new wardrobe. Headed straight to the bathroom to start the shower. It was a very tempting thought to join her. He'd always been good in the shower. She thought so too, based on the way the panting and breathless screams wrung every last shred of tension from her pliant body. Now wasn't a good time, though. Not with her still clinging to her guilt over Morelli. He'd learned the hard way over the years that seducing her had its own cost when she wasn't ready. This time he'd have to settle for running through his many memories of her in nothing but smooth creamy skin in the steam bathed waterfall.

A smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. Damn. This was gonna be a long trip if he didn't get control of his thoughts again.

He made some calls while he tried to ignore the uneven downpour in the bathroom. No one in the family had heard from Marco aside from Manuel. Not surprising. Marco wasn't stupid. He knew how the game was played and he'd always been very good at it. But that was back home, where he had hideouts and resources. Here, he was on Ranger's home turf. Something he should have realized before he tried to run.

The water cut off. A few seconds later, Steph came out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a skimpy white towel, her long legs still glistening. God. If she knew what seeing her like that did to him she'd be terrified. It took a good portion of his will not to snatch her up and throw her on the bed. Pour over her until she was calling her excitement to the ceiling. She vanished into the closet and he pulled his thoughts back. His entire body still humming.

She was wearing a sweet little sundress when she came back, her erratic chocolate brown bedroom curls falling around her shoulders. The pale forget-me-not print farbic sparking the intense blue in her vibrant eyes. Her flowing skirt only came down to mid thigh and he was getting the impulse to toss her onto the bed again.

That time she saw it. Swallowed. An ambivalent heat lighting her eyes that told him there was a part of her that wanted nothing more. Too bad it was the other part of her they had to listen to. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Ranger led the way out of the penthouse apartment and into the elevator. Hit six for the control room. All of his buildings were roughly the same. They varied in size. Height. But he'd tried to keep to the same basic layout. It made things simple. Easy. Which was why Steph looked like she got déjà vu when the elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto the floor. The bank of monitors was identical. The short stretch of cubicles for office work. He even had an office here in the exact same location. And beside it, where Tank's office was in Trenton, sat the door of his Miami second in command.

Lester Santos came out of his office a moment after they left the elevator. No doubt alerted to movement the moment they'd left the penthouse apartment. He didn't look at all surprised to see Steph. He'd been told Ranger had a woman with him. Hadn't known who until now, though. He grinned. "Hey, it's the chick who doesn't like to get arrested or shot," he said, offering a hand. Wiseass.

"Steph, you remember Lester Santos."

She accepted the hand and shook it out of Burg-engrained politeness. Trying to look comfortable. "Yes. From the interior decorating, right?"

Les grinned even bigger. "I honestly thought you'd call it after that job. Glad to see you stuck with it. I'm guessing you finally learned how to have fun."

"She has her moments," Ranger said, hiding a smile of his own. "Lester has been heading Rangeman Miami since I acquired it. You've also met the man I've got over the Boston office, Bobby Brown."

"I got the better gig," Les said. "He's up there freezing his ass off every winter while I get the land of eternal summer. Not to mention the babes in bikinis," he added with a wink at Steph.

Ranger raised his brow a fraction, but Santos was busy checking out Stephanie with less subtly than Ranger was used to. Maybe speculating just how much satisfaction they'd found upstairs. A hard look was all it took to remind Santos who he was dealing with. "We hear anything yet?"

Lester shook his head. "I've got Chuck on the police scanners and Diego and Johnny canvassing hotels. If someone fitting Marco's description pops up we'll know it. Until then, I've got the facial rec combing social media. Might take a while, but with the high volume of selfies and tourist shots on South Beach, it's possible we'll get lucky."

"Keep me posted. We're gonna go do a little legwork."

Lester's eyes dropped to Steph's short skirt at the word legwork. Remembered himself a half second later. That was something Ranger was going to have to expect. The Miami office wasn't nearly as practiced at minding the line as his men in Trenton. And Steph was undeniably sexy. "Yes, sir," Les added for good measure. Ranger gave him a curt nod and put a hand to Steph's back to guide her out. A possessive gesture to lay down the clear message that this was his woman. A fact that was under no circumstance to be treated lightly.

The pristine black Porsche 911 Turbo was waiting in for them in his personal space beside the elevator, between his Porsche Cayenne and his black Ford F150.

Steph paused when she saw the black Bentley at the end of the line. "What is that?"

"Client car."

"You drive that to meet your clients? That's a $300,000 dollar car!"

"It's an image thing, Babe."

"I thought your image was Porsches."

"Porsche doesn't say here what it does in Trenton. Here, the point is better made with a Bentley."

He opened her door for her and waited patiently for her to respond. She gaped for an adorable second and then took the hand he offered and angled into the passenger seat of the Turbo. He shut the door and went around to his side to slip into the driver's seat. Then he put the high performance car in gear and pulled out onto the streets of Miami.

ooo

Steph

It took a grand total of one city block for me to understand what he'd meant about the Bentley. In Trenton, the black Porsche 911 Turbo made a statement, and everyone knew that statement belonged to Ranger. In Miami? Not so much. In less than a mile we'd passed another black 911, a green Porsche Carrera, and two Panamas, one silver one red. And on the second mile, I spotted a matched set of Cayennes sitting side by side at a stoplight.

"Holy cats. It's like Miami is one big Porsche dealership."

He didn't respond, but I think he might have been smiling.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"South Beach. According to our intel, our man was last seen there at just before five yesterday afternoon. Hard to say where he stayed last night, seeing as he wasn't harbored by any of his known associates."

"And by known associates you mean your family."

"Yeah."

"Sometimes you talk about this like the man we're trying to find isn't your own brother."

"The job's the job, Babe. Can't take it personal."

"Except this isn't just a job. He's not FTA and no one's paying us. And he's your brother."

"Stephanie, mixing personal feelings into a life like this makes things messy, and messy leads to mistakes. In our line of work, mistakes have serious consequences."

"So it's about emotional distance?"

"Among other things. Right now, we're after a skip who's trying to flee our custody. It's not productive to worry about anything beyond that at the moment."

He'd said it with such dispassion that I'd almost believed him. "So what happens when we find him?"

Ranger cut a glance to me and then faced the road again. "Let's just find him first."

Boy. Not in a particularly good mood.

I let Ranger get back into his zone again while I watched Miami slip by the windows. The center city was fully of sky scrapers and high rise apartment buildings. A wide open and impressive skyline. But they got shorter and fewer the closer we got to the shore. By the time we reached South Beach, it was like a different world. Colorful and art deco, like old episodes of Miami vice. The smooth pale sands stretched flat right along the edge of the city, crowded with scantily clad people with incredible bodies. The palm trees had made a strong impression the moment we left the Rangeman building, but following along Ocean Drive, boutique shops on one side, the stretch of lawn the only thing between us and the Atlantic on the other, I couldn't imagine how the feel of south Florida could be any clearer.

We found a place to park and Ranger angled out of the car. Opened my door and offered me a hand. The oppressive humidity hit me all at once. Followed by the cool heat that pressed in on me. So much like Hawaii that it sent a visceral sensation all the way through my body. "So, what's the plan?" I asked him, praying the breathlessness was because of the humidity.

"Manny works in a lounge across the street. I thought we'd have a face to face before we extend our search. Depending on the outcome, our next step would be to check the more likely bars and night clubs to see if anyone remembers our man and who he might have been seen with. Lester has people canvassing hotels, but I don't see our target doing something so obvious and predictable. Given he didn't go to family, I'm betting he found a woman to go home with last night."

"You think he went home with a random woman just so he wouldn't have to stay in a hotel?"

He cut another glance at me, this time with a touch of humor. "Well, that's not the only reason, but I'm sure it was on the list."

No judgment. Interesting. "Have you ever hooked up with a random woman to avoid a hotel bill?"

That got me a real smile. "Babe."

"What? Have you?"

The shake of his head was barely there. He was laughing at me. Wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him, his lips brushing my neck just under my ear. Made a familiar heat uncurl low in my belly. "Not to avoid a hotel bill."

"So that's a yes on the random women?" I asked, trying to ignore the way my voice was shaking.

His got even more velvet. A soft laugh tickling my skin and skittering down my body. "In another life," he whispered. Pressed a kiss to my neck and then moved back with a grin. Started across the street with his arm still around me. Which was good. If it weren't for that arm I might have forgotten how my legs worked.

ooo

Ranger

Manny lifted his chin in greeting the moment he saw them from behind the crowded lounge bar. The stress behind his eyes didn't stop the wide grin. Ranger and Manny had been thick as thieves in high school. Quite literally. Got in trouble for shoplifting once when they were fifteen. Of course, it wasn't the only time they shoplifted. It was just the only time they were caught. Aunt Alma had blamed Ranger. He was the bad egg, after all. Car thief. Juvenile delinquent. The little punk gang banger that was sent away from his family to spare the younger siblings his bad influence. Little did she know most of the shit they got into had been Manny's idea. Encouraged by the carte blanche hanging out with his hell raiser cousin had given him.

Sometimes it surprised Ranger they'd survived into adulthood without ODing or doing time. Credit for which went solely to their Grandma Lucia. That woman had an iron spine, and a firm backhand when needed. Wouldn't take Ranger's shit anymore than she would accept his excuses. Fought tooth and nail to straighten him out. Taught him that no matter what life did to him, no matter the places he found himself, there were moral lines that should never be crossed. Something he still tried to hold to.

Manny passed the last cocktail to a woman in a tight fuchsia dress and waited for her to walk away. Held out a hand to greet his favorite cousin. The complicated fist bumping ending in a one armed hug. Then he turned his attention to Stephanie with a long and thorough head to toe scan. "Hey, Cuz, who's your lady friend, and is she available?"

"Not for you. She's got higher standards than that." Manny put a hand to his heart like Ranger'd cut him. Ranger felt a smile pull at one corner of his mouth. "I don't suppose Marco turned up yet."

"Naw, man. Still haven't seen him since yesterday."

"How'd he look? He say anything?"

"Nothing I remember. He was real quiet. Like he had a lot on his mind."

Like that his ex was just murdered? "You wanna be more specific?"

"I don't know. Distracted? Like he was trying to work something out in his head. Like the kind of face you used to get when you were up to something."

"Get any impression what he might be up to?"

Manny shook his head.

"He flew here under an alias. You catch any names?"

"No, but I did see his wallet. Had a lot of cash on him. And I mean a _lot_ of cash."

Not surprising. A little less convenient, though. Cash was harder to follow than a credit trail, and having a lot of it not only decreased the need to reach out for resources, it showed forethought. "Any place you can think of where he might hang out?"

"Marco? Man, Marco likes the night life. You hit up some clubs tonight, I bet you'll find him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Steph

The silence around Ranger was extra pensive when we left Manny's lounge. Predator mode. Probably analyzing the situation from way more angles than I even knew existed. He scanned Ocean Drive for a long moment and then looked at his watch. "We've got a few hours. We'll grab some dinner while we figure out his next move."

"You think you can predict where he'll be tonight?"

"Maybe. There are advantages to knowing a skip so well. I know the kinds of places he'd never end up."

"Like gay clubs or country bars."

"Or any place with a dress code. Marco doesn't do classy. Mostly, he likes places where he fits in. Hangs with lowlifes and bikers. I've dragged him out of more than one rat hole dive bar in Newark when our mother hadn't heard from him in too many days."

"So we have to check in all the rat hole dive bars in South Beach?"

"For a start."

We ended up in a burger place a few blocks away. Which was good, because I was starving. Ranger got a turkey burger with too much lettuce. I got a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and no lettuce. Ranger finished before I did. Called Lester Santos for a progress report. Ranger doesn't say much when he's on the phone. Mostly he just listens. His eyes never left me. A hint of funny in them as he watched me inhale my burger. He disconnected. "Got a few hits from facial recognition. Apparently Marco was at dance club last night. Got friendly with a busty blonde."

"Can we use that to find him?"

"Not likely. But it might give us a neighborhood to start in."

"I don't suppose there are any more factors we can use to narrow it down."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like a particular kind of clientele? Or a favorite beer on tap?"

"Marco's not really a beer guy. He's more the hard liquor type. Likes to get drunk as fast as possible."

That inspired a thought. "Does he drink Everclear?"

"When available. How did you know that?"

"Loopy. She used a bottle of it to set my car on fire. Is that sold a lot of places?"

"Not in Florida. At least not the high octane kind," he said, tapping his phone again. "Do a rundown on all the establishments in the area that might stock high proof Everclear on the down low and prioritize them by distance from the location tagged on the images from last night. I want a man sent to every location, but tell them to keep their distance. I don't want him spooked." He disconnected. "You may have just made our night easier."

"Glad to help."

Ranger got a look like he was thinking about other ways I could help, but he didn't say it.

It was a few hours before we got the call. Ranger parked the 911 in front of the darkened bar. It looked pretty rough. The kind of place I wouldn't have walked into without Ranger beside me. Being with Ranger always made me feel braver than I was. There weren't a lot of patrons in the grimy interior. Mostly subdued groups and ambitious diehards. Then I saw a man leaning against the center of the bar. He was so disturbingly familiar that I had to concentrate to keep my jaw from dropping. Couple shades lighter. Several shades broodier. But the resemblance was unmistakable. He wasn't as beautiful as his younger brother. At least not under the rough black beard and the tattoos. He was definitely handsome, though. And dangerous.

And very angry.

That anger got more pronounced when he looked up at us. It was so weird. I was used to the quiet power that always surrounded Ranger. Ranger was calm and collected, even when he was mad. The master of control. There was no control in Marco. A hard, sardonic smile lifted one corner of his mouth. Along with a fair amount of contempt. A single, dry laugh rocking his body. He swung his eyes back to the shot in front of him. "What took you so long?"

The tension was so palpable even the burly guys playing darts in the corner were paying attention. I could feel Ranger's energy crackle beside me. Made the hairs on my arm prickle. "I'm sorry. Did I miss the invitation?"

"Musta missed somethin'." Marco knocked back the shot and ground his teeth at the burn. "Gotta say I'm disappointed. I thought you supposed to be like a bloodhound or some shit. Always get your man, right? Fucking pathetic."

"You're drunk."

"You don't know shit." He swung his eyes toward us again. That was when he saw me. His unfocused gaze turning sharp. Taking a lazy trip all the way down my body and back up again, a smirk lifting his face. "Heard you had a girl. Never thought you'd bring 'er, though. You always been more the fuck 'em and leave 'em type. Right princess?"

I tried not to swallow. "Don't call me—"

"He wasn't talked to you, Steph." This was said with deadly quiet. The kind that makes my insides squishy. I've seen Ranger mad before, but I'd never heard his voice sizzle. I'd also never heard anyone call him princess before. "I think it's time we take this to a more appropriate location."

"Fuck that, I ain't done here," Marco said, tapping his shot glass for the bartender. The bartender didn't move. He was watching Ranger like everyone else. A fact that really rubbed Marco wrong. "Know what I don't get? Why this beautiful, sweet looking young lady would want anything to do with your self-righteous entitled ass. She looks way too good for you." His eyes found mine. "What is it, sweetie? You bored? You havin' a little fuck on the wild side?"

"Stephanie is a professional associate of mine, and my current partner. Like Tank."

The snort was almost as unflattering as the head to toe scan. "Yeah, Tank wishes he looked that good in a short little skirt. I ain't stupid, princess. Either you fuck her or you tryin' to fuck her. Either way don't think I buy the 'just friends' bullshit."

"I don't give a flying fuck what you buy. Get up. Now."

"You got no authority here," Marco said, reaching for a bottle over the edge of the bar when the bartender ignored him again.

"Don't need it. You and I both know if you call the police to stop me they'll pack you up with bracelets and chains and put you on a plane back to Jersey. Real inconvenient, being charged with murder. Might ruin your day."

The already tense atmosphere thickened. Every eye in the place darting between Ranger and his brother. Marco finally stood. Knocked back the shot he'd poured for himself before he turned to face us. "Like you give a fuck. You always did think that you were better than me. Like you had a right to judge. And now you're all big time. With your expensive ass cars and your big business and your hot 'not a girlfriend' piece of tail. He thinks he's a badass soldier, but really he's still nothing but a little punk bitch. No way he's givin' you what you need, right baby? What you need is a real man."

Ranger stepped forward, drawing his brother's contemptuous smile again. Didn't say a word. Didn't need to. The warning was radiating from his entire body. Marco just grinned. Said something in Spanish that I couldn't understand. Then Ranger punched him hard in the face. Marco staggered back, barely keeping his feet. Spit blood on the floor and rubbed his jaw, the grin burning in his eyes. "Friends my ass."

In a blink Ranger was on Marco's toes, and then Marco was face down on the floor. The ratcheting sound of cuffs clicking on the arms behind his back. He was swearing again, but most of it was in Spanish. Ranger dragged him up and signaled to the man in black standing idle beside the front door. Handed Marco off with instructions to take him to Rangeman. Ranger stood there staring after them, hands on hips. His breathing still slow and even. Like it was any other apprehension. I knew better though. Ranger didn't broadcast his emotions. That didn't mean he didn't have them. I touched his arm. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"It's okay to be not okay."

The tension eased in him just a little. He cut a glance at me. A twitch at one corner of his mouth. Ranger thought I was amusing. "No point trying to get answers from him until he's sober. Marco always was a belligerent drunk. We'll let him sit in one of the holding cells on the third floor a while. See if he's feeling more cooperative in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan."

We drove back to Rangeman in silence. Parked in his personal space by the elevator. Ranger hit six before he gave me his keys. "I've got some work to do tonight. If you need anything, Delma is eight on the intercom."

"Will you be gone long?"

The almost smile surfaced again. "Not too long, I hope. You can wait up for me if you want."

There was an implied promise in there that I would very much enjoy waiting up for him. I didn't get a chance to have a feeling about that one way or the other, though. The elevator doors opened and Ranger stepped out onto the floor without so much as a kiss goodbye. The doors slid shut and I hit the button on the key fob to send the elevator up to the tenth floor. Wondering if I should feel guilty being this tempted by the prospect.

I didn't end up having to make a decision. I'd passed out around midnight. I blame it on the bed. Ranger had impeccable taste when it came to comfort. Might have been because of the years he spent sleeping on dirt floors in third world countries. Either way, his bed was definitely on my list of top five favorite things. Right behind birthday cake, sex, and room service.

He was in the bed next to me when I woke up. Hard to tell from his breathing if he was sleeping or not. It was often hard to tell with Ranger. I rolled over. Enjoying the glorious sight of his bare mocha skin and perfect body wrapped in nothing but a thin cream colored sheet from the waist down. Of course he was naked. Ranger always slept naked. Not that I'd have to work that hard to imagine him if he didn't. I'm very familiar with what Ranger looks like naked.

His eyes opened, holding mine. Made me wonder if he really could read minds.

He brushed a finger across my temple. Tucking a stray curl behind my ear. "Sleep well?"

I nodded. "You?"

"Well enough. Didn't feel like waiting up?"

"I tried, but your bed is too comfortable and you don't have any books to read."

A real smile lifted his face. "Might have to do something about that," he said, leaning over me. The kiss was slow and thoughtful. Full of careful control. Then his tongue touched mine and the control turned hot. Deliberate. The rest of him following. And then my back was on the mattress, Ranger moving over me. Oh god. "What about Morelli?"

Ranger paused. "What about him?"

"We kind of have an understanding."

Ranger lowered his mouth to my neck, nuzzling me. "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

"How could that not bother you? Would you really want a woman that could jump from one man's bed to another just like that?"

"Not as long as mine is the bed you land in."

"Does that mean you've reconsidered the whole no relationships thing?"

Another pause. The gentle caress of his lips the only answer I got for a minute. "I can't."

"Because the price is too high."

"Yes."

"You know, I've never been clear on what that means exactly."

"It means I can't afford anything more than casual."

"Why?"

Ranger drew in a long, slow breath. I think he was trying to keep his patience. "Babe, not everyone can invest that much in another human being. Relationships require effort. Depth. Trust me. You're better off."

I tried to sit up, forcing him to lift off me an inch. "What does that mean?"

"Babe."

"I'm just trying to understand. What does that mean, I'm better off?"

His dark eyes held mine for a long time. I'm not sure I was even breathing. It felt like forever before he let out a resigned breath. Might as well have been a sigh. "I'm not a good man, Babe."

"Of course you are."

"I'm not. Trust me on this. I've been trying to atone these last few years, but to be honest there's so much red in my ledger I'm not sure I'll ever catch up."

"That doesn't make you a bad man."

"You sure about that? You know about the specialized unit I was in. Thrill junkies. Capable of doing just about anything. I told you I fit the profile. Fit in with men like Orrin. Handpicked for it. We all were. Scalpel and battering ram all in one."

"I still don't see—"

"Steph. Let it go."

Sure, like it was that easy. I'd been trying to let it go for almost a year and I never could seem to manage it. I'd put the clear line down between us for a reason. Because being this close to Ranger always messed with my head and made me all confused. My brain knew he wasn't good for me. My brain knew that Ranger was a broken heart waiting to happen. It was just the rest of me that didn't seem to care until it was too late.

"If I asked again how you defined your role in my life, would it have changed?"

"No."

Still desert. Delicious, but not particularly good for me. Not meant to be the base of my food pyramid. In other words, not to be depended on. "How would you define _my_ role in _your_ life?"

Ranger's deep, dark eyes held mine. Full of shadow.

And no answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ranger

He watched Stephanie try and be brave for a full minute. Wanting an answer. Too bad he couldn't give her one. Not without tearing down every barrier they'd ever put between them. And that wouldn't be fair. Not to her. Telling Stephanie that she was likely the most important person in his life would open up a discussion they couldn't have. Sure. It would get him inside her in about five seconds. But there would be fallout after. There always was.

God. Life would have been so much easier if he could just let her go. He'd tried. Never seemed to work for long. She was an addiction. An obsession he couldn't define. And worst of all, it inspired thoughts in him he couldn't ignore anymore. Made him consider what was possible. Dangerous in and of itself.

Things had been so much simpler a year ago. Before. When the only thoughts that consumed him were how he could get her naked and willing again. Get her to relax enough to give into the blistering sexual pull between them so he could have at least a part of her for as long as she would allow. He'd never imagined succeeding would have so many consequences. Should have known better. Decisions based on emotion always have consequences. Always. And he'd been stupid enough to let his emotions get the better of him. Let himself make one mistake after another until he'd been slapped in the face with a very real and sobering possibility.

A possibility that he'd had no right to hope for.

A whole lot of discipline and determination later, and he'd managed to deny it to himself, at least for the most part. But it was always there in the back of his mind. Surfacing when he let his guard down.

He wasn't about to let his guard down now.

He gave her a brief kiss and lifted off her. "You're the force of nature that keeps me on my toes." And then he strolled into the bathroom, very aware that her eyes were on his bare ass. Steph had always liked his body. Mesmerized by it, in fact. It was a dirty trick. But it effectively got her to drop it. Might have even put her just a little closer to the constant state of arousal he was always in when it came to her.

That thought made him want to smile.

"Marco should be good and hung over by now. You want to be involved in the questioning?"

She pulled the covers back and followed. "Is that a good idea?"

"It's not a _bad_ idea. You do have a talent for getting people to tell you things."

"I don't know. I wasn't all that helpful last night when he was hitting on me."

"You did better than me. At least you kept your temper in check."

"What did he say to you?"

Like he was going to spell it out for her. Sibling rivalry was an understatement when it came to him and his brother. Ranger always trying to prove he was good enough. Marco always trying to make sure he wasn't. Made a habit of taking anything that mattered to his little brother. Jobs. Street cred. Girls. Girls was his favorite. Even as a scrawny fourteen year old, Ranger'd been good with the ladies. Partly because he had a nice face. Partly because he'd learned early how to treat a woman. Unfortunately, the allure of the dangerous older brother had always been an ace up Marco's sleeve.

Ranger knew that ace wasn't something that would work on Stephanie. Didn't mean hearing Marco spell out in crude term what he would do to her had had a good effect on Ranger's control.

He reached in to turn on the shower. "He said the usual."

"Why did he call you princess?"

"Remember when I told you I used to get beat up a lot, because being skinny and pretty with long straight hair made me look like a girl?"

She nodded.

"Marco thought he was being funny and it stuck a while."

"They used to call you princess?"

"There were a few variations, but that was always Marco's favorite."

"Wow."

The smile tried to surface again. He snatched a fistful of the black t-shirt she'd borrowed from him and dragged her up against his naked body, the touch of her bare thighs branding his skin. "You're welcome to join me in the shower if you like."

"Umm…"

He held in a sigh. Released his grip on her shirt. She lingered a moment. Her temptation having a very real effect on his anatomy. And then, like always, she chickened out. Swallowed back the lust and moved away.

"That's okay. You go ahead. I'll wait."

Smart girl. If she'd taken him up on it he'd have had her up against the shower wall in seconds. He gave her a light kiss. "There's breakfast in the kitchen. I'll be out in five."

The adorable light brightened her already sky blue eyes. Steph level excitement at the prospect of food. He couldn't help but watch her cute little ass as she scampered off toward the kitchen.

God, he loved her.

ooo

Two showers and a leisurely breakfast later and they were in the elevator again, heading down to the holding cells on three. Steph had taken extra care when she was getting dressed. Her curls pulled back. Face clean. The skinny jeans covered with his oversized black t-shirt. Steph had a few different modes. This one was her bounty hunter uniform. The one that she wore when she wasn't thinking of herself as sexy. Didn't mean she wasn't still sexy. There wasn't any amount of clothes or garbage that could take that away from her. What it did mean, though, was that Marco's attitude last night had rattled her. She didn't want to be a target again.

He had a renewed sense of contempt for his brother.

Steph shifted when he hit three. Nervous. "Why are the holding cells on the third floor, anyway? Aren't they in the basement in Trenton?"

"Not a lot of basements in Miami, Babe."

"None?"

"Well, there might be a few. But mostly I think they're called swimming pools."

She made a cute little scoffing sound like he'd annoyed her. Effectively lightened his mood again. Ranger was often thankful for Stephanie's presence in his life. She wasn't just a ray of sunshine. She was the whole damn sun. The only source of real light in his otherwise dark existence. Thank god she had his back on this one. Facing this particular trial without her could have gone very wrong.

"So you going in?"

"I think it's better if I wait outside."

"Fair enough. Just make sure to stay close. Step in if it looks like I might kill him."

"Ha ha."

Cute. She thought he was joking.

He nodded to the man standing outside the holding cell. Dismissing him. Peered through the narrow window at his only brother. Marco was on his back on the bare bones holding cell bed, still dressed in his scrubby black jeans and blood red Henley. An arm thrown over his face. Obscured all but the week old beard. Still wearing his heavy leather boots, too. Like he'd passed out the moment he hit the mattress. Ranger shoved the door open and Marco seized. Unable to suppress the whole body tremor that comes with being caught off guard. Ranger could hear the groan he was holding in. "I can't deal with you right now, princess. Go bother somebody else."

Ranger stood at the side of the bed a moment, hands on hips. Then he kicked the iron bed frame. Rattling the whole rig. Marco hissed at the sound and motion. "Yeah. Hangovers are a bitch."

"You still here?"

Ranger was getting way too much enjoyment out of this. "Here's the thing, Marco. We got a problem. I'm figuring you know that, given the whole fleeing the vicinity thing."

Marco lifted a lazy middle finger and rolled to his side to show Ranger his back. Ranger kicked the rig again and the struts came loose, spilling Marco onto the floor bedding and all. He hit hard with a guttural grunt, followed by a pathetic groan. "What the fuck, man?"

"Start talking."

"Or what? Is the big bad Ranger gonna beat the shit out of his older brother just because he can? Big man wanna look good in front of his lady?"

"Drop the shit, Marco. The asshole bit is tired. I need to know what we're dealing with here."

"Oh, 'cause you gonna fix it?"

"Yes. I'm gonna fix it. Because like it or not that's what I do, and the options now are to get a handle on it or hang you out to dry."

"Two guesses which one you'd rather do."

Ranger willed his pulse to stay even, but his fist tightened anyway. The only outward sign his brother was affecting him. "Did you kill Lupita Ortiz?"

Marco's face was all contempt and no answer.

"You're not doing yourself any favors by not cooperating."

"Tell me something, princess. Would you even give a rat's ass if it weren't for Mom?"

Ranger held his brother's glare for a long moment. Refusing to give into the growing frustration. He was careful to keep his voice cold and even. "I'll ask again. Did you murder Lupita Ortiz?"

"You shouldn't have to ask me that."

"I also shouldn't have had to chase you down like a skip fleeing justice."

Marco scoffed. The eye roll nearly Steph-worthy. "Yeah, poor baby. I thought you did this for a living and it takes you a whole day to follow breadcrumbs?"

The words hung between them, the familiar weight in the pit of his stomach. Shit. Crafty bastard. He should have recognized the signs. Marco had tipped off the sister they were both closest to. The favorite cousin who was also Ranger's best connection to the area. Knowing that those were the sources Ranger would go to first. Marco could have vanished anywhere with the kind of cash he had on him. But he didn't. He ran away to Ranger's backyard, where Ranger had the resources and the small army of men needed to hunt him down.

A trail of breadcrumbs only he could follow.

Ranger had been played.

Well, at least one thing hadn't changed. Marco was still cunning as a fox.

"You have my attention."

"Good," Marco said, slouching against the battered off kilter bed frame, his long legs bent in front of him, arms hanging over his knees. A mark of casual control. "From that stone cold soldier face I'm guessing you just realized we're not here by accident."

"Enlighten me."

"Truth is I'm in a tight spot. Had a deal go sideways. Didn't have the connections to fix it myself."

"Let me guess. I do."

"See, pretty and smart."

"And what connections exactly did you think you were luring me down here to exploit?"

"Streets say you used to run with a guy called Asimov."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Streets also implied said associate is one of the biggest arms dealers on the east coast."

"And that's what you need."

"That's what I need."

"I don't suppose you feel like explaining what the hell you've gotten yourself into."

"Not particularly."

"Let me rephrase. You want Asimov, you give details. Or I walk and you can figure it out on your own."

That finally got the smirk off Marco's face. "Fine. Since your precious ass needs details. I agreed to be the middle man for a deal 'bout a week back. Was supposed to get a shipment of guns from some Russian assholes. Only they didn't show. I'm left holding an assload of cash and no guns. Can't exactly go back to the buyers and explain that to them. So I'm trying to be creative. Figured I'd find another source on my own."

"Where does Loopy fit in?"

"Buyers were her contacts."

"And she'd dead because…"

"I'm guessing they didn't like that I didn't show up with their goods on time."

"You really expect me to buy that?"

"Don't care what you buy. I just need Asimov."

Ranger studied his brother for a long second. Waiting for the briefest hint of micro expression to betray him. Nothing. "Why leave breadcrumbs? Why not just ask for my help."

"First off, this is not asking for your help, princess. This is exploiting your contacts. You're nothing but a shortcut from A to B for me."

"And second?"

"Somebody put a bullet between my girl's eyes. You think it's smart for me to make myself easy to find? Cops aren't the only ones gonna be looking for me."

ooo

Steph

Ranger didn't say a word when he came out of the cell. His face even more shadow than normal. Can't say I blame him. If my brother had just said all that I'd be freaking out. After last night I'd assumed Marco was just a screw up. The bitter big brother who couldn't handle his little brother's success. Apparently we'd both underestimated him. Marco wasn't a screw up. He was smart. And crafty. He was the anti-Ranger.

"Do you believe him?"

Ranger shrugged, still deep in thought. "It's an interesting story. Parts of it make sense, but it's hard to say without corroborating evidence."

"Do you actually know a guy named Asimov?"

He cut his eyes to me. The shadow warming slightly. "I do. Though he doesn't go by that name often. It's more a gimmick than it is a cover."

"Is he really a big time arms dealer?"

"Yes."

"And you used to work with him?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Still work with him, Babe. He's a client."

"Omigod."

That time he smiled. "Babe. You do realize that brokering arms deals isn't actually illegal, right?"

"So what Marco's asking isn't against the law?"

"Buying, no. Moving the merchandise across state lines is more a legal gray area, though."

"So what do we do?"

"Right now our best move is to give Marco what he wants. A face to face with the man he calls Asimov. Shouldn't be hard. He's hosting a party tonight at his beach front mansion. Rangeman is providing security."

"So you can just put us on the guest list?" He nodded. "And then?"

"And then we find out what Marco is really after."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Steph

Ranger had some work to do to prepare for the night, so he sent me back upstairs where I'd be comfortable. Said that Delma would likely come up for some of his clothes at some point. She'd been given the task of getting Marco cleaned up and looking like a respectable potential buyer. I thought this was optimistic. Even Ranger didn't look respectable on his best days. Ranger reeked of bad boy through and through. I was thinking the best we could hope for with Anti-Ranger was that he might not look like he'd been scrounged out of the shallow end of a dumpster.

Normally I don't need more than a couple hours to get ready for a night out. But normal doesn't usually have me going to a swanky Miami party at a beachfront mansion owned by an arms dealer either. By lunch time I was starting to regret not having any cases to work or skips to go after. I could have used a serious distraction.

Delma ended up being a plump little Cuban lady with short black hair and a sweet face. And she didn't seem to speak any English. Mostly she just smiled at me. Set lunch on the kitchen counter, helped herself to Ranger's closet and left. Ranger showed up not long after. Got a couple plates out of the cupboard and brought them to the covered tray. "We're all set for tonight. Including an extra level of armed escort. Mostly for show. And of course for minimizing the chances of losing Marco again."

"Do you think that's a possibility?"

"I think it's smart not to underestimate him. I've also received an updated report from Tank. They've officially ruled out your S&W as a possible murder weapon. You're still considered a person of interest, but it's more as an eye witness rather than as a suspect."

"I'm guessing Marco took my place at the top of the list?"

"You'd guess right. They want him in for questioning in connection to the murder of Lupita Ortiz. Whispers suggest an arrest warrant is likely to follow." He portioned out the food. "There's also been murmuring about my possible involvement. Apparently Moran thinks the partial surveillance was suspicious. Along with the paper trail on the motorcycle Loopy was driving."

"Morelli said you bought it."

"Misguided attempt to mend fences."

"They can't really think you'd be involved."

"Babe. I chased my brother to Miami and now I'm about to assist in brokering an arms deal for unknown clients without a full understanding of what those arms will be used for. Hard to get more involved than that."

That was hideously true. Which meant I was unofficially in the same boat.

Ranger went back to work after lunch, leaving me to get dressed. I went through my part of the closet again. Looking over all the pretty things Ella had picked out for me. My eye kept catching on the shiny gold dress. It wouldn't cover a lot of me. Little draped off the shoulder sleeves on a tight sheath. Low neckline and a short skirt. A little ruching across the front to accentuate my assets. It seemed way too fancy. But then, Ranger had said it was eveningwear. Who was I to argue, right?

I took a lot of time getting my hair to behave. Lucky for me Ella had included some serious hair care products and makeup with her purchases. Even luckier for me? Ella buys the good stuff. I have to say, I was looking pretty spectacular by the time I was done. Like, seriously vogue-worthy.

Joyce Barnhart, eat your heart out.

Ranger was in his walk in closet when I came back out. I sat on the end of the bed to slip on the shiny gold heels I'd found to match. Like everything else Ella picked out for me, they were a perfect fit. "Ella's amazing."

I heard Ranger's silent laugh from the closet. "She does like to spoil you." He stepped out of the closet still fiddling with his cufflink as I was standing up. I bit my lip. Oh god. He looked edible. The perfect black pressed linen shirt clung to his incredible body like it had been made just for him. Hell, it probably had been. Black slacks. Silk tie. Expensive Italian leather shoes. This was better than corporate Ranger. This was business mogul Ranger. A feral panther in a thousand dollar suit. His eyes dilating to deep black when he took me in from golden heel to chocolate curls in one long lazy stroke. A carnivorous look stealing over him. His eyes held mine and from the way my body responded, he might as well have snatched me up, bent me down over the edge of the bed and torn the dress off with his teeth.

I think I might have almost had an orgasm.

A smile twitched at one corner of his mouth. "You're right. Ella is amazing. Giving her that credit card was the best decision I ever made. Come here."

"Oh boy."

He grinned. "Nervous?"

"Should I be?"

"Always. But in this case, I just wanted to give you the jewelry Ella picked out to go with this dress."

"Oh." I stepped toward him. Very aware that there was nothing but his hard won control between me and the doomsday of all sexual experiences. I'd never been capable of that kind of control. And both of us knew it. I was all kindling. One touch of flame and my carefully laid plans would go up in smoke.

His touch was gentle when he fit the gold bracelet to my wrist. Laying a beautiful heavy gold open front necklace around my neck. Then he leaned down. Kissing me just above the low neckline of my dress. The sensation pouring straight through me.

Yep. I definitely almost had an orgasm.

He drew back, smirking. "We'd better get going before I do something we'll both regret."

I was pretty sure only one of us would regret it.

And at the moment, I didn't have any idea which one.

Ranger stepped back and shrugged into his jacket. Put a hand to my back to guide me out.

We left the elevator on the ground floor parking garage. Ranger bypassed the Porsches and the truck. Went straight for the Bentley at the end of the line. The stairwell doors clicked beside the elevators and a man the size of rhinoceros came out. Stood at attention while another behemoth followed, a space between them. And then Rhino moved over and fell in line with a handsome man in a black suit, flanking him like secret service. The man was suave. With the kind of swagger and natural animal magnetism that would make most women go gooey. Thick wavy black hair long enough to dust his collar. Strikingly dark eyes. His café latte coloring said Latino. His strong features softened by the confident smirk and the…

Omigod.

Never in a million years had I expected Marco to clean up that well. He didn't look like a scrubby lowlife anymore. He looked like a politician. The scruffy black beard was gone, revealing even more of his already nice face. His hair had been trimmed and styled. And replacing the grungy street clothes with the Italian suit gave him instant sex appeal.

It was the first moment that I truly appreciated that this was Ranger's brother.

The cocky air got stronger when he looked me over. Marco liked the gold dress as much as Ranger did. Ranger didn't give him a chance to say it, though. He nodded to Thing One and Thing Two and they adjusted their course. Heading for a fleet vehicle. Herding Marco with them. Ranger opened my door for me.

"I thought you were worried about flight risks. You don't want to keep him in sight?"

"Mace and Cordon will be able to handle him. At least until he gets what he wants. Besides. I've got him tagged with a GPS locator just in case."

"Crafty."

He was thinking about smiling. "Got a lot of practice keeping troublemakers on my radar screen, Babe."

ooo

I'll admit. I had a pretty grand idea in my head of what a beachfront mansion would look like. Asimov's place did not disappoint. If anything, it kind of exceeded my expectations. I'd been picturing a big house with a stunning view. What I actually found was more the kind of palatial villa you see in movies about Columbian drug lords. It was at least three stories. Probably a hundred rooms. And the palm tree lined drive and giant black iron gate added to the mysterious vibe of danger.

Ranger pulled the Bentley around the circular drive and left the key for the valet. He offered me a hand. Wrapped an arm around my waist and tucked me against him. "No need to be nervous, Babe."

"How could I not be nervous? I've never met an arms dealer before."

He chuckled, kissing me just below my ear. "Cute."

Whatever that was supposed to mean.

Mace and Cordon got out of the Explorer behind us. Held the door open for Marco. Marco rebuttoned his jacket and gave it a dignified tug. Looking way more comfortable in the classy suit than I was trying to reconcile this Marco with the old one. He cut his dark eyes to me. Eeek! I turned back to Ranger and followed his lead through the iron gate.

The long stone walk stretched between us and the huge resort style pool, complete with elevated stone patios and cabanas. Hundreds of people crowded around it. Men in fancy silk shirts. Women in revealing dresses. There were even people in the pool. Some in tiny bikinis. Some in even less. All around us there was loud music and dancing and drinking and lights. Like someone had spliced a cocktail party with a rave.

Ranger cut through the crowd and headed straight for the veranda on the second level, still holding me at his side. Indicated to Cordon and Mace that they should wait there with Marco and then bypassed the fence of linebackers in Rangeman black. I tried not to get nervous, but I couldn't help it. My instincts were telling me Asimov was up here. I scanned the veranda for him and found a silver haired magnate in an expensive pale gray suit, white shirt and light tan loafers. He was pretty fit for a man in his fifties. The dark tan giving him a worldly look. Everything I expected a man called Asimov to be. Ranger gave the man a fractional nod.

And then passed him by. Heading instead for a scrawny white guy in his mid thirties.

The guy had on an oversized Hawaiian shirt over a black T and board shorts. Lit up like Hunter and Marcus when he saw us. Guess Ranger's nephews weren't the only ones who thought he was a superhero. "Hey, man! Glad you could make it! I was stoked when I heard you were in town."

"I had some personal business to attend to."

"That's cool, man, that's cool. Hey, who's your foxy date?"

Ranger seemed to notice that I was floored. Pretty sure he was laughing on the inside. "This is Ms. Stephanie Plum. She's an associate of mine. Steph, meet Eddie Isaacson."

"Pleased to meet you," I said, still trying to wrap my brain around it. "So this is Asimov?" I asked Ranger, cutting a look to the distinguished silver-haired guy. "I thought…"

"That's his lawyer, Mr. Cutler."

"Yeah, and he is a _huge_ killjoy," Eddie added, attracting a glimpse from said killjoy. The man didn't correct him. "Anyway, man, what's up? You were sort of vague when you called."

Ranger was going to answer him, but my burning curiosity got the better on me and I blurted out "You're not going to explain about the name?"

That time Ranger grinned. Gave Eddie a nod of encouragement. Eddie just shrugged. "Branding."

That was helpful.

I felt more than heard Ranger's laugh. "I believe it's a reference to Isaac Asimov, the Russian biologist and science fiction writer."

"Yep," Eddie said. "Inside joke. Plus, it makes people take you seriously when you sound Russian." He turned his attention back to Ranger. "So…"

"I have a contact that would like to approach you about a business deal."

"Awe, man. You know I don't take walk-ins. Even when they've got references like you. This is a delicate business. I make one wrong move and I've got Feds crawling up my ass."

"I understand that. But these are extenuating circumstances."

Eddie considered that a moment. Cutting a glance at his lawyer. He looked back at Ranger. "Walk with me. This is starting to sound like a private office kind of conversation."

Ranger nodded and started toward the house, his arm still around me. Eddie stopped him.

"Alone. Now offense," he said to me. "I mean, I'm sure you're trustworthy and all, and you're definitely smokin' hot. It's just that I don't discuss business in front of people I don't know. You understand."

Uh-oh. Not good. I was Ranger's partner. I was supposed to watch his back.

"It's fine, Babe. I won't be long. Stay here. Keep an eye on Marco."

"Sure."

He gave me a _proud of you Babe_ smile and then followed Eddie into the house, Cutler right behind him. Leaving me standing alone behind a wall of Rangeman muscle.

Awkward.

Marco was still standing at the bottom of the stairs between Mace and Cordon. Watching me. Looking entirely too dashing. Ranger had said Marco didn't do classy. Never said that he couldn't.

A wolf in wolf's clothing.

I wandered toward them, trying to project an air of confidence. An _I'm in charge of you mister so don't you dare misbehave_ kind of vibe. Not sure if I managed it, but at least I had his undivided attention. Jeez.

"They're discussing it," I told him.

"I figured. The fact it wasn't an automatic no is in my favor."

"He trusts Ranger."

Marco nodded, but I picked up a subtle context like he thought people weren't necessarily all that bright for trusting Ranger. He scanned me again and I took a bigger gulp of my champagne than I intended. The Manoso almost smile lifted one corner of his mouth. He cut his eyes around him. "You wanna dance?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's just a dance."

"I'm supposed to be watching you."

The smile got bigger. "You can watch me even better from up close. Besides. How often do I get a chance to flirt with my stick-up-his-ass little brother's breathtaking girlfriend?"

I gave him the withering Berg glare, but he just grinned. Offered me a hand anyway.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Okay. Badass bodyguard, then."

I tried to hold the withering glare, but the flattery was actually starting to work on me. Hey, I'm only human. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. Took my champagne flute and passed it to Thing Two. Before I knew it, he had me in the crush, one hand at my waist, the other holding mine to his chest. He was actually pretty good. Once I'd gotten enough of the footwork down to relax a little it was even kinda fun. He spun me and caught me in a dip. Spun me again. The lights and the music and the people all blending together.

And then it all went quiet and I realized he'd whisked me through a pair of double doors and into an empty ballroom.

He held me tight against his body a moment. His touch gentle and slow. His scent so almost familiar that it was like déjà vu. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. Which was alarming in and of itself.

He smiled. "So. Not his girlfriend, huh?"

"It's complicated."

"I bet."

This was starting to feel way too seductive. "We shouldn't be in here."

"I know. That's what makes it fun," he said, walking me backward until my back was against the wall. His body pressing into mine. Parts of me were paying very close attention, but the rest of me was scolding them loudly. It was one thing to be tempted by Ranger. Ranger and I had a lot of history together, and I had very strong feelings for him that I didn't know how to resolve. And this was his brother!

"Don't," I said, little more than a whisper.

"Why not?" he asked, caressing my waist, his eyes on my lips. "He's not giving you what you want. Maybe I can."

He leaned down, the heat from his mouth an inch from mine. And then he was kissing me with the intensity of a man who wants nothing more than to tear a woman's clothes off. He was all over me. Hands and mouth and body. My brain shut off. Leaving me with nothing but base instinct.

Base instinct made my knee racked him hard in the stomach.

He gasped and my fist hit him right in the face. My hands covering my mouth when he flew back and thumped the marble floor.

That was when I heard we had company. Ranger was suddenly there. Grasping my elbows to hold me up. Unable to hold in the laughter. He shook his head in absolute amazement while his men scooped his brother up off the ground. His body said concern, but his face was beaming. All 200 watts aimed directly at me.

"God, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ranger

The moment had been pure unadulterated Steph. One second Marco'd had her plastered against the wall in a passionate kiss, and the next his ass was on the floor with the wind knocked out of him. And here Ranger had actually been worried when he came out of Eddie's office and was told his men had lost sight of them somewhere in the dancing crowd.

Marco had just learned the hard way that cunning only goes so far with Stephanie Plum.

He looked her over to be sure she was alright. Didn't even look rattled. Just a hint of pissed under the shocked surprise. God, she really was the love of his life. "Nice kill, tiger."

"Omigod, I can't believe I just punched your brother in the face!"

"It's okay, Babe, I'm sure he deserved it."

His men grunted in agreement behind them. They'd never dare say it out loud, but he'd felt the snap of energy on either side of him when they'd opened the door and found what looked like his brother and his woman making out hot and heavy. He'd known it couldn't be what it looked like. Hadn't stopped the flair in his chest. The one that, for a fraction of a second, had felt just a little like jealousy.

Lucky for Marco that it had been Steph that knocked him on his ass. If Ranger had reached him there would have been blood involved.

Marco was on his feet again between Mace and Cordon. Looking just a little dazed from Steph's right cross. Ranger cut his eyes to the door and his men obeyed, dragging Marco out. He turned back to Steph as soon as they were alone. "Did you volunteer for the personal guided tour?"

"Not exactly. Do you think that was his plan all along?"

"Probably. As far as I know he's never done anything nonconsensual, but I wouldn't put it past him to think he could seduce you away from me. He's done it before."

"Really?"

"Yes. A few times, actually."

"That's rotten."

He shrugged. It was about par for the course with Marco. Might have stung a little the first time, but then it wasn't like he'd been in love with any of them. Usually Marco moved in before he had a chance to get too attached.

Ranger slid his thumb along the edge of her once perfect red lips to correct the smudge. Tempted when her eyes dropped to his mouth like she thought he might kiss her. Something she seemed all too on board with under the fact she knew she shouldn't.

He'd known from the beginning that it would be trouble to get attached to Stephanie Plum. Tried everything in his control to keep things light and casual between them. Friends with the occasional benefit. And maybe that was the problem. The friends part. He'd put her down as _off limits_ the day he'd met her, but he'd still liked her. Recognized the fierce temper and the tenacity, both qualities he admired. Relaxed his guard around her a little at a time because she was so disarming and genuine.

Truth is, by the time the sexual temptation got the better of him, he'd already gotten attached in a way. Come to value her as a student and a friend. Someone who could lighten his mood and make him laugh. Needed him on a base level, but still had his back when it counted.

He wasn't attached to her because of the attraction.

He was attached because of her.

Ranger took her right hand from between them. Brushing a kiss to her bruised knuckles. "Eddie's waiting for us in his office. He's agreed to hear Marco out. I don't suppose he said anything incriminating before he went full Don Juan?"

"No, sorry."

Ranger held in a smile and kissed her knuckles again, this time with more earnest, then tugged her off the wall and toward the door. He slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I really can count on you to brighten my day."

ooo

Steph

Ranger's guys were waiting just outside the door with Marco, who'd managed to straighten himself up at least a little bit after his unceremonious trip to the floor. The red mark on his cheek was still a glaring beacon, though. It was going to bruise nicely. Just like my hand, by the way it was starting to ache.

Ranger didn't take his arm from around me. Something that Marco couldn't help but look put out by. Ranger gave his men a non-verbal and they released his brother. "You got off easy this time. Don't expect to again. Stephanie's not the type to be messed with."

"Because you'd kick my ass?"

"No, because she will. Stephanie's a bounty hunter. Routinely taking down men twice her size with enough viscous brutality that they call her an animal and beg for mercy. Just last year she tangled with a knife wielding psychopath from the FBI's most wanted and ripped him a new one in a very literal way. With his own knife."

That got Marco's attention. He scanned me again, and this time it wasn't just to imagine what I'd look like naked. I tried really hard not to undermine the oversell by letting the squishy oogy feeling show. Ranger cut a hard look toward the house and Marco glared at him a moment before he obeyed without another word.

Eddie's office was on the second floor. And it was bigger than my apartment. Filled with expensive furniture and exotic doodads from all over the world. Probably from the places he bought and sold arms. He looked different, sitting behind his desk. More serious. Like the goofy fanboy had been set aside the second he'd entered business mode.

He was leaned back in his chair with his fingers steepled over his lap. Eyeing Marco. "Ranger tells me you're interested in making a purchase."

"That's right."

"You have a list?"

Marco glanced at Ranger and then me. Pulled a paper from his inside jacket pocket. Hesitated before he handed it to Mr. Cutler's outstretched hand. Eddie accepted it, studying it thoughtfully. "Tell me why you need me. Ranger said you had a seller lined up once before."

"I was supposed to, but they never showed."

"Names?"

Marco shifted.

Eddie cut his eyes up from the paper. Cold as steel. Jeez. Business mode was scary. "I come from a small world. You want me to get involved I need to know what I'm getting involved with."

"I didn't get names. I was just hired to be the go-between."

"But they were Russians."

"That's what I was told."

Eddie looked at the list again. Rolling his thoughts around in his head. "Who hired you?"

"Friends."

That got him another hard look. "Specifically?"

Marco shifted again, looking really uncomfortable. I was actually starting to feel sorry for him. Believe me, that was as weird as it sounds. He sighed. "My girl ran with some people out of a bar in a little town east of Newark. Came to me with the proposition. I stand in and accept the shipment, I get a cut of the resale. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Until the girl caught a bullet."

Marco nodded.

"And you don't know who the end buyer was?"

Marco shook his head.

Eddie was quiet a moment. Cut a look to Ranger before he studied the list again. "There's some specific hardware on this list. Stuff that's not easy to find stateside. Could take some digging to run them down. You're just lucky I have so much respect for your brother. I never take on things like this. It's bad business."

"I appreciate it."

"You'll more than appreciate it. I'm only tapping in on this under one condition. This is Ranger's play. He knows how this is done, he knows the contacts, and he knows how to keep any of this shit from blowing back up the chain. That's essential. Especially with somebody dropping bodies. I need to be able to be unseen in this. As do you, in case you were wondering. How out there is your name?"

"Mostly people know my street name."

"Wildog."

"Yeah."

"And how many people know you as Manoso?"

"Not many."

"But some?"

"Hard to say."

Eddie exchanged a look with Ranger. I knew what that look meant. Cutting Marco loose wasn't an option. And neither was helping him disappear if he'd pissed off the wrong people. Because if anybody connected him as a Manoso, there was a good chance it would come back to Ranger. The kind of people who killed the messenger were definitely the kind of people to make it personal. Maybe go after a guy's family. Eddie acknowledged that. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." He stood, tucking the list in his pocket, his posture relaxing. "Oh, one last thing. I gotta know, man. What happened to your face?"

Marco wasn't thrilled with the question. Ranger laughed anyway. "He got fresh with Ms. Plum."

"You did that?" Eddie asked me.

"I didn't plan it."

Ranger grinned. "There's a reason I've got her watching my back."

"Man. Hot and deadly? Don't suppose I could talk you into staying in Miami. I could use a body guard like you. And I pay really well."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sticking with Ranger."

Eddie grinned. His eyes all admiration. "Lucky man."

ooo

Eddie tried to get us to stay for the rest of the party, but Ranger didn't think it was a good idea. No sense giving his brother a chance to get drunk and make a scene when we'd worked so hard to give off the impression that he was going to go with the program. Personally, I thought there was a snowballs chance in hell he was going to make this easy. But I also knew Ranger well enough to know he was prepared to handle just about anything.

We got back to Rangeman in our two separate cars. Parking the Bentley in its spot at the end of the row. Ranger held the elevator for Marco, Mace and Cordon. Hit three when the doors were closed. "You'll have to stay one more night in the holding cell, since I don't have any empty apartments and I don't really want you roaming my building unattended in the middle of the night."

"You don't trust me?"

"Do I have reason to?"

Marco didn't have an answer for that beyond the contemptuous glare. "What about Ms. Sunshine, here? She get an apartment?"

Ranger gave him the blank expression as the doors slid open and Mace and Cordon got off, herding Marco with him. Their eyes held. And then Ranger lifted his key fob and hit the button. Closing the doors in Marco's face and sending the elevator back up to the top floor. The message couldn't have been clearer if he'd thrown me over his shoulder and grunted like a caveman. "I'm seeing an unhealthy pattern of behavior here."

A hint of grin surfaced at my turning his own words against him. "Takes one to know one, Babe."

"Ever considered couples therapy?"

The grin won. He pulled an arm around me, his body contracting in a silent laugh. He kissed my temple. "Might want to check your phone, by the way. I tried to call when Eddie consented to the audience, but it went straight to voicemail."

"Oh, I think I forgot to turn it back on after we left the airport yesterday." And by forgot, I meant that I hadn't wanted to face the fallout of my decision to follow Ranger to Miami. Morelli was a good man and a great cop, but the strong Italian genes had a tendency to add a lot of yelling and arm waving to his temper when it went redline. And the way we'd left things had likely put him in nuclear territory. Against my better judgment I opened my clutch purse and pulled out my phone. Held down the power button. And as if by prophesy, the missed calls and voicemails started rolling in. Not just from Morelli, but from my mother, my grandmother, Connie…

Ranger looked at it over my shoulder. Then he hit a couple buttons on the touch screen and the counters went back to zero.

I wasn't sure if I should be more annoyed or grateful.

I settled on grateful.

The elevator doors opened and he let us into his cool, crisp apartment. Took my purse and my phone from my hands and set them on the sideboard, closing the door behind us. And then my back was on the wall, a very hard Ranger pressed up against me. My lungs stopped working, every inch of me tingling. His black eyes held mine, fully dilated and full of fire. And then he lowered his mouth to mine. Sharing a breath with me before his lips brushed mine. Slow and intense. One hand moved down, pinning me to him as he deepened the kiss. His other hand sliding up my side. I felt the zipper loosen on my dress and my body exploded, instinct taking over in a very different way this time.

And then reality hit me and my heart stopped.

So did Ranger.

I heard the slow breath he pulled in. Let it out in a way that sounded suspiciously like a sigh. His forehead resting on mine. "You should probably go to bed. We're heading home tomorrow. Probably best if we're ready at a decent hour."

"You're not coming?"

"Do you want me to?"

I bit my lip. Unsure. I caught the almost smile in his eyes as he watched me. Rubbing his thumb along my chin to stop me. "Looks to me like you've got some decisions to make, Babe." He brushed a light kiss to my bottom lip. Lingered. And kissed me again. "I'll be in later."

I nodded. And then Ranger opened the front door again and was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I was alone in the bed when I woke the next morning, but I could tell I wasn't alone in the apartment. I could feel Ranger's energy in the other room. Scents of coffee drifted in from the kitchen to mingle with the Bulgari that still clung to the sheets. Ranger had been in the bed, but I was guessing he hadn't been for a while. Ranger was an early riser. The exception being if there was a possibility for morning sex. And even though that was a thought that had parts of me tingling again, I knew that putting on the breaks last night had been the right thing to do. No matter how tempting it had been.

And let's be honest. It had been very tempting. Like, I might have been shoving his coat off his shoulders and biting his bottom lip kind of tempting. A moment of raw animal power and overwhelming drive. How he'd taken back control from that I have no idea. It was my hesitation that made him do it. And when he'd asked me in that patient velvet tone if I wanted him to come to bed with me, I'd been torn. Like I always was when it came to him.

Oh boy, did I have decisions to make.

I just hadn't had any luck with it so far.

I padded to the bathroom and wrapped one of Ranger's fluffy white robes over the slinky pajamas Ella had picked out for me. No sense added temptation to temptation, right?

Ranger was at the kitchen table with a stack of files when I came out. Cut his eyes up at me with that amused affection I've come to expect from him. Nudged out the chair next to him in way of invitation and turned back to the files. "I had Silvio and his team dig up everything they could on the bar Marco mentioned and the possible patrons that frequent it. Mostly motorcycle clubs and local hardasses. Nobody so far who has any obvious ties to the Russian mob, but the clientele is somewhat transient. And not great at sharing." Ranger added milk to a mug and poured me some coffee from the silver pot on the tray. "Might have to get creative once we get back to Jersey."

I took the seat next to him and helped myself to a piece of toast. "When is our flight?"

"We don't have a set departure time. I chartered a plane to avoid having to put names on a manifest. Should make it easier to bring Marco back without any red flags."

"And then?"

"Safe house until we get this figured out."

"Do you think he's going to go quietly?"

"He will if he knows what's good for him."

"So no."

Ranger looked up at me again, a smile pulling at his mouth.

Turns out chartering a plane was way less hassle than I thought it would be. We didn't have to go through the big security lines to get to the terminal. Instead, we were checked over personally and brought to a small plane on the tarmac. A few hours of relative comfort in the air and we were landing at the small airfield at Trenton Mercer where Tank was waiting to pick us up.

Tank is a big guy. Nearly seven feet of muscle and menace. He'd served with Ranger in Special Forces. He was the rock that watched Ranger's back. He has a softer side, though, under the gruff exterior. At least where me and his cats are concerned. There was no softness in his eyes now. In fact, the little bit of emotion that escaped his stone cold expression was hard enough to cut steal.

Boy, Ranger was right. Not a Marco fan.

Made all the more uncomfortable by the fact that he was sitting in the back seat with him.

Ranger opened the front passenger door for me and then angled into the driver's seat. Thankfully, it was only a ten minute drive to wherever we were going. Ranger pulled up to a narrow two story house at the edge of Ewing Township. It wasn't much to look at, aside from the high brick wall that surrounded the front and back. Unless you knew what you were looking at. All the windows were blocked out and made of bullet resistant glass. And there were low key cameras covering all the entrances. Ranger hit a button on a remote and the gate opened.

There was already another fleet vehicle in the garage. Diaz standing by the door into the house. I didn't know Diaz well. He was mostly quiet and kind of boring. Sometimes had the swing shift on the control room monitors at Rangeman. The only thing I knew about his personal life was that he used to be married to one of Ranger's cousins until she found somebody she liked better. Which meant Ranger was keeping the Marco watch to people who already knew him. Smart. He was less likely to be underestimated that way.

The Escalade was still a tense kind of quiet on the way back to Rangeman, but I could feel the way Tank had relaxed. He almost smiled at me when he got out of the car in the parking garage and headed inside. Ranger came around to open my door for me, offering me a hand. "I have some things to take care of this afternoon. Take any fleet vehicle you want. The keys will already be in it."

"That's okay. I've got Big Blue at home."

"You don't. I had Hal take it back to your mother's house after we left for Newark. Besides, I'd prefer you be in something less conspicuous for the moment. The Buick was sitting outside of Lupita's place for hours the day she was killed. Possibly _while_ she was killed. I don't find it comforting to mark your constant whereabouts with a flag that big and blue."

He had a point. "Okay. But on one condition."

"I'm dying to hear it."

"You have to tell me what happened between Marco and Tank."

"If I were you, I'd've gone with something sexier."

"Of course you would. Don't try and change the subject."

"Babe, that story's not going to be nearly as satisfying as other requests you could make."

"I still want to hear it."

I was amusing him again. "Marco got himself into some trouble a couple years ago and talked Tank into bailing him out like it was a favor to me. Ended up getting him involved neck deep with a shipment of stolen pharmaceuticals and a pissed off rival dealer. Tank was shot and then arrested."

"Omigod!"

"Yeah. He managed to use our connections to get the charges dropped, but he was out of rotation for nearly six weeks recuperating. Needless to say Tank doesn't trust Marco half as far as he could throw him."

"I imagine he could throw him pretty far."

Ranger smiled.

I picked out a Range Rover and drove it to the bonds office. Found Lula and Connie congregating around Connie's computer. They went brows up when they saw me. "See, I told you she didn't run away to Canada," Connie said. "Pay up."

"Nuh-uh. We don't know where she's been. Could be she went to Canada, got bored, and decided to come back."

"I didn't go to Canada," I told her.

"Well nuts." Lula dug into her purse and slapped some money into Connie's outstretched hand.

Vinnie's door swung open and my ferret-faced cousin showed up in the opening. His black hair slicked back to match his shined, pointy shoes. Hands on his skinny hips over the green diamond patterned lounge shirt that was tucked into his too tight black pants. "Where the hell have you been?"

"None of your business, that's where."

"Yeah? Well, while you're off boffing Ranger again or whatever the hell you've been up to nobody's here catching skips, which means I'm losing my shirt."

"That there seems like a plus side to me," Lula added. "That shirt is a crime against fashion."

I rolled my eyes so hard I made myself dizzy. "I was only gone two days. I didn't even have anything outstanding beside Loopy Ortiz, and we're still waiting for a death certificate for her."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I don't shoot her!"

"Whatever."

I was about to argue when the front door opened and closed again. Lula and Connie turned their full attention toward the door. Cutting sideways glances at me. Oh boy. From the avid soap opera audience expressions, I was pretty sure I knew who it was. I sucked in a breath to stay brave and faced Joe Morelli. He was staring at me, hands on hips. Giving nothing away. All cop and no boyfriend. "I need a word with Stephanie."

Crap.

"Outside."

Double crap.

I tried really hard to think of something in the office that needed my immediate and undivided attention, but it didn't end up being as easy as it sounded. My shoulders sagged. Guess there wasn't any point delaying the inevitable. If it wasn't here he'd just end up cornering me in my apartment. At least here we were less likely to go full on Italian shouting match. I followed Joe out to the curb, where he'd parked his green SUV on the Range Rover's bumper to prevent a daring escape. I held in a sigh.

Morelli didn't say anything for a long time. Just stood there watching his shoes. Like he was trying to keep his patience. No sign of his thoughts snuck out of the cop face. Not until he pulled in a deep breath and let is out all at once. "What you said right before you left. Was that you breaking up with me?"

"No."

His eyes moved up to mine. "So you didn't sleep with Ranger."

"No, I didn't sleep with Ranger."

A bunch of the tension fell out of his shoulders. "That's good to hear. And you didn't aid and abed a fugitive."

"Well…"

"Dammit Stephanie."

"Hey, two out of three is usually considered good."

"Two out of three is 66%. That's a D at best."

"A D is still a passing grade."

"I swear you're giving me gray hairs."

"Are you sure the gray hairs aren't from the fact you're coming up on forty?"

Morelli shook his head at me, trying to hold back a grin. "Alright, smartass. So where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Can't tell you."

"Excuse me?"

"I promised."

"Cupcake, you're not doing Ranger any favors keeping his brother from the police. They're talking about hauling him in too."

"He won't let that happen."

"No shit. We've done this dance before and Ranger always stays one step ahead. But Steph, I need to know what the hell is going on. I can't protect you if I don't know what you're up to."

This was true. Trouble was, I was pretty sure what we were up to was breaking way more laws than Morelli could turn a blind eye to. He was a good man. One of the best I'd ever known. And he'd always had my back before. But he was also a good cop. Morelli took the law seriously. And there was a little voice inside me that said this time there was a very good chance that reading him in on this might force him to choose between me and upholding the law.

"I don't want to put you in a compromising position."

"Stephanie."

"Joe. You're just going to have to trust me that Ranger's on top of it."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," he said to his shoes again. "Christ. Why does loving you have to be so hard?" He looked up at me again. Holding my eyes with the warm whiskey of his. "Ranger steps one toe out of line and I'm hauling him in myself."

"Got it."

"And if he helps his brother escape justice—"

"He won't."

Joe didn't seem entirely convinced of that, but he didn't fight me on it. He just gave me the _I didn't see this_ head shake and started for his truck without another word. Normally he would have flirted a little. Maybe snuck a peak down my shirt or kissed me senseless. Guess he was still a little annoyed about the whole Miami thing. And admittedly, the radio silence probably didn't help. Morelli was halfway to his truck before he paused. I heard him swear. Then he turned on his heels and in two steps, his mouth was on mine. The heat took me by surprise before my brain went numb. Dulled by all the yummy sensations pouring down my body. He broke the kiss wearing a real smile. "I missed you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Just a little bit."

He kissed me again and went for the truck. I was still standing on the curb when he drove off. I let my feet carry me back into the bonds office. Lula and Connie were both staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing," Connie said. She collected up the files from her desk and offered them up. "These are all the no shows from court that last couple days. Three in all. Two of them are pretty low bonds, but one is worth some serious money."

"That's what Vinnie's got his panties in a twist over?" Lula wanted to know.

Connie nodded. "The sooner you can catch him the better."

I took the files. "I'm on it."

I carried my things back to the Range Rover and went back to my apartment. Staying with Ranger was always nice. His apartment was always just the right temperature, professionally decorated with expensive fixtures and crystal stemware. Ranger lived well. But there was also something nice about being home. With Ranger, I was just a guest. But my apartment was all mine. Not to mention it was where my stuff is.

I dropped my bag on the kitchen counter and checked on Rex. Feeling like a bad hamster mom for leaving him on his own for two days. I know he's pretty self sufficient, but still.

When I got to his glass cage, though, not only was Rex happy and healthy, his cage had been cleaned. There was even a fresh baby carrot in his dish that looked to have been put there that morning. Huh.

My phone chirped. Ranger. "Did you ask Ella to look after Rex while I was gone?"

"She might have stopped by once or twice. I asked around about the motorcycle club Lupita was most often associated with. Apparently it's rolling through town the next couple days. I'm thinking we should head over there tomorrow night. See if we can learn anything useful."

"By head over there, you mean go to the biker bar."

"Yep."

"Do you really think they'll talk to us?"

"Odds will go up if we blend in. I'm having Ella pick out a few things for you to help our cover. She'll bring them over when they arrive."

"Oh great. More skin tight leather and booty pants."

I heard it when Ranger grinned. "My favorite part of the job."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Most people would take an afternoon to decompress after an adventure like mine, but I'm really not most people. I couldn't possibly sit still with all that was going on. I looked at the files Connie had given me. Nothing remarkable about the first two. They were low level offenses. One arrested for marijuana possession, which is usually an easy catch since they tend to be pretty mellow. The other was a first time offender who'd been caught tampering with the mail.

The third one was more problematic. Wally Fenetti. Youngest offspring of Walder 'the Whistler' Fenetti. The Whistler had been a minor celebrity during the height of mob rule in Trenton. The kind of ruthless killer who did his own dirty work until the FBI moved in and The Whistler went down in a blaze of glory that forever solidified his place in Trenton mob history. His son Wally hadn't been on many radars until the last couple years. And then a few weeks ago he was arrested for the first degree murder. That's pretty much zero to sixty on the criminal scale.

Probably best not to barrel into this one blind.

I decided to start with my Grandma Mazur. Chambersburg had been the residential epicenter of the Italian mob in Trenton back in the day. Most of the wise guys were retirement age now. Which meant they sometimes went to bingo and hung out at the senior center where Grandma and her friends spent their free time. Grandma had even been known to date the occasional geriatric hitman or serial murderer. The relationships never lasted, though, since they had the unfortunate tendency to die or end up in jail.

Grandma answered my mother's house phone on the second ring. "Thank goodness you called. You have to get over here. Your sister is driving us batty."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's what hasn't happened. She's not due for another two weeks and she's mean as a snake over it."  
"Val doesn't get mean. She's the good one. Everyone called her St. Valerie."

"Yeah, well they never seen her nine months pregnant with a house. Your mother's been ironing since yesterday."

"What about Albert? Isn't he helping?"

"Albert took the girls to his mother's. I don't blame him for not hurrying back."

"Okay. I'll be over soon."

"Good. I'll call Joseph and tell him to come over for dinner tonight."

"That's not necess—" I tried to say, but she hung up on me.

Great. Now I was staying for dinner.

Well, at least it wasn't likely to be as crazy tonight, with Albert and the girls being at his mother's house. If I'd been facing the prospect of another night at the zoo I might have shot myself just to get out of it.

Grandma was waiting for me on the porch when I pulled up in the Range Rover. She didn't look at all surprised. If anything, I think she might have been disappointed. Most of the time when I drive Ranger's cars they're either from his personal fleet or they're special ordered just for me. In either case, that means expensive and sexy. The fleet vehicles his men drive aren't nearly as nice.

My mother was in the midst to cooking dinner when I got inside. Val was eating at the kitchen table, her plate of leftovers smothered in gravy. Her belly so swollen between her and the table that she actually looked angry at the distance. It was the kind of aura you tiptoe around and avoid making eye contact.

"Are you hungry?" Grandma asked me.

I watched Val shovel unidentifiable brown goop into her face. "Um… that's okay. I'm good."

"That's just as well," Grandma told me in a whisper. "If she thought we might take some of her food I'm afraid your sister might get stabby."

A valid concern.

"What do you know about Wally Fenetti?"

"The Whistler's boy? Not a lot. He was from the second marriage, right before Fenetti ended up whistling through all them extra holes, if you know what I mean."

"I don't suppose you know anybody who's talked to him recently."

That finally pulled my mother's attention away from the stove. "Is this another one of your bounty hunting things for that ratfink cousin of yours?"

"Yep."

"It's not another dangerous one, is it?"

"No. Not really." I know lying to my mother is a sin, but I didn't want her to worry. Besides, even a violent mobster's murdering kid wouldn't be the most dangerous criminal I've gone after in the last month.

My mother eyed me like she knew I was lying to her, but then the denial kicked in and she turned back to her cooking. She didn't really want to know. "I went to school with his older sister, Mary. Just last week at mass she was telling me he's been getting up to all sort of shenanigans."

"Like what?"

My mother shrugged. She'd been trying harder to accept what I did for a living, but it still went against the grain of her proper Berg upbringing. Her eyes were on the wooden spoon she was pushing around in the red sauce. "I'm not one to gossip, but from what the ladies have been saying it might have sounded a little like he was trying to start up the old family business."

"Oh, I did hear something like that," Grandma put in. "Way the ladies down at bingo tell it he's been trying to reclaim some of The Whistler's old territory. In fact, didn't he get arrested a couple weeks back for murdering that man?"

I could see the way my mother's spine stiffened. She opened her mouth to object, but then thought better and closed it again.

"What does that mean, reclaiming territory?" I asked.

"The Whistler used to be into all kinds of stuff," Grandma said. "Stuff even the police didn't know about. Couldn't pin nothin' on him. Mostly it sounded like Wally was starting small, but if he's anything like his old man that might just be the surface."

That didn't sound good. I made a mental note to ask Ranger about it next time I saw him. He had ears everywhere. If Fenetti was making moves, there was a good chance Ranger would know about it.

Morelli arrived right before six, his prehistoric golden mutt in tow. We knew Bob was at least part golden retriever. It was the other parts we weren't sure of. Sometimes I wondered it was Saint Bernard. Other times I was pretty sure it was Wholly Mammoth. Either way, there was a lot of shaggy golden brown fur and drool involved.

Bob bounded through the dining room and into the kitchen a second before my mother squealed.

Morelli's smile was warm when he approached, kissing me gently. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

He cut his eyes to Val, who had moved on to eating olives out of the little bowl Grandma had put on the table. She hadn't stopped eating once since I got there. I was starting to wonder what percentage of the baby was going to come out food. Morelli smiled. "Hanging in there, Valerie?"

Val just grunted in response.

I helped Mom and Grandma move dinner to the table and took my seat next to Morelli. No one dared to get in the way when Val dove in first. Even my father sat back. Like he was afraid he might lose a finger. My mother took a generous gulp of her iced tea and grimaced at the burn.

"Val's ready for this thing to pop," Grandma said to Morelli, like that would explain it.

Val rolled her eyes. A very un-Val-like thing to do. "I'm more than ready," she said around her mouthful. "If this kid doesn't come out soon I'm going to strangle someone."

"She'd start with Albert," Grandma said, to which Val nodded emphatically. "You outta try eating something spicy. I hear that can kick start labor."

"That doesn't work. You need to exercise," Mom said. "Go for a nice long walk."

I thought Val being able to walk from the couch to the refrigerator was optimistic, but I knew better than to say it. Judging from the hidden smile, Morelli knew better than to say it too. "My sister swears by Italian food," he offered.

Val shook her head. She'd tried it.

"I've heard doctors say that sex can really get things moving," Grandma said. "What with the nipple stimulation and the semen enzymes and all that."

My father dropped his fork. "Jesus. I just lost my appetite."

"Mother, please. We have company. I'm sure Joseph doesn't want to hear about things like that."

"Like he doesn't know a thing or two already. He's no dummy. Besides. When he and Stephanie have a baby it'll be helpful for them to have all the facts."

Oh god. Just kill me now. "That's not happening any time soon."

"What if soon is all you have left?" my mother said. "None of us are getting any younger. You and Joseph have been seeing each other for years now."

Technically we'd been seeing each other on and off for years. Being off way more often than we were on. "Mom—"

My mother directed all her attention to Joe. "What do you think, Joseph? Do you think there's a chance you might ask Stephanie to marry you someday?"

Joe was fighting a smile. "Actually, I already did, but she said she wouldn't answer me until I had a ring."

The table went dead silent. In fact, I think my mother might have swallowed her tongue. And then Joe pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket and set it on the table next to me. My heart was in my throat. Pounding so hard I couldn't breathe. Everyone was watching me expectantly. I reached for the little box with my numb fingers and opened it. Inside was a plain little silver colored band topped with a single diamond.

"Omigod," my mother said.

Morelli leaned into me when I just kept staring at it, a warm smile on his face. "What do you think, Steph? You wanna marry me?"

"You're serious?"

"Yep. I'm serious."

"Holy cow!"

Morelli just chuckled.

The room was silent and it took me a second to realize they were all waiting for an answer. The yes should have popped out. We'd been talking about this for weeks now. He'd been using the word fiancée and everything. But now that the moment was here I couldn't seem to find the word. Marriage was a big deal. A serious commitment. And now that I was actually looking at a ring all I could feel was panic. Especially with all those eyes staring at me. Oh god.

"Steph?"

"Sorry, I just. Can I think about it?"

I could see it when a little of the light dimmed in Morelli's eyes. He'd been expecting more excitement. Which made me feel pretty guilty for not shouting _Yes!_ But his smile warmed again a second later. "Yeah, of course. If that's what you need. Here," he said, taking my hand. He slid the ring onto my finger. "Try it out while you think about it. See if you like it."

"Oh. Okay."

The ring was a little snug, but it wasn't too bad. An almost fit. And it did look pretty good on my hand, even if it was a little small. Cripes. My entire family was staring at me with a ring on my finger and a potential fiancé at my side and I was worried about size? I looked up. Grandma was beaming. My mother still too shocked to speak. Her eyes were swimming like I was already married.

I popped out of my seat. "I'll go get desert."

"Yes," Mom finally said. "Yes, this calls for a celebration. There's butterscotch pudding on the stove, and I have some fresh whipped cream. I can't believe you're finally getting married!"

ooo

The rest of dinner was all excited chatter and congratulations, as if it was already a done deal. There was a ring on my finger. End of story. My mother had even started asking about dates, but lucky for me she was too excited to get very specific.

Morelli's arm was around me when he walked me to the Range Rover. A sexy grin lighting his face. "So, you wanna come over tonight and celebrate?"

"Gee, I'd love to, but I have to work."

"Take the night off."

"I can't. It's my job. And I need the rent money."

"You won't need rent money once we're married."

"Yeah, but until then I do."

He pulled me up against him, his eyes all melted chocolate. "You sure you don't want to celebrate?"

I was getting less sure. "I didn't know there'd be anything to celebrate tonight. Lula is waiting for me."

Morelli's eyes held mine and I prayed that my pants wouldn't catch fire. I tried to channel Ranger's blank expression, but I wasn't sure it had rubbed off quite as much as I was hoping. I saw it when Morelli sighed his resignation. "If you change your mind…"

"You'll be the first to know."

Morelli nodded and gave me a lingering kiss. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will."

I pulled my door open and climbed inside. Watched Morelli walk Bob to his green SUV. Then I looked down at the ring glistening in the faint light on the edge of the steering wheel.

Oh boy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Now, I know I lied about having plans to work with Lula, but after I was alone it suddenly didn't feel like being with my thoughts was a good idea. There was so much whizzing around in there that it was hard to focus. I called Lula while I drove over to the little pink and purple row house where she rented a room. It only took the promise of a stop at Cluck in the Bucket and an assortment of morning donuts for her to agree to be my wingman. She was waiting for me when I pulled up in front of her building in a bright pink jacket and white petal pushers.

She shimmied up to the Range Rover and slipped into the passenger seat. "You know, normally I don't like going after people at night, on accounta it disturbs my beauty sleep, but tonight I'm feelin' lucky. It feels like there's something in the air." Then she went still mid-buckle. "Holy cats! Is that what I think it is?"

"What?"

"You got a ring on!"

Oh, crap! I'd been so busy trying not to think about it that I forgot to take it off. "It's nothing," I said, trying to pull it. "I was just at my mom's house and one thing led to another and oh my god this thing won't come off my finger!"

"Wait, you got this ring at your mom's place?"

"Yes," I said, twisting it to see if that helped.

"Well, who gave it to you?"

"Joe did. Dammit, why won't it come off!"

"I knew it! You got engaged!"

"I didn't get engaged! I agreed to think about getting engaged and now the stupid ring is stuck!"

"Stop tugging, it'll only make it worse."

"Gah!"

I gave up the fight. Bested by a too tight little bit of metal that had a stranglehold on my finger. Lula held out a palm for my hand so she could see it better. I sighed and gave it over. "See, now that's real pretty. That's almost as nice at the one Tank gave me."

"You mean the one you bought for yourself and tricked him into thinking he bought?"

"Potato potaato. So what's the problem?"

"No problem."

"Girl, then why did your voice go up an octave just now?"

"No reason. It's only that it just happened and I'm not ready to make a decision yet, okay?"

"Yeah, I gotcha. You and me are on the same page on this one. This here's what we call a complicated situation and that's why you need your best friend to get your back and help you out, right? So what's the plan?"

"The plan is to knock on a pothead's door and see if he's home, and if he is we tackle him and drag him to jail."

"Sounds like a solid plan."

It didn't end up being a solid plan, but it worked out okay in the end. The tackling was more an uncoordinated trip and fall, and technically his untied shoelaces got the credit, but a body receipt is a body receipt. We took our luck to the mail fraud guy's house next and struck out, but at least the night hadn't been a total wash. I had a receipt in my pocket worth a week's groceries and a renewed sense of accomplishment. What more could a girl ask for?

I was actually feeling pretty good when I woke up the next morning. Until I felt the foreign weight on my finger and the guilt came back. Dang it. Like my life could get any more complicated. I held up my hand. I guess it was kinda pretty, in its own way. If I could manage to stop comparing it to the ring Ranger had given me in Hawaii. Which wasn't in any way fair, considering that had been a breathtaking diamond and white gold confection with elaborately carved details and a three carat center stone that he had borrowed from a pawnbroker. Any ring would look ordinary next to that. Joe's ring was simple. The diamond might not have been as big or sparkly, but it was nice. And it came with promises. Promises Ranger's ring never had. That was a good thing, right? That was what I wanted.

I tried again to get it off, but the ring was stubborn. After a minute of fruitless tugging I concluded that Lula was right. Fighting was just making it worse. Maybe if I relaxed it would come off easier. I let it go for now and got ready for work. Showered and dressed in my usual uniform of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Then I went to the bonds office, picking up the promised donuts from Tasty Pastry on my way in. Connie was already at her desk, her black heels up on the corner, nail file in hand. She brightened when she saw the donuts. "You're an angel."

"Not really. I promised Lula if she helped with a late night apprehension I'd bring in a dozen." I gave Connie the body receipt. "Picked up Olly Watterson."

"Nice. Any progress on Fenetti?"

"I'm working on it."

"Good, because Vinnie will be in hot water with Harry the Hammer if that money isn't recovered." Harry the Hammer was Vinnie's father-in-law. He didn't come by the nickname casually. "What's that on your finger?"

"It's nothing."

"It looks like an engagement ring."

"Well, I guess technically…"

"You got engaged?"

"I just said I'd think about it."

The front door swung open and Lula came in, her bright yellow shirt and white track suit making her a vivid ray of sunshine. "We talkin' about how Stephanie's not quite almost engaged?"

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Connie wanted to know.

"I don't blame her for taking her time, it's a big decision. You can't just jump in willy nilly. Not to mention she got that tall dark and mysterious shoe out there that's about to drop. That might not go so well."

Connie nodded. "Didn't you just spend the weekend away with him?"

"It wasn't like that. I was helping him with a job."

"Did you tell him Joe was going to propose?"

"It might have come up."

"And?"

"And I just came in to collect Lula so we can pick up a mail tamperer."

"You can't leave us hanging like that."

Want to bet? "Nothing's official yet. I wouldn't even be wearing it except he put it on my finger last night and it's just tight enough that I can't get it off."

"Did you try soap?"

"Yes."

"An ice bath?" Lula asked.

"Yep."

"We could take you to the ER," Connie offered.

"That's not necessary. It's not a problem, it just won't come off." And the last thing I needed was for someone at St. Francis to see me with an engagement ring, on or off. St. Francis was an institution when it came to Berg gossip. "My plan is to just relax today and try again later."

"That could work," Lula said, but the doubtful look she exchanged with Connie told me she was just trying to be supportive. Lula was a good friend. Subtly just wasn't her strong suit.

"Let's try and find Carl Schultz before he tries to tamper with any more mail."

As a first time offender, Carl Shultz should have been an easy catch. He wasn't violent. Had no priors. And because this was his debut experience with the judicial system, he didn't have any reason not to trust me when I invited him to come down to the police station to reschedule his court date. He had most likely missed it out of either fear or forgetfulness anyway. Getting him rebounded should be a piece of cake. If we could find him, that is. He hadn't been home last night or this morning. Lula and I spent most of the day driving around his neighborhood hoping to catch him digging around in mail boxes, but it turned out we just weren't that lucky.

After four hours we decided to call it a day and make a consolation stop for sandwiches and potato salad at Giovacchini's before I dropped her at the bonds office and headed home.

There was a paper shopping bag sitting on my counter when I got back to my apartment. A note from Ella pinned to one handle. I'll admit. I was nervous. Last time Ella picked out a badass bounty hunter costume for me it had consisted of a skintight leather vest and pants that showed my butt crack when I bent over. It had definitely looked the part, but had left me wishing she'd gone a size up.

I held my breath and dug into the bag.

It looked like Ella had been shopping the same place as Loopy. The low rise boot cut jeans would be a snug fit, accented with the studded black leather belt that matched the heeled motorcycle boots. And then there was the black leather corset vest. Black leather cuffs and a studded choker. And to top it all off, a kickass leather riding jacket. The Biker babe starter kit. All I needed were some tattoos.

I found them at the bottom of the bag.

I was squeezing myself into the corset vest in my bathroom when my senses started tingling and I got the feeling I wasn't alone. Then I heard the lock tumble on my front door. The bolt sliding open. My nerves relaxed. No need to guess at who it was. Any idiot could pick a lock, but I only knew one man who could do it that fast and handle the slide bolt. I zipped up the vest and grabbed my boots. Opened the bathroom door.

And found Marco standing in my living room.

My brain warped for a second. Not Marco. But it wasn't quite Ranger either. He was dressed just like Marco had been when we first found him in that bar. He had a day's worth of stubble growing along his jaw. The black jeans hugging him from the thick black leather belt all the way down to his rough black boots. He had on a blood red Henley, the collar open and the sleeves pulled up to his elbows to show the tattoos on his arms and neck. Small gold hoops in his ears. Even his hair was different. Rougher and more disordered. Like it got after a round of rough and dirty lovemaking.

Everything about Ranger had always screamed _Danger, don't touch_. And that was a warning I'd been pretty good at heeding, for the most part. This time the warning was like a big shiny red button. You know you're not supposed to press it, but deep down you kind of want to see what would happen.

He looked me over and then our eyes held. A slight crook to one corner of his mouth. "I like it."

"Of course you do. I'm half naked."

"Half naked is almost as good as completely naked. Where did you put the tattoos?"

"I didn't. They were just the temporary kind. They wouldn't look realistic. Not like yours. Holy crap, are those real?"

"Babe."

That time I was sure it meant _You really think I'd get tattoos for a cover?_ And I knew the chances of that were slim. Ranger had a lot of scars, and he had pierced ears despite the fact he never wore jewelry anymore, but he didn't have any tattoos. And trust me. I'd seen every inch of Ranger's body up close and personal.

He insisted on applying the temporary tattoos to me anyway. A tramp stamp on my lower back. A band around my arm. There was even a sweet rose that he applied directly to my breast. Taking his time as he caressed me with the wet cloth in the intimate space of my bathroom. I was pretty warm all over by the time he lifted the backing away. Then he took out a bottle of liquid skin and painted each one. I was shocked. By the time he was done they looked damn real.

"Those should add a little authenticity," he said, scanning me again. He brushed his fingers along my bare skin between the belt and the bustier. A familiar sensation tingling through all my best places. Made all the better when he slipped his fingers into the waistband of my pants. Then I felt something cold wedge against my skin at my right hip and my brows shot up. He smiled. "Alligator knife."

Damn. I'd never been so turned on from getting armed before.

Ranger grinned and sank to one knee, lifting my right pant leg so he could stick the .38 special into my boot. "I'm not expecting any trouble, but it's always smart to be prepared." He rose up again, very near me, and gave me a tug, plastering me against him. From the way his eyes were dilated, I was sure I wasn't the only one who was turned on. His hand was in my pants again, this time at the back. Lingering there a moment before he reach behind him and I felt the cold steel of a .45 pressing into the small of my back. God, it was unnatural for that to feel this good. His eyes dropped to my mouth and I knew he was going to kiss me. And not just a light kiss either. This would be the kind of kiss that made me wish I wasn't a woman of principal.

Hell. A was already wishing that.

He leaned toward me and I felt my hands curl into his shirt.

And then he stopped.

"Babe?"

I opened my eyes again and found him staring at me, his brow raised. He cut a glance down to my hands.

Oh god. The ring. "I can explain."

The brow arched even more.

I blew out a sigh. "Joe asked me to marry him."

"And you said yes."

"I didn't say yes. I said I'd think about it."

"But you're wearing the ring."

"He asked me to try it out. See if I liked it."

Again with the staring. Stupid blank expression. Why couldn't I read his mind like he could read mine. Life would be so much easier that way. I didn't realize I was biting my lip again until his thumb touched my skin to stop me. The corner of his mouth twitched. "I told you it wouldn't be as nice as the one I gave you."

"The one you gave me wasn't real."

"Oh, it was real."

"You know what I mean. You borrowed it from Gregorio for a job. That's not the same thing."

His eyes were deep and impenetrable, still giving nothing away. I was so very aware of every inch of him wrapped around my body. Took me a second to realize I'd stopped breathing. My lungs opened in a rush and that broke the tension. Ranger released me and stepped back to lean against the sink. "The ring will work fine for our cover if you didn't want to take it off. It's not flashy or expensive. Exactly the kind of thing a working class man would buy for his lady. And it'll mark you as mine, which could reduce any complications that might arise from overzealous attention."

"You want to use Joe's ring as part of our cover?"

He was thinking about smiling again. "You're all mine tonight, Babe."


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry today's chapter was so late, guys. I'm in the process of moving, so things are a little hectic around here. I'm hoping not to let it interrupt my schedule too much, but if I'm late on occasion, you'll know why! :)_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Ranger

It would be about an hour's ride to the bar. Piece of cake in his Porsche. Not quite as comfortable on the Harleys. Hopefully Steph wouldn't mind. She had a license, and he knew she liked to ride. It was just that 70 miles was likely farther than she'd gone in a while. Or ever.

He nabbed his leather jacket off the end of the sofa on their way to the door. Shrugged it on and caught the way Steph licked her lips. The bad boy thing really turned her on. Something to remember. If he ever got a chance to have her to himself again that is. He watched her shrug into her own jacket. The crappy half carat diamond drawing his eye like a beacon. He brushed it off again and gestured for her to head out first. Shutting the door behind them.

Feeling things wasn't something Ranger was particularly used to. Not for a long time. He'd been a hothead in his youth. Unbridled. He'd always been smart enough to know how to use that to his advantage, but there had been a lot of times when his emotions had gotten the better of him and he'd barreled head on into a shortsighted mistake. That was something that had changed while he was in the Army. The training taught him discipline. Combat had taught him to be steady under pressure. He'd learned to override his emotions. Shove them deep so they wouldn't interfere with logic. With the job that had to be done. It was easier that way. Better. Safer.

And then he'd met Stephanie Plum.

It had been a long time since he'd felt things as acutely as he did when he was with her. Probably because she was impulse personified. She didn't bother hiding how she felt most of the time. Had no guile and almost no self control. It had been rubbing off on him a little at a time the last few years. Reviving parts of the blackened dead heart he'd long written off as beyond repair.

Not necessarily a good thing.

Fuck. He had no right to hate it this much. Seeing a ring that wasn't his on her finger. This was what she wanted. Commitment. A future. And he'd always known he wasn't the kind of man who could offer it to her. Stephanie Plum was never meant to be his. She and Morelli had a thing long before Ranger had ever come into the picture. Long before he'd seen the opportunity to fulfill the burning attraction and had flirted and seduced his way into her bed. And yet, knowing all that still hadn't lessened the impact of the thought she might actually marrying the guy.

If Ranger'd been smart he'd have let her go the moment he realized he was getting attached. Or when he realized the influence she was having on his carefully fostered self control. But he hadn't. Because the truth was he liked it. It was selfish. And wrong. But he'd come to need her. And deep down, he'd honestly thought that the childish back and forth between her and Morelli would go on long enough that she'd still be there when Ranger had finally managed to scrape together enough redemption to justify bringing her into his life.

If that was even possible.

He didn't have any right to ask her not to move on.

And yet, that ring was still rubbing him wrong.

Selfish asshole.

She brightened when she saw the Harleys sitting outside her building. Didn't hesitate to straddle hers like she'd been born to do it. God, what he wouldn't give to have her straddling him like that again. Her knees clamped around his waist. The dominant position adding even more confidence to the already intoxicating light in her eyes. It sent a rush right through him.

God, he was so fucked. And not in the way he wanted to be.

She fit the motorcycle helmet over her wild curls and buckled it under her chin. Beamed at him. And his chest warmed again in that way he couldn't define.

Yep. He was fucked.

ooo

Steph

My ass was numb by the time we actually got to the biker bar outside of Newark. My whole body stiff and tired from holding one position for an hour through the vibrations. Not that I had any intention of letting it show. Ranger didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, he looked like the Lord of all Biker Gods sitting astride the shiny black Harley, like he could ride it into battle at any second. It was so sexy I had to remind myself to breathe.

His mouth quirked up when he saw me looking. Turning to a full on grin when I tried to get off the bike. He put down the kickstand and dismounted in one smooth step. Sauntered over to me with an extra swagger that just about melted my panties. He entered my atmosphere, one hand on either side of me on the bike, my knee nesting between his legs. Heat and Bulgari Green pressing all along my body.

He leaned in so close we were sharing a breath. "There are already eyes on us, so try not to draw attention."

"You mean like don't trip on my own boots getting off my motorcycle?"

"Yeah, like that. And relax. I've got men on site as backup in case things don't go well, but it's just a precaution."

"Like the weapons."

Ranger nodded.

"What if I can't do the tough biker chick thing? What if I blow our cover?"

"You're gonna do fine, Babe. You've got good instincts. Trust me. I've seen you in action enough to know you're good at this." His lips were brushing mine with every word, effectively numbing my nerves. His eyes crinkled when he saw it. His arm moved around my waist, gathering me into his chest, and I relaxed into him. My hands sliding into his jacket when he kissed me. He lifted me off the bike with one arm and dragged me up against his body, his other hand giving my ass a possessive squeeze. Somebody made a breathless little whimpering sound. I think it might have been me.

Ranger's body shook in a silent laugh.

Yep. Definitely me.

Ranger gave my butt a pat. "Remind me to pick this up again later."

Gulp.

He grinned and slung an arm around my neck, leading me into the bar. I got the instant feeling that I might need a tetanus shot. The place was dark and loud and smelled like steel and cheap booze. Crowded in a claustrophobic way despite the fact it was only half filled. There were patched leather jackets and bandanas everywhere. Each one denoting affiliation with one club or another. Lots of thick builds and muscle too, even on the women. The air felt like a storm was coming. Like one wrong word or sideways glance could erupt in a barrage of broken bottles and thrashed tables all across the room at once.

Jeez. I was really hoping Ranger knew what he was doing.

"What are we looking for?" I asked him.

His eyes didn't stop scanning the room. "Loopy was friendly with a club called the Bone Demons. Signified by a patch on their jackets. A pale, horned skull on black. We need to talk to the man in charge. Goes by Big Jim."

"You know what he looks like?"

"I've got a description. But you don't cold approach in a place like this."

"So what do we do?" I wanted to know. Ranger cut his eyes to me, a touch of wicked at the corner of his mouth. We attracted a number of eyes on our walk to the bar. Ranger ordered us two beers. That got a couple sneers from the most diehard patrons. The ones who were drinking lighter fluid straight from the bottle. The bartender set the beers in front of us, his eyes drawn to Ranger's right with a wary look. Mixed with disgust. It's never good to see that. That was a look that always meant trouble. And then like a bad omen, a burly mountain sidled up to Ranger's side. He had a mean face. Looked like he had more body hair than brains. His black long sleeved shirt rolled up off his beefy, tattoo covered forearms. A devil skull patch on his grungy vest. "I know you?"

"Doubt it," Ranger didn't bother looking at him while he took a casual sip from his beer.

"Yeah I do. You look like the asshole that was banging that Loopy chick."

"That asshole have a name?"

Body Hair chucked his chin to a man who'd closed me in on the other side. He was big too. With the kind of lean, hard muscles that were earned through hard work and hard living. I was definitely getting that uh-oh kind of feeling. He was eyeing me just as hard as he was Ranger. "Yeah, he had a name. And he looked a shit load like you." His beady little too-close-together eyes dropped to me again. "This piece of ass as crazy as the last one?"

Ranger cut his eyes up to the man. "It's not smart to disrespect my lady."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

I didn't even see Ranger get up. All I heard was the scrape of his stool and then Beady Eyes' face bounced off the bar and he puddled onto the floor.

There was a moment of silence in the bar.

And then the room broke out in laughter. Along with some catcalling when Beady Eyes stumbled to his feet. Body Hair wasn't happy. He snatched up the front of Ranger's jacket and drew back his fist. Didn't take much for Ranger to have him face first on the bar too, his arm pinned behind him. Beady Eyes was up again, ready to jump on Ranger from behind. Which was why I punched him in the nose. The crunch turned my stomach over along with the spray of blood. When Beady Eyes hit the ground that time, he didn't get up.

Another biker came up from the side. I wheeled around to face him and he put his hands up. Amused. "You got guts, I'll give you that."

Ranger didn't let go of his struggling man when he turned to the new guy. There was tension, but not the kind that usually meant violence. This was more assessing than that. Sizing each other up. Ranger was all street swagger, like he'd been when I first met him. The biker wore a light smile behind the thick dark brown beard. His head covered in a tied bandana. He was wearing a Bone Demons patch too. But there was infinitely more intelligence in his dark brown eyes. This was a man you didn't mess with. He looked me over too. His eyes catching the ring on my left hand. Turned his attention back to Ranger.

"You're related to Lupita's boyfriend, right?" Ranger didn't say anything. The biker took that as an answer anyway. "People are looking for him."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

The biker considered that. After a moment, he nodded. Tossed an inviting head gesture toward the corner of the bar he'd come from. Ranger banged his captive's head on the bar again and shoved him aside and casually picked up his beer. I followed his lead, hoping that my face wasn't as freaked out as I was. Judging from the people still watching us, my bravado was pretty well intact.

Dozens of people were scattered around the man's corner. He took his seat at the obvious head, his back to a wall. Ranger took the chair opposite him. His back to the other. He tugged me down onto his lap. An arm around my waist. "I take it you're Big Jim."

"You'd take that right."

"And your guard dogs?"

"Stretch and Tiny. And I wouldn't call'em guard dogs. They're more the dumb fucks we let trail behind us because they're occasionally good for a laugh. But I'm guessing Manoso told you that."

"No, the bartender did. Anybody gets that kinda shade must not be all that popular." He cut a look at me and our eyes held. His warm chocolate. "Nobody disrespects my woman."

"I saw." Big Jim tossed Ranger a clean bandana. "Gotta say. The bloody knuckles are kinda hot. Been a long time since I seen a woman bust a nose like that."

"It's a gift," Ranger told him, dipping the cloth in a shot glass before he wiped my hand clean. Tossed it on the table. "Am I right to guess you know what kind of shit my brother's gotten himself into?"

"Maybe."

"Feel like sharing?"

"Don't know. What's in it for me?"

"I figured the fulfillment of his orders would be enough."

"'Cept that shit ain't for me."

"Who's it for then?"

Big Jim smiled again. Like a crocodile. "You want my cooperation you're gonna have to give me some kind of incentive."

"You have something specific in mind?"

The crocodile grin spread. "A night with your woman?"

Now, I know I was supposed to be playing the badass biker chick, but that one made me roll my eyes so hard they almost fell out. Big Jim let out a throaty laugh. "I like her. She's got spunk."

"What do you really want?" Ranger asked him.

Big Jim considered that. Picked up one shot glass. Then another. Lining up three of them in a neat little row. "Hard to say." He took a bottle of Everclear from the edge of the table and filled each one to the top. "Way I see it, your brother's in a tough spot. Pissed off the wrong people."

"He says his suppliers never showed."

"Why the fuck wouldn't they show?"

"You tell me."

Big Jim went palms up. "That would be information far outside of my purview. Last I checked, they were eager for the business. My guess would be that brother of yours fucked up in some way."

"That why Lupita Ortiz wound up dead?"

Big Jim paused, a shot halfway to his lips. His eyes turning sharp. Oh boy. "You didn't know."

His eyes cut to me. "It's true?" I nodded. "Shit. I told her to stay out of it. I told her there was a reason I passed, but that girl ain't never listened to nobody in her life."

"You know who killed her?"

"You mean aside from your man's useless brother for fucking up the easiest weapons trade in the history of the business? Dolohov was so eager to unload he'd offered a discount. Wildog woulda made mint. So you tell me. What the fuck did your brother do?" he said, swinging his eyes back to Ranger.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I don't see Dolohov doing Loopy. That just leaves the buyer."

"Or your brother."

Ranger just stared at him. No answer.

Big Jim shook his head. Shoved the remaining shots toward us. "Pay the piper and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"I don't do games."

"Drink. Or this gets real ugly real fast."

Crap. That didn't sound good. There were people all around us. All of them watching the exchange very closely. Even with the backup Ranger had said was in here, we might still be screwed. Ranger wasn't tense at all. He was still deliberately relaxed. After a moment, he leaned toward the shot. Lifted it to his lips and tipped it back. If it burned, he didn't show it. Never broke his gaze from Big Jim as he picked up the beer and chased the shot.

Jim didn't look appeased. "Her too."

Shit! I picked up the shot and knocked it back before I could chicken out. Fire turning my throat inside out. It was futile trying to hold in the coughs. Ranger took the empty shot glass from me and dropped it onto the tabletop. Rubbing my back. "Now talk."

That time Big Jim eased back in his chair. Clearly satisfied. "I only ever talked to the buyer's front man. Guy called Dominick. One of the many reasons I didn't want the job in the first place."

"You know what he wanted an arsenal that big for?"

"To go to war with someone is my guess. Didn't ask too many questions. Didn't want to know."

"You got a way to contact him?"

Big Jim nodded.

The woozy hit me all at once. It wasn't the nice, easy glow of a couple glasses of wine or a nice tall margarita. This was like getting smashed in the brain with a grease sledgehammer. I've only done shots before on a few occasions, and it never went well. I could go from sober to 60 in no time flat.

I barely heard the rest of the conversation. I was too busy focusing on the delicious scent Ranger was putting off. His neck was so soft. Nothing about Ranger was soft, but his neck? That was soft. And the gold hoop earring was so very sexy. I bit it and Ranger pulled back to look at me. His eyes somewhere between amused and frustrated. He said something to Big Jim and then we were walking. Cold air closing around us with the darkness.

"Where are we going?"

"Home. You're trashed."

"I am not." I totally was. "Anyway, how come you're not trashed? You did the same shot as me."

"I didn't."

"You did! I saw you!"

"Babe, there's a reason I chased the shot with beer. It's still in the bottle. If you hadn't pounded yours back like a faithless priest on reckoning day I'd've suggested the same."

"You sneaky rat!"

That finally got a smile out of him. Ranger fit my helmet on me and buckled it. Lifting me onto his bike. My face pressed into his neck in the effort and I couldn't help but inhale. I could have sworn I heard him groan. "That's not a place you should be going tonight, Babe."

"But it feels so good." And so did he. All hard and delicious and covered in leather.

"Steph."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Stephanie. As much as I enjoy you kissing my neck this isn't really the time or the place."

Dammit. Stupid parking lot.

Ranger slid my other leg over until I was straddling his Harley. Then he got on behind me, wrapping around my body so completely that I was feeling friendly all over again. He started the bike and the vibrations moved through me. So good. "What about my bike? I'm supposed to take it home."

"Cal will take care of it."

"Because I'm in no condition to drive?"

"Yes. Because you're in no condition to drive."

"Mmm. You still feel so good."

"Babe," he said in my ear. I was guessing that meant the feeling was mutual. I relaxed into him, my whole body nestled into his. My head rolled back on his shoulder. His lips brushed my neck, and then the engine roared and we cut off into the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I woke up in Ranger's bed. Again. With only the vaguest memory of what had happened after we left the bar. Last thing I remembered was Ranger's warm, hard body cradling me from behind on the Harley feeling like the best thing in the world. My back against his chest. My hands roaming up and down his thighs as the rumble of the engine moved through us. The press of something hard in my back that may or may not have been the .45. I remembered thinking that the moment I got him home I was going to rip all that leather off and have my dirty way with him.

Oh god.

I lifted the blankets. The biker chick clothes were gone, replaced by one of Ranger's t-shirts. Well, at least I wasn't naked. That was a good sign. I checked to see if I was still wearing my panties. Yep. Which meant either I had passed out before he'd gotten me home or he'd politely put me to bed despite my efforts. I was really hoping it was the former. I could see the latter being pretty embarrassing.

I sat up and the sick headache made me grimace. Shit. This is why I don't drink. I listened to the cool silence in the apartment, confirming the feeling that I was alone. I found a tall glass of water and a pair of aspirin on the bedside table next to my phone. They only made me feel marginally better. I checked the phone. Four missed calls from Morelli. Probably not a good sign. Best case scenario he had an update on the case. Worst case he'd come over last night and realized I wasn't coming home. Might have even made an educated guess on where I was.

Cripes. Somehow the ring felt even tighter this morning. Stupid hangover. I tried again to get the ring off, but it was still no use. After a moment I gave up fighting it and went to take a shower. Making use of the clothes I had in Ranger's closet. There wasn't as wide a selection as the closet in Miami, but there were jeans and yoga pants and t-shirts. All of them black and stitched with the Rangeman logo. Way better than putting the corset vest back on. I went with a fitted girly t-shirt to go with the low rise jeans and boots. Called Ranger. He was working in his office downstairs.

His eyes crinkled at the corners when he looked up from his computer and saw me. I was mostly back to normal. Except for where the tattoos were peeking out from the sleeve and the low V neck of my t-shirt. I was betting the tramp stamp showed too, when I bent over. It had attracted a fair number of sideways glances on my way through the control room. "I thought these would wash off in the shower."

"More like a couple weeks without intentional removal. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone used my head as a cement mixer."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Well, if it makes you feel any better your obvious display of self punishment last night turned up a lead. I spent the morning running down what Big Jim gave us. Got a fair amount on Dolohov. He's Russian mob, out of New York. Used to be big time, but his business took a serious hit when he was implicated in human trafficking a few years ago. He's had three letter agencies crawling all over him ever since. Seems he's put most of his resources into the weapons to stay afloat, since ATF isn't looking at him as closely as FBI and ICE. Should be able to use some of Eddie's contacts to reach out. Figure out what went wrong with the deal. In the meantime we're digging up what we can on the man fronting for the buyer. If we can figure out who he works for it'll give us a much better idea of what the arms were intended for. Not to mention another suspect for Loopy's murder."

"That would be helpful."

Ranger nodded.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What do you know about Wally Fenetti?"

"Not much. Why?"

"He's FTA. Grandma said there were rumors he was trying to start up the family business again and reclaim territory. I thought you might have heard something."

"I heard he's been stepping on a lot of toes. Making waves that the establishment isn't very happy about. And I heard he was arrested for murdering one of Colichio's enforcers. Street says he's hit a few of Delgado's too, but so far law enforcement hasn't made any tangible connections."

"So he's dangerous?"

"Yes. He's dangerous. You'll want to be smart about going after him. I'd start with Morelli. It's his case. He'd know a lot more than I do."

I bit my lip. Didn't realize I was fiddling the ring on my finger until Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Problem?"

"No."

Not entirely sure he believed me.

"I don't suppose anyone picked up the Range Rover and brought it here."

"No, but it's fine. I have to oversee an appraisal anyway. I'll drive you home."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Babe."

Ranger got his keys for the 911 and we went down to the underground parking garage. The close interior of the sports car feeling even more intimate than usual. I blame it on the hormones. They'd gotten all worked up last night with all the role-playing and the lap-sitting and the stolen kisses. Didn't seem to listen to me when I tried to insist to them that what they wanted wasn't what a respectable woman should do. Especially when she was almost engaged to someone else.

Jeez Louis, that was a scary thought. Because with the ring sitting right there on my finger, the almost didn't feel quite so almost anymore. I could drop the almost any time I felt like it and be really truly seriously engaged.

Ranger pulled up to my building too soon. The low purr of the engine humming under us while we sat there for a moment in silence.

"Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you getting out?"

Oh. Crap. I should be getting out. Ranger had places to go and things to do. And yet my ass wasn't moving. There was a hint of funny in his eyes. Mixed in with something I couldn't define. His eyes dropped to the ring I was twisting around my finger. And then they held mine.

"I'm sensing some inner conflict here."

"No conflict."

"Babe."

Ugh. Freaking mind reader. "Okay, maybe a little, but it's not my fault. Every time I think I know what I want you slip in and make me all confused! And you will stop smirking right now, mister, this is not funny!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's frustrating, that's what it is! I'm trying to commit to Joe and see if he's my future and now there's this stupid ring and all this pressure—"

"If the ring is stupid why are you wearing it?"

"Because it's too tight and it won't come off!"

I realized when the car fell into deafening silence that I'd been yelling at him. I might have felt guilty about that, but from his expression he didn't care one bit that I was yelling. It was one of the biggest differences between the two men in my life. When I yell at Morelli, he usually yells back. Not Ranger. Ranger gets quiet. And in this case, the quiet was loaded. Only a hint of affection warming his eyes to give away his thoughts. "The only reason you didn't take it off is because he bought the wrong size?"

I shrugged. "It almost fits."

"Almost."

"What, like you could do better?"

"Babe, I did do better. The ring I got you was a perfect fit."

Actually, that was true. "How'd you do that, anyway?"

Wicked tipped up the corner of his smile. "I've had your finger in my mouth often enough to know what size you are."

Jeez. Why did that turn me on so much?

The smile won. "So, did you need help getting the ring off?"

"It's no good. I've tried everything."

Ranger's eyes held mine. Picked up my hand and kissed it. Then took my ring finger into his mouth, effectively short circuiting every rational thought in my brain. The sensation went straight through me. Lighting up the high points in my body like a freaking pachinko machine. Then his tongue stroked me. His teeth grazing my skin. And I swear, every part of me melted into an electrified puddle. He drew my finger out of his mouth very slowly through his smirk. The ring between his teeth.

Oh.

My.

God.

Ranger set Joe's ring into my open hand. "Better?"

All I could do was nod. Nod and try to figure out how I could invite him to come upstairs without looking like a complete slut. Our eyes held. The air so thick I could hardly breathe. And then Ranger's eyes cut to the rearview mirror. "Looks like you've got company."

I turned and saw Joe's green SUV pull into my lot. "Crap."

Ranger thought that as funnier than he had a few minutes ago. "You want me to stay? I could push my meeting."

"No, that's not necessary."

Ranger nodded. Watched me get out of the Porsche before he pulled away. Joe ambled over to me and stood hands on hips, his face impossible to read. Until his eyes found my empty finger. He couldn't hide the hurt entirely. "I take it you didn't like the ring?"

"I didn't not like it. But. I think it might be a half size too small. It was just a little too restrictive."

"Is that why you spent the night with Ranger?"

"Ranger and I followed a lead last night and I accidently got drunk. He was just looking after me."

"How do you accidently get drunk?"

"Do you remember how Loopy was into Everclear?"

"Jesus. Don't tell me you were doing shots of Everclear."

"Shot. Singular."

A hint of smile broke through. "You're such a cupcake."

Hard to argue with that.

"You wanna explain the tattoos?"

"They're temporary."

"No shit. You're not really the permanent ink kinda girl. I meant why are they on your body?"

"We wanted to talk to some bikers. Seemed smart to fit in."

"What the hell has Ranger gotten you into?"

"I can't tell you yet. But I did have some questions about Wally Fenetti."

"Fenetti is involved in this?"

"No. He's high bond FTA and Vinnie's freaking out over him."

"Good. Let Vinnie deal with him."

"Vinnie doesn't go after skips anymore."

"This time neither should you. Fenetti is dangerous."

"So am I."

Morelli didn't bother hiding his grin. The jerk.

"I am!"

"Oh, I know you are, Steph. Very dangerous. So dangerous it's turning me on."

"Everything turns you on, and I'm being serious. I broke a guy's nose last night!"

"Where?"

"In a biker bar just outside of Newark."

"And where was Ranger when this was happening?"

"He was handling the other guy."

"There were two of them? Are you telling me you and Ranger got involved in a bar fight?"

"That's not the point."

"Okay, okay. You're right. You can handle yourself. I know that. God knows I've seen the aftermath enough times. I just don't like to think of you in harm's way, and we're only just scratching the surface on what Fenetti is up to. We got lucky on the murder charge because there was an eye witness he didn't know about. Most of the other shit tends to have people disappearing. I might just strangle Vinnie for bonding the guy out in the first place."

"If you do make sure you're in his office first. He puts cameras in the waiting area sometimes."

Joe shook his head at me. "What am I gonna do with you?"

I shrugged.

"You still thinking about it?"

"Yes. I'm still thinking about it."

"And you'll let me know when you decide?"

"Yep. Do you want the ring back?"

"Not yet. When you decide we'll go in together to get it resized. I'm just surprised. I thought I had it right."

"It was close. It was just a little confining, that's all."

Joe acknowledged that. He looked me over again, his whiskey colored eyes warming a degree. "Hey, I've got a little time. You want to go upstairs? Let me see the rest of the tattoos?"

"I don't know. I'm still pretty hung over. Rain check?"

"Sure. We're okay, though, right?"

"Right."

"Just checking."


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay, I managed to finish another chapter around all the packing. We get keys today, so I probably won't manage to post again until the middle of next week after we've moved and I've had a chance to get the essentials settled. Hang it there!_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

I waved to Joe and went upstairs to my apartment alone. Dropped my messenger bag next to Rex. I was still feeling pretty lousy, but I had to admit it was easier to breathe with the pressure off.

Rex came out of his soup can and looked at me, whiskers twitching. Rex was pretty much the perfect roommate. He was quiet. We never argued over what to order for dinner or what movies to watch. And he never judged me for my screwed up love life. Rex understood that sometimes things just weren't that simple. That sometimes you had two pretty great but not perfect options and there wasn't ever a clear way to know which direction was best.

I took my hangover to the couch and curled up with a blanket. Watched some quiet daytime television until the hunger got too loud to ignore. I didn't have anything worth eating in my kitchen. I'd been working with a pretty tight budget lately, and though catching Olly Watterson meant I could afford a trip to the store, I hadn't had the time to actually do it.

I had time now. If I could manage to scrape together the will.

Fat chance of that.

I decided to split the difference and went to my mother's house to mooch some lunch. I could always count on coldcut sandwiches and coffee cake at my mom's house. What I should have also counted on was the reaction my newly un-ringed finger would get. The moment I entered the house my mother's eyes zeroed in, a little stress pinch appearing between her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Then where's your engagement ring? Don't tell me you broke up with Joseph again already, you were so happy!"

"Mom, it's fine. The ring was just too tight. See look. I still have it in my pocket."

"So you didn't break up?"

"No."

"Well, that's a relief! So we can still book the hall and pick out a dress and a caterer and a cake—"

"There's no need to rush. I haven't even said yes yet."

"Why wouldn't you say yes?" she said, tossing her hand on her way to the kitchen like it was a given.

I had to admit, that was actually a very good question. Why wouldn't I say yes? I'd been in love with Joe Morelli since I was six years old. And while things between us haven't always been smooth sailing, we were pretty happy for the most part. He was a good man and I was almost certain he would make a good husband. And that was what I wanted, wasn't it?

I looked down at my ring finger and held in a sigh.

I'd told Ranger the mark had faded, but I could still see it too. And that was the problem. Ranger was incredible. He was fire and magic. Strength and intelligence and raw sex appeal all wrapped up in a mysterious, beautiful package. But he wasn't real. Just like the ring he gave me, he had been temporary. Never meant for a long term commitment. And as beautiful as he was, and as perfect as the fit seemed to be, the ugly truth was Ranger was never mine to keep.

He had never been mine at all.

ooo

After lunch I thought I'd give talking to Fenetti's sister a try. Lois Fenetti lived only a few streets away, in a row house very similar to my parents'. She'd married a Gambini a bunch of years ago, and now she and her husband ran a semi successful used car lot on the west side of town. She was the one listed on the bond agreement, having put up her house as collateral. Which meant if I didn't bring Fenetti in fast enough, Vinnie was within his legal right to take possession of said house.

I get a lot of mixed results when it comes to family. Usually if a person is willing to put up bail in the first place it's because they couldn't stand to see a loved one sit in jail waiting for trial. But on the other hand, the personal risk involved often reset a person's priorities. In this case, Lois seemed to be airing on the side of self preservation. Trouble was she also didn't seem to know anything helpful. Wally was an infrequent attendee of mass since his mother passed. He wasn't staying at his home or with any family that she knew of. He didn't have any predictable patterns to stick to or appointments to keep. All she could give me was that he'd been investing in an Italian restaurant with a partner she didn't know. Considering the number of Italian restaurants in Trenton, that was like asking me to find hay in a haystack. I called Connie just in case. Asked her to run down any businesses that might have Fenetti's name on it.

I decided to complete my day of abject failure by driving around Carl Schultz's neighborhood for a couple hours. So far I hadn't had any luck trying to corner him at his house. I was getting the impression he didn't spend a lot of time there. I asked his neighbor. He said that old Carl spent as much time going through trashcans as he did mailboxes. Unfortunate. But not illegal. I roamed around for a couple hours checking cans and dumpsters. Came up empty. Surprise surprise. I was just reaching the point where I questioned my sanity and every life choice I'd made that had led me to this point when a sleek black SUV pulled up behind the Range Rover. Ranger and Tank got out. It was hard to tell through the black sunglasses, but I think they might have been amused. Could be because I was poking around a garbage filled alley in broad daylight.

Ranger crooked a finger at me. Beckoning me forward. "Having fun?"

"If that's what you call wandering around in the gutters looking for a guy who steals welfare checks than yeah I'm having a blast."

"Would the sarcasm ease if I took you to dinner?"

"Maybe."

The corner of his mouth twitched. He nodded to Tank and Tank acknowledged, leaving Ranger with me. Ranger held his hand out for the keys and walked me to the Range Rover, holding my door for me. He angled in and pulled away from the curb. "What do you feel like?"

"I don't suppose you know which Italian restaurant Wally Fenetti might have been investing in."

"No, but I could ask around."

"I'd appreciate it."

"How much would you appreciate it?"

"Not that much."

That got him to smile.

My mood was indeed improved by a little manicotti and a glass of red wine. I was even able to relax a little. Ranger was a calm kind of guy. Had a quiet authority about him that always made me feel secure. It made him a good mentor and a good partner. And the fact that he used that calm to help me feel brave made him a good friend.

He set his wine glass on the table, his eyes fixed on me. "I need a favor."

"Oh boy."

"Babe," he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "We can circle back around to that if you want, but for the moment I just meant that I need to talk to Marco and I'd like you to be a buffer."

"Does that really seem like a good idea?"

"It's a better idea than going in on my own. I've spent a lot of years cultivating the Zen attitude, but Marco still knows where all the buttons are. He doesn't know yours. I have every faith that you can handle him."

"And if I can't?"

"You have my permission to break his nose."

"Jeez. I'm not sure your mother would be happy about that."

Ranger shrugged. "She likes you. I'm not sure there's much you could do at this point to change that."

No pressure, right?

ooo

The safe house was dark and quiet when we got to Ewing Township. No signs of life. Not surprising. Ranger took lying low very seriously. Still. There was a little part of me that was nervous until we'd actually parked the Range Rover in the garage and gone into the house. Diaz was sitting in a chair by the kitchen, his eyes trained on the living room. Marco kicked back on the threadbare sofa watching television. His dark eyes cut up to us. A whole lot of not happy all over his face. "Oh good. 'Cause this shit ain't messed up enough. I have to get a visit from the princess and his lady friend."

There was a bizarre moment for me when our eyes held. He was dressed in some of Ranger's old clothes. Olive drab cargos and a tight black T-shirt. His shoulder length hair pulled back in a short ponytail. He wasn't as muscular as Ranger, more hard and lean than soldier for hire, but the resemblance was unmistakable. He was almost identical to the Street Ranger I'd first met. Even down to the way he talked. Like seeing a glimpse of who Ranger might have become if he'd never left Jersey.

Ranger dismissed Diaz. Both to control the environment and to avoid his brother undermining his authority. Folded his arms over his strong chest. If I were on the receiving end of that look I might have wet my pants. "I talked to Jim Big."

"Congratulations. Should I order wedding invitations?"

"Yuck it up. Because the way I see it you dug this hole all on your own."

"I do a lot of things on my own. I'm used to it."

"Unknown seller for an unknown buyer? I thought you were smarter than that."

"Don't try and lecture me, mijo, you're not my keeper. And after the shit you've pulled? The word hypocrite comes to mind. Did you tell your girlfriend about where you used to get all those cars before you landed your fancy government contract?"

"We're not talking about me."

"Sure we're not," Marco said, turning his smirk to me. "See, my little brother and his buddies used to muscle for this chop shop—"

"Deflecting won't make it go away."

"Oh and now he's busting out psychology terms. Guess all that college paid off, huh? What were you again, a philosophy major?"

I could feel Ranger's frustration radiating off his skin, even if he didn't show it. Boy. Not only did Marco know where all the buttons were, he didn't have any sense of self preservation. Buffer time. "How did the sellers contact you to set up the meet they didn't show for?"

Marco was still staring antagonistic daggers at Ranger. Unwilling to break first. I just waited patiently. Eventually he let his eyes be dragged to me. Taking in the black girly t-shirt and tight jeans. From the glint in his eyes he liked the tattoos. "My ex had the details. She set up the meet. Called me in to do the deal. I never got names."

"So you don't know who Dolohov is?"

That got zero reaction from him. And I mean nothing. The blank expression could have given Ranger a run for his money. Okay. New angle. "How about the buyers? How were you supposed to contact them when you had what they wanted?"

"Seriously, how did my pain-in-the-ass little brother get a girl like you?"

"Just answer the question."

The almost smile was back. Adding more eerie to the familiar. "I've got a burner."

"And you didn't think to mention this before?"

"Nobody asked before. Besides. It's not really relevant until I have what they want. Reaching out before that seems a little suicidal."

"Hand it over," Ranger said, extending a hand.

Marco cut his eyes to his brother again. Not at all inclined to comply. "You might as well give it to him. Ranger doesn't usually take no for an answer."

"So that's how he got to you, huh? He took first and didn't ask questions later?"

I put my hands on my hips like I'd seen Ranger and Morelli do. Tried to embody the stern authority they put off. Marco just though it was cute, his face lit in a genuine smile. He stood, pulled a little black phone from his pocket and tossed it to Ranger. "Don't know how much good it'll do you."

"And that's why I'm in charge and not you," Ranger said, examining the phone. There only seemed to be one number programmed. I was betting it was to another burner. Ranger confirmed that with a fractional nod. "I'll call Silvio. See what he can get from it. Keep an eye on this one. He steps out of line, you know what to do."

I nodded, turning up the bravado to hide my nerves. Earned me a full on Ranger smile.

"Proud of you, Babe."

I didn't take my eyes off of Marco when Ranger left. Just kept staring at him like one of Ranger's ex military linebackers. Not sure Marco was buying it. If anything his expression softened. He stepped toward me. No tension at all in his body. "You don't have to do the whole intimidation thing. I'll be on my best behavior, promise."

"Like you were last time?"

The smile was genuine, but not a bit ashamed. "Touché. For what it's worth, I'm sorry about that. It was a shitty thing to do. And I wish I could blame it on the music or the dancing or the fact that you are so damn beautiful, but the truth is I was jealous. I mean, not only are you beautiful, you're sharp. Clearly very good at your job. You don't meet a lot of women that are sexy and smart and street tough all at once."

I tried really hard not to let the flattery get to me this time. This was admittedly easier said than done. He'd entered my airspace again. Close enough that I could pop him if he tried to kiss me. He didn't. "Don't get any ideas."

"Oh, I can't stop the ideas. But you're right. I crossed the line and I shouldn't have. It was just baffling to me. I can't imagine what my asshole brother could have possibly done to even half deserve a girlfriend like you."

"We really aren't a couple."

"Yeah, I might believe that if I didn't have eyes. I may not have gone to college, but I know a lovesick puppy with I see one."

"I am not—"

"Didn't mean you, angel. I mean, hell. You're even driving his cars," he said, giving the key fob that was sticking out of my pocket a tug. It popped right out.

Along with Joe's ring.

The ring sang around in a little circle on the hardwood floor. Marco beat me to it. Held it up between us to examine it. "This is an engagement ring."

"Thank you captain obvious," I said, trying to take it back. He dodged me.

"But this isn't my brother's style. It's not big or expensive or flashy. No way he picked this out."

"That's because he didn't."

"Who did?"

I snatched at the ring while he played keep away, my frustration getting the better of me. "Fine. Joe Morelli did, okay? Can I have it back now?"

"Wait. Who the fuck is Joe Morelli?"

"My boyfriend," I said, finally catching the ring when he stopped to stare at me.

"Boyfriend."

"Yes. Not that it's any of your business."

"Boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes so hard I made myself dizzy. "I'm not talking about this with you."

"But you do have a boyfriend who isn't my brother and he gave you an engagement ring? Does Ranger know about this?"

There was no point in answering. He already knew. I shoved the ring back in my pocket and settled for the pissed off woman vibe. The side door opened again and Ranger reentered the room. Stopped in his tracks when he sensed the tension. "Problem?"

"Nope," I said. "We're hunky dory."

Ranger didn't look convinced. He cut his eyes to his brother, but this time he didn't get open hostility. He didn't really get much at all. "Silvio wasn't able to find an active signal linked to the number, but he confirmed that it's another burner. He'll notify me the next time it transmits. Should be able to triangulate a signal."

"That's good. I don't suppose he was able to figure out who bought them."

"Not yet. They were bought with cash from a gas station in Hamilton Township. I've sent a couple men up there to see if there's security footage. Could catch a break and identify the front man Big Jim mentioned."

"That's something."

Ranger nodded. Still studying his brother. Marco was unusually quiet. "Anything else your holding back?"

Marco didn't say a word. Just stared at his brother. Ranger glared back a moment and then gestured me toward the door.


	20. Chapter 20

_We have internet, people! :D Lol._

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Ranger had me drop him at his building before I headed home. I'd been preparing myself the whole drive over so that I'd be strong enough to turn down the obviously tempting offer that was coming, but when I pulled into the empty space in his personal fleet, he just angled out of the SUV with the promise that he'd call tomorrow with an update. I might have been disappointed if I wasn't so relieved. I had too much on my plate already. I didn't need to add mixed feelings and guilt to it.

I had a renewed sense of purpose when I woke up the next morning. Something was going to happen today. I could feel it. I went through my morning routine and headed to the bonds office. Both Lula and Connie swiveled their eyes to me when I came in, gaping. For a second I wondered if I'd forgotten pants. "What?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

Lula and Connie exchanged looks. "The police are looking for you," Connie said.

"We already cleared that up. I'm not a suspect."

"This ain't about Loopy," Lula said. "This is a whole other thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"They found two dead bodies outside a bar in Newark early this morning," Connie said. "According to some of the patrons they got into an altercation yesterday with a curly haired brunette and a muscular Latino guy. Newark police released a sketch." She turned her computer screen toward me. "It's not a great likeness, but it's close enough. You have an alibi, right?"

"Not for the whole night."

"So you didn't get lucky with Ranger or Detective Fiancé last night?" Lula wanted to know.

"No. How did Stretch and Tiny die?"

"Two shots to the chest and one to the head, execution style. You knew them?"

"No. Ranger and I went there to talk to the leader of a motorcycle club. Stretch and Tiny were just the morons that followed them around. Why would the police think we killed them?"

Connie gave me a palms up gesture. She didn't know. I called Ranger.

"Babe."

"The Newark police are looking for us."

"I'm aware, but believe it or not that's relatively low on my priority list at the moment."

"Why, what happened?"

"I can't say over an unsecured line. I'd like you to meet me at Rangeman."

"Is it serious?"

"Too early to tell, but I'm not happy about it."

"I'm on my way." I disconnected. "I have to go."

"Is there something we should know about?" Connie asked me.

"I don't know yet, but I'll keep you posted."

The control room at Rangeman was at the usual quiet buzz when I got there. Not a crisis. When the shit hit the fan at Rangeman, the control room was tense and efficient. The monitor desk full of men fielding calls with deliberate calm. Either Tank or Ranger standing over them watching the progress on the screens. This was calm, like any other day. Which meant the problem wasn't being handled company wide. I walked right into Ranger's office without knocking and found him standing behind the desk with his phone pressed to his ear, his other hand on hip. He motioned me in and I shut the door behind me. I held my tongue until he tossed the phone down. "It's Marco, isn't it?"

"Two points for Wonder Woman."

"And?"

Ranger let out a frustrated sigh. A very un-Ranger-like sound. "Diaz called this morning. Marco went AWOL at some point during the night. Bypassed the security system and hotwired his fleet vehicle. The fleet car doesn't surprise me considering he's been hotwiring since we were kids, but he would have needed a top level clearance remote to shut off the house security system. Diaz didn't have one of those on him."

"Oh boy."

Ranger cut his eyes to me. "Babe?"

There was no point in drawing out the inevitable, right? I took a deep breath and bit my lip. "He might have sort of put his hand in my pocket last night."

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"It wasn't anything bad. It's just that he was talking about my driving your cars and then he found Joe's ring and the conversation took an uncomfortable turn and I didn't even notice that he'd taken my key fob." Boy, that sounded even worse out loud than it had in my head. Maybe I should have drawn out the inevitable after all. I lifted my shoulders in a shrug. "Sorry."

The head shake was barely there. "We're gonna talk about personal awareness later. Right now we need to head over and see if we can pick up his trail."

I didn't want to ask it, but it just sort of popped out. "You don't think he went to Newark, do you?"

Ranger just looked at me. The rest of the question hanging between us. He didn't answer.

We took the elevator down to the parking garage and got in the 911. The quiet tension rolling off him as he angled into the seat next to me. Made my stomach very squishy. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault, Steph. Marco's been a master manipulator our whole lives. It doesn't surprise me at all that he got your guard down. He can even be charming when he puts his mind to it. Chances are he'd figured out from the ass kicking that the direct approach wouldn't work on you and he decided to be more subtle. Saw an opportunity and took it. I should have thought to warn you when I left you alone with him." He put the Porsche into gear and turned it toward the garage exit. "The sooner we can resolve this shitshow the better."

The squishy in my stomach was getting worse. My spidey senses tingling. The gate opened and Ranger pulled the 911 out onto the street. A loud crack broke the air and my heart stopped, a white mark clipping into the glass next to Ranger's head in a big round circle. It took a second shot for my brain to catch up. Ranger didn't even flinch. His foot hit the floor and the Porsche jetted away, cutting through traffic. Another crack made a big white dimple appear on the back window.

I might have shrieked a little.

Ranger hit a button on the steering wheel and let his hand rest on my leg like he thought it would calm me, but the steel in his body was anything but calming. Tank answered on the first ring. "Was that fucking sniper fire?"

"South exit. From the angle I'd guess third or fourth floor."

"I'm on it."

Then Tank was gone. My heart still going a mile a minute now that it had started beating again. "What does that mean, he's on it?"

"We have a sophisticated gunfire tracking system that will tell Tank the exact location from which the shots were fired. He'll send teams to shut down the building and alert Trenton PD."

"Someone tried to kill you!"

"Yes."

"That first one was aimed at your head!"

"That would be the smart choice."

"Have your windows been bulletproof this whole time?"

"Babe."

Right. This was Ranger. The man who spent so many years in the shadows that he kept his back to the wall and was only ever unarmed in the shower. Of course his windows were bulletproof.

He cut down an alley and across a public parking garage. Took the side street by Saint Francis and backtracked at Clinton. I recognized the tactic. I'd gotten pretty good at heat runs over the last few years myself, but I had nothing on Ranger. Ranger could have shaken Spiderman as a tail. It took twice as long to reach the safe house, but at least we were sure we hadn't been followed.

He clicked his remote and the garage door opened. His body still all tension and steel. The only sign of softness was the gentle squeeze on my leg. Then he angled out of the car.

I was on his heels when he threw the door open. Diaz was standing there watching. Said something to Ranger in Spanish, but Ranger ignored him and turned the full force of his fury on the living room.

Where Marco was standing with his hands up in surrender.

Marco didn't get a chance to speak. Ranger crossed the room in one long step and coldcocked him in the face. Marco hit the floor hard. I grabbed hold of Ranger's elbow when he started for his brother again and he paused, smoke curling off every inch of his body.

Marco was having trouble getting up. Blood pooling in his open palm from the cut on his lip. "Jesus Christ."

"Talk. Now."

"I can't if you break my jaw."

"I'll break more than your jaw. I just had a sniper take shots at me outside of my own fucking building with Stephanie in the car."

Marco looked up at me. Like he was making sure I was still in one piece.

Ranger didn't soften. "Tell me it was a coincidence you were AWOL."

"Jesus, Carlos. I didn't take shots at you."

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"So you didn't go to Newark?"

"Hell naw, man. Why would I fuckin go to fuckin Newark?"

"Are you high?"

Marco tried to get up again and this time I saw the loose way he moved. His eyes not quite focused. Oh boy. Ranger was right. He was high as a kite. "You got no fuckin right to judge me."

"Maybe not, but it's sure as hell my business when your shit is putting people I love in danger. I tell you I talked to Jim Domingo and less than twelve hours later his lapdogs have been executed and Jim is found in an abandoned house tortured and left for dead, all after you decided to lift Stephanie's remote and go for a joy ride. Now tell me, what part of that am I not supposed to judge?"

I gaped at Ranger. "Big Jim was tortured?"

"Yes," he said, his searing gaze still anchored to his brother. "My contact at Mercy General said he's still unconscious. Only word first responders got out of him was Manoso."

"You think someone tortured him to find out who you are?"

"I think it's a possibility. Someone killed Lupita Ortiz to send a message. My guess is I was meant to be another. Couldn't get to me through my secured building so they waited for me to leave."

"You think they're targeting anyone named Manoso? Omigod! Your family!"

"They're safe. I erased the name Manoso from property records years ago. A precaution to prevent any enemies I'd made from tracking me down through my family. My parents' house is owned by a management company I set up through an alias, and their address of record is a condemned building on Wilson way."

"That was pretty smart."

"Smart only goes so far. Especially when certain people go out of their way to do the opposite of what they've been told. Like leave a secured safe house to seek out a dealer."

"Fuck you," Marco murmured.

"Another unhelpful word from you and I really will break your jaw. Who did you contact?"

A cold glare was Marco's only answer.

"Is there any chance you compromised this location?"

"I wasn't followed if that's what you mean."

"You know that for certain?"

More staring.

"Fuck." Ranger turned to Diaz. "Pack it up and take him to the beta site. If he gives you any more trouble put him in the holding cell." Diaz nodded and Ranger grabbed onto my arm to pull me back to the garage. I didn't move. Ranger stopped to look at me. "Babe."

"Give me your phone."

Marco looked at me like I was speaking Greek. "What?"

"Your phone. Give it over."

"You're man over there took it."

"Bullshit. Just give it to me."

Marco cut his eyes to his brother on his hesitation, but I just rolled mine and put out my hand. Took him a second, but eventually he pulled one from his boot and slapped it into my palm. I unlocked it with an easy swipe. Opened up his outgoing calls. "You know Mini Velasquez?"

Marco eyed me harder. "How do you know Mini?"

"She was FTA last year. If she's the one he bought from I don't see her telling anyone," I said to Ranger. From his silence I was guessing he agreed. I scrolled down further and saw Marco tense. "Holy cats. You called Big Jim!"

"When?" Ranger wanted to know.

"Three this morning."

"It's not what you think," Marco said.

"Go ahead. Enlighten us."

Marco held in a pretty deep sigh. "I wanted to find out what he told you."

"You could have asked."

"Like you woulda said."

"Maybe if your head wasn't so far up your ass—"

"Cripes, can you two can it for two seconds? Jeez Louis! No wonder you weren't on speaking terms." That attracted a hard look from each of them, but I ignored them both. "Marco. What did you tell Big Jim?"

"Not much."

"Did you tell him who we were?"

"Didn't need to. He'd already figured it out."

"Did he identify Stephanie by name?" Ranger asked him.

Marco's dark eyes held mine. Hard to read. "Yeah."

"Shit. Means our bad guys might know who she is now too."

I knew that tone well enough to read between the lines. If they were able to track down the man of mystery there was no way they wouldn't find me. Every Tom, Dick and Loony could find out where I lived. And frequently did. My apartment was like Grand Central Station for bad guys.

I felt Ranger's atmosphere intersect with mine. The warmth of his chest brushing against my back. "Babe."

Ranger could say a lot with that one word. Depending on his tone, it could convey amusement, or warning, or a thrilling amount of lust. But there was always an undertone of affection that never changed. Even when he was pissed or upset. This time I knew it meant he didn't think it was safe for me to go home.

And for once I might actually agree with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Ranger

He issued specific orders and collected the pilfered remote from Diaz. Marco would go to the beta site. Considering it was a shack in the Pine Barrens, there was minimal chance someone would be able to trace them. And the reinforced steel holding cell in the back room would prevent escape if he was stupid enough to try it again.

Risking his dumbass life for a fix. Marco was supposed to be smarter than that. Thank god for Stephanie. If she hadn't been the voice of reason he would have no doubt kicked his brother's ass so hard he might have needed an ER visit. Not good for several reasons. The least of which being that appearing in the open would likely land them all as sitting targets in jail.

He put a hand to Stephanie's back and let her guide them out to the Turbo. Every nerve on edge when he saw the marks in the bulletproof glass again. He'd been upgrading his personal vehicles for years. Ever since the government contract was finalized. A precaution to shore up his vulnerabilities. And yet when he heard the bullets hit the glass, he'd actually been afraid. He'd been in firefights all over the world. Been hunted by foreign operatives and assassins. Routinely rubbed shoulders with dealers and sociopaths and crime bosses under dangerous circumstances that most sane people wouldn't dare risk. And yet a few bullets clipping into his car had his heart in his throat. Because of Stephanie.

He put her in the car and called Tank. "Give me some good news."

"Wish I could. PD didn't find the shooter. We've been combing surveillance, but there weren't any good angles of the building's back entrance. Could have slipped out before we had a chance to surround him. Can't trace him through specialized equipment either. Used a hunting rifle."

"Harder to trace, but not impossible. I'm ordering the backup plan be taken for our personal problem. He'll be transferred this afternoon. See that we don't run into any complications. You may have to take the reins for a while until we can get this resolved."

"We going into lockdown? You know how she feels about that."

"I do. Text me when Diaz checks in." He disconnected and angled into the driver's seat. Steph was waiting patiently. Not nearly as freaked out as most civilians would be. She'd been more concerned about what might have happened to him. Didn't seem at all phased by what would have happened to her if he'd been taken out and the high powered sports car had lost control. Something he hadn't been able to stop thinking about. He backed out of the garage and started for Trenton. "We need to discuss our options. It's not safe for you to return home, given the circumstances. I'd be a lot more comfortable if you stayed with me."

"How long?"

"Hard to say. The people targeting us aren't playing around. They need to be identified and neutralized. Until that happens we need to lay low. Preferably off grid."

"So not at Rangeman?"

"No."

She thought about that for a second. Probably overanalyzing it from every angle. "You're not planning on locking me up in a safe house are you?"

"Safe house yes, lock up no. I still need you. It's just better if we're less visible for the time being."

"Like we're going to be the wind?"

He couldn't stop the way the corner of his mouth tipped up. "Smartass."

"Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Yes."

He caught it when her eyes moved over the bullet marks again. Her nerves rattling the atmosphere. "Do you think it would be safe enough for me to go home and get some things first?"

"It wouldn't be ideal."

"But it would be possible?"

He suppressed the sigh. Hit the redial on the Bluetooth. Tank answered. "Send a team to Stephanie's apartment to do a perimeter check. We'll be there in twenty to collect some of her things." Tank acknowledged and Ranger disconnected again. "You get five minutes. It's not smart to be exposed."

"I'll be quick."

There were two black fleet vehicles in Stephanie's lot when they got there.

Along with a green SUV.

ooo

Steph

The guilt hit me hard the second we pulled into my lot and saw Morelli's SUV waiting for me. He wasn't in it. Which could only mean he was already upstairs. Junior was doing his secret service thing from one side of the lot. Hal waiting for us in the lobby where he could protect both front and back entrances. He gave us a very professional nod. Trying hard to hide the grimace that confirmed my suspicions.

Ranger's chest brushed against my back, sending my nerves skittering down my body. I could read the question through his silence. "I'll just go up and get my things. It's only takes a few minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The barely there nod didn't do a lot to ease the nerves. Ranger had a lot of faith in me. Way more than I did sometimes. He thought that I could handle myself. I only hoped that he was right. I stepped into the elevator and turned up the bravado. Caught the hint of smile when the doors slid closed. I blew out a sigh and pressed 2.

Morelli was waiting for me when I opened my door. Hands on his hips. Cop face set firmly in place. And then the rest of the living room came into focus. I don't own a lot of things. My apartment has a bad habit of catching fire by accidental arson, and I'd never really gotten around to replacing more than the bare essentials. What little I did have, though, was all over the floor. I leaned around the corner into the kitchen. My drawers had been turned over. My cupboards hanging open. I could see similar damage in the dining room that I used as an office. Between the damage and the look on Morelli's face, I was having flashbacks to my first foray into bounty hunting, when Morelli had been on the run and he'd tossed my apartment looking for the distributor cap off his red Jeep Cherokee that I had commandeered.

It was a surreal moment.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. First I hear about a pair of dead bodies and a couple police sketches that look an awful lot like you and the Caped Crusader. Then I get a call that my fiancée was shot at by a sniper, and when I come to see her, the apartment is tossed. I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to yell."

That got me a whole lot more cop face.

I blew out a sigh. "Loopy Ortiz used to go out with Ranger's brother Marco."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"About a week ago she came to him with a job. She wanted him to be the middle man for an arms deal, only she didn't know who the buyer was. According to Big Jim, the leader of the motorcycle club she ran with, they only ever talked to a front man named Dominick. But Loopy knew of these sellers who had the merchandise Dominick's boss wanted and they were motivated to sell at a discount because of some legal trouble with the FBI and Customs. Big Jim passed on the deal, and advised her to pass too, but instead she called Marco. Well, the sellers were a no show, which left Marco holding a big old wad of cash that wasn't his and no guns. He was trying to regroup when someone killed Loopy."

"And you think it was this unknown buyer."

"That's the theory."

"And where does the sniper come in?"

"Ranger and I went to talk to Big Jim night before last. That's why I was dressed like biker Barbie. Big Jim told Ranger about the deal and gave him the name of the seller along with everything he knew about Dominick, but according to a contact at Mercy General, Big Jim was found this morning in an abandoned house. Ranger thinks he was tortured for information about us."

"Which would mean that because of Ranger you've been dragged into the crossfire of an underworld deal gone wrong that didn't have anything to do with you? Jesus Christ. Ranger is supposed to protect you, not put you in harm's way."

"You promised not to yell."

"I never promised that, and even if I had it wouldn't have helped. What the hell was he thinking?"

"It's his brother! Wouldn't you do anything for your brother?"

"When my brother fucks up it gets him kicked out of the house for a few days until his wife decides to take him back. There's never been dead bodies or snipers involved."

"But if there was?"

I could see the muscle ticking in his jaw. His eyes hard like he was trying not to strangle someone. "I'm calling this."

"Excuse me? You're calling this? Like it's a rain delay?"

"Someone has to be the voice of reason here, and it's sure as hell not Ranger. He's up to his eyeballs in this, and I'm not going to fault him for it, god knows I'd do the same if it was you, but he's just going to have to figure out the rest of this on his own."

"Because you say so."

"I'm not saying that."

"Yes you are."

"And so what the hell if I am? You don't owe him anything, Steph."

"I'm not in this because I owe him."

"Then why are you in it?"

"Because he needs me."

"Steph. This is Ranger we're talking about. He doesn't need anybody."

This hit so close to home that I had to bite my cheek. "I'm not doing this."

I pushed passed him and went into my bedroom. The carnage was just as bad in there. I picked up my laundry basket and started gathering things into it. Morelli followed me. "Doing what?"

"I'm not fighting with you over this. You're going to start yelling, and then I'm going to start yelling, and there with be arm waving and warnings and then you'll put your foot down and then I'll lose it—"

"You're already yelling."

"Ugh!"

"And what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting my clothes. Ranger wants me to stay in one of his safe houses until we can figure this out."

"Come stay with me."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be? You stay with me all the time."

"Joe, they put a bullet between Loopy's eyes. They executed Stretch and Tiny. If they figured out I was staying with you—"

"You don't think I could protect you?"

I cut my eyes up to him when I heard the hurt in his voice. The implication all too explicit. That I trusted Ranger more than I trusted him. "I know you can protect me, but this is different."

"Ranger got you into this mess so he has to get you out?"

"Something like that."

"And where does that leave me? I'm supposed to just sit back and watch this happen to the woman I love?"

"And what if I did go with you? I can't hide in your house and expect no one is going to come looking for me. The Newark police will want to bring us in for questioning. Won't that put you in an awkward position?"

"I don't care."

"You will."

"Steph."

I was throwing things into the basket at random. Joe followed me to the bathroom and then back to the kitchen.

"Steph! Christ! Why did I have to go and fall in love someone so stubborn and bullheaded!"

"I am not stubborn!"

"Cupcake, you're the definition of stubborn. You don't listen to anyone! Christ, it's like trying to run in quicksand. Every time I think you've started to settle my foot slips and I'm sinking all over again."

"Great. That's really flattering."

"God, don't take it like that."

"How am I supposed to take it?"

Joe grunted in frustration, murmuring a low string of Italian while he clung to his temper. That was never a good sign. Joe only slipped into Italian when he was running red line. He dropped his eyes to his shoes and took a few deep breaths. "I asked you to marry me, Stephanie. Doesn't that count for something?"

"So I'm supposed to be less insulted because you said you want to marry me?"

"I _do_ want to marry you, and god that's scaring the hell out of me right now."

"Why, because I'm stubborn?"

"Yes, because you're stubborn! And wild and reckless and you're always running headfirst into danger and never thinking of the consequences. I can't keep up with you anymore. Jesus. Why can't you settle down? Why do you always have to jump off the garage roof?"

"You were even more reckless than me."

"Yeah, and I grew the fuck up!"

My mouth dropped open and his brow folded.

"Steph I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did. And you know what? You're right."

"Steph."

"No. I'm not grown up enough for this." I stuck my hand in my pocket and tossed him his ring. He caught it and chased after me when I picked up Rex's cage and set it on top.

"Steph. Stephanie!"

I didn't answer. Just collected up my things and hit the stairs. Joe trailing behind me. Hal was alone in the lobby. Went into protective mode when he saw I was upset. He didn't intercept Joe, but I could tell that one wrong move and Morelli would be on the ground.

Ranger's Cayenne was idling just outside the back doors.

Joe stopped. Hovering in the open doorway.

He just watched while I dumped my basket in the back seat and got in beside Ranger. Then Ranger put the Cayenne in gear and drove away.

It took a good ten minutes before the mad cooled enough that I could feel the tears. Just below the surface. Ranger did another heat run. Cutting through the city streets like he was trying to lose the devil. He slung the Cayenne down an access road and under a bridge. And then I blinked and we were in pivoting into a garage. I hadn't even seen the door open. And just as quick, the door shut, leaving us in darkness.

Ranger cut the engine and the headlights went out. He angled out and came around to my side of the car. Pulled my door open and offered me a hand. Then he collected my basket and gave me a tug toward a door that was barely visible against the dark wall.

I don't know what I was expecting when he opened the door, but it wasn't an ordinary living room. The furniture was plain and mismatched. Very bachelor pad. I'd seen a few of Ranger's safe houses. They were always nondescript fortresses on the outside, modern minimalist on the inside. This was like walking into someone's real life.

Ranger didn't let go of my hand when he set my basket on the coffee table. Dropped his keys into the little wooden bowl. There was a set of keys for a Mercedes in it. Along with a set of dog tags.

Dog tags that said Manoso.

Omigod.

I was in the Batcave.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Ranger stood there with me while I tried to wrap my head around where he'd brought me. I tried to keep my eyes from darting around, but let's be honest. There was a lot to see. It was still minimalist. Ranger didn't attach to things. But there was enough to investigate that it was hard not to look like I was invading his privacy.

Ranger gave my hand a squeeze and let me go. Picked up Rex's glass cage and resettled the contents while I was adjusting to the reality of where I was standing. Carried it passed me and around a corner. I heard the telltale of heavy glass on hard stone, and then a cupboard open and shut. Must be the kitchen. Huh. The Batcave had a kitchen.

My skin was prickling when he came back, leaning against the wall to study me. Arms folded across his chest, a light smile in his eyes.

Ranger thought I was amusing.

"I've got a few things to follow up on with Tank. I'll be in the office."

I felt myself nod like I knew where that was. "What do I do?"

"Whatever you want, Babe. You could even go on another quest for my underwear drawer." And then like a smartass he turned and just walked away! Jeez, what was a girl to do with that?

You know.

Aside from look for his underwear drawer.

I looked down at the Mercedes key in the wooden bowl beside his dog tags. I'd always wondered what happened to it. Now I finally had my answer. It was parked in the garage at the Batcave. Question was why. Ranger had four personal spots by the elevators at Rangeman. One for his 911, the Cayenne, his big customized Ford F150 pickup truck and one for his Mercedes. Then the Mercedes had vanished. I'd always figured he'd gotten rid of it, but apparently not. Apparently, Ranger had just decided that I was a better use of his fourth personal space.

Boy. Kind of made me warm and fuzzy.

I wandered around for a few minutes taking it all in. The kitchen was sparse. Dark gray granite counter tops with black cupboards and appliances. Not quite the showstopper that was in his apartment. But it was real. Warm. The kind of place I could actually see Ranger cooking, not just eating the gourmet offering his housekeeper sent up. In fact, I wasn't sure the Batcave had ever seen a housekeeper. It was tidy in a man who straightens up after himself kind of way, but it wasn't perfectly decorated or meticulously cleaned. There were fine hints of dust in the out of the way spots. And there were things out of place, like mail on the end table and dishes in the drying rack that Ella would have never allowed. When Ranger had lived here, he had done it on his own. Washed his own dishes. Cooked his own meals. Made his own bed.

A warm shiver moved down my body at that thought. I wandered into the hall and found the master bedroom. The frame was dark. Reminded me a little of the bed at his parents' house. The blankets solid dark gray on the plain white linens. Ranger never was one to care much about design. His apartment was expensive and fine by Ella's choice, not his. But here, there were no pretenses. No vase of flowers to go unnoticed. No painting on the walls or carefully chosen but unnecessary knick knacks on the shelves. The short little bookcase had actual books on it. Mostly text books on business and marketing. History. Books about enlightenment and ancient Buddhist teachings. Sun Tzu's The Art of War. There were even a few I'd have never expected. Like books of poetry.

I cut a look to his closet and wondered for a second if I dared to poke around knowing he was somewhere nearby. I mean, he'd basically invited me to make myself at home, right? And I had free run of his closet at Rangeman. This shouldn't be any different.

I held my breath a second and ripped off the Band-Aid.

So that's where all his fringed jackets and old cowboy boots went.

Kind of weird seeing something other than the wall of solid black and knowing it belonged to Ranger. There were blue jeans and gray sweats, sweaters and long sleeved shirts and Ts in shades you'd never think of when you looked at Ranger. There was plenty of black and olive drab too. Military fatigues. But there was also cream colored cable knit, and hunter green cotton, and red cashmere. All the accessories for a Ranger I'd never met.

I found the office at the other end of the hall. A strip of light pouring out through the opening in the door. The hinges groaned when I pushed the door open. Ranger was sitting in a chair behind his desk, watching the computer screen with his phone pressed to his ear. He looked up at me and his eyes warmed. Gestured for me to come in. There weren't any chairs in the office. Yet another indicator that he'd lived here alone with no expectation of visitors. I wandered in and took a seat on the edge of his desk.

His eyes warmed even more. Probably thinking of the last time he'd sat me on his desk.

That made two of us.

The corner of his mouth tipped up and he disconnected. "Tank sent over the security footage from the gas station where Marco's burner was picked up." He turned the monitor toward me. "The time stamp corresponds with the time of purchase. Looks like this might be our guy."

I tried to focus on the dark haired man on the screen, but I'll be honest, it was a little distracting to feel Ranger's eyes on my legs. "Do we know who he is?"

"Dominick Spinella. Small business owner. No priors. Never even been arrested."

"Why would he be fronting for a bad guy if he's not a criminal?"

"Good question. Might be something we'll have to ask him."

Ranger's fingertips brushed my knee and a jet of hot lava rushed through me. God it felt good. So did the thought of pushing off the desk and taking a seat across his lap right there in his desk chair. I scolded myself. "Can I ask you something?"

"Would saying no make a difference?"

"This is the Batcave, isn't it?"

"Yeah, this is the Batcave."

"And you don't bring anyone else here ever, do you?"

"Just Tank, and now you."

"Why now?"

"You mean aside from the fact we're being hunted by unknown operators and wanted by police in relation to three homicides?"

"You have safe houses all over. A satellite office three blocks from your building. Why the Batcave?"

"It's the most secure safe house I have. Off grid. No public record. Private entrance. Not even my men know it exists. It was the ideal place to both protect you and get to the bottom of this without being seen."

"You said the Batcave is forever."

Our eyes held. His full of meaning. I wasn't a hundred percent sure what that meaning was, but it made me gulp.

Frying pan? Meet fire.

ooo

Ranger

They waited until the sun set before they pulled out of the underground garage. The darkness in the absence of streetlights adding to their cover. Not that it was likely they'd be seen. The black Mercedes wasn't part of his image anymore, and the way the house was designed, it was hard to spot anyone coming or going, even from the air. Still. The cover would help to sooth Steph's nerves. This was new to her. She'd been on the run before. Mostly from gang bangers and stalkers. The occasional hitman. Never the police.

Never from her own fiancé.

Ranger pushed that thought to the backburner and pulled into a blind alley half a block from the Italian restaurant that was owned by Dominick Spinella. Ranger'd spent the last several hours combing through his financials. Found a number of anomalies that would usually add up to gambling debts. Could explain why a man with no history of criminal activity was suddenly involved in a large scale arms deal.

He opened Steph's door and helped her stick to the shadows. Tucked them into a position where they could case the back entrance of the building. Steph was getting antsy by hour two. Not all that good with sitting still. Cute. Five years into a career in bounty hunting and she still hadn't developed any patience.

Might explain the back and forth with Morelli.

Not that it was any of his business.

It had given Ranger a hint of satisfaction to see Morelli's reaction when she'd chosen to go underground with him. Morelli'd been somewhere between dumbstruck and furious. Trouble was Ranger knew it wouldn't bode well for Steph. Never did. Her relationship with Morelli might not be all that healthy, but it was what she wanted. And it was a hell of a lot more than Ranger was capable of giving her. If she wanted to marry the idiot, he had no business getting in the way.

She let out a bored sigh, her shoulder rubbing his in the effort. Made him fight a smile.

God, he was screwed up.

The heavy metal fire door opened at the back of the restaurant. A lone figure exiting. Spinella feeding his pack a day habit. He felt it when Steph's terrier instincts kicked in. The only thing sexier than that was watching her go beast mode on a bad guy. Ranger held in a smile and signaled to her. She readjusted her top to show off her chest.

Spinella flinched when she first stepped into the light, but he relaxed again a second later. Taken in by the big blue eyes and ditsy grin like every other sucker she'd gone up against. Didn't even notice when Ranger came up from behind. Ranger didn't give him a chance to react. Just grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and slammed his body into the wall beside the dumpster. From his expression, he might have wet himself. "We need to talk."

"Christ! Don't hurt me, I'll give you whatever you want!"

"What I want is information about your boss."

Spinella froze. Really looking at Ranger for the first time. His eyes got very round. "Y-you."

"Yeah, me. Which means you have two options. Come clean and end up in a nice safe cell at the Trenton Police station, or…"

"He'll kill me."

"He'll likely kill you either way. At least with me you've got a chance."

Spinella swallowed hard. His round eyes cutting to Steph. Whatever he saw there must have comforted him. "Okay. Okay I'll tell you. But you have to promise to keep me safe."

"I can promise to hand you to the right people."

That didn't sit as well with him as he would have liked, but it still seemed better than the alternative. "First he used my debts to leverage a piece of my business. Then it was odd jobs and errands. I thought that it would end there, but it didn't. The last couple weeks it's been phone calls. Something to do with a late shipment."

"You don't know?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to know! The guy's nuts!"

"If you don't know details, how do you know who we are?"

"Because you look like the guy I gave the money to. They said this morning he had a brother who was poking around with his lady friend. Said they were going to make an example of you."

"What else did they say?"

"That you and your brother are dead men walking because he found his own connections. Had me call a man named Dolohov to set up negotiations."

"He's doing the deal himself."

Spinella nodded.

"I haven't heard your employers name yet."

"And you think I have?"

"You trying to tell me you work for a man and you don't know his name?"

"I'm telling you the guy's nuts! I wasn't gonna ask a name! All I know is they called him Whistler."

"Omigod."

This was said by Steph, and Ranger knew why. Their problem was also her FTA.

"Where do I find him?"

"You don't."

"I'm not a patient man, Dominick."

"I'm serious! I don't know where he is. I never saw his base of operations. Mostly I get orders over the phone or from the guys who show up to boss me around. I haven't seen Whistler in weeks."

"How is he planning to get his shipment?"

"I gave Dolohov a phone number. He's supposed to call when he's ready to deliver."

"Is that standard operating procedure?"

"Honestly? No. Usually he has me handle it from beginning to end, but I'm not sad about him cutting me out. I'd rather be done with the whole thing."

Careful what you wish for.

"That's a red flag, isn't it?" Steph said, reading him like she always does. But before he could answer, a shot broke the stillness and a bullet clipped into the side of the building in a spray of dust.

Spinella panicked. Ducked Ranger's grip and tried to dart away. The first bullet hit his shoulder. Then his side. The last hit his chest and he was dead before he hit the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Steph

The gunfire didn't stop when Dominick fell. I'd dropped behind the dumpster after the first shot. Ranger snatched my arm and tugged me behind him. Returned fire. "Let me guess, you don't have your gun with you."

"Is it bad if I say no?"

Two more shots pinged the dumpster. Ranger pulled a pistol from his angle holster and gave it to me. "When I signal, break for the far wall and stick to it all the way back to the car."

"What about you?"

"I'm right behind you." He paused a second, counting shots. Waiting for the change of magazine. "Go."

Shit! I held my breath and darted across the alley into the shadows, praying to god that I could somehow turn invisible. I hate getting shot at! And it was worse leaving Ranger behind. If it wasn't for all the adrenaline I might have had a panic attack. Instead I did as I was told and ran as fast as I could for the Mercedes. I wrenched the door open and jumped inside. The driver's door opened too and I had to bite back a shriek. Ranger angled in and threw the car into gear, whipping out of the alley backward so hard our tires chirped and we half spun into the street. Then Ranger slammed the shifter into drive and squealed away.

"Shit." I heard myself say. "Shit shit shit."

"You alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. A man was just shot in front of me!"

"I was talking about the bleeding."

"What bleeding?" He cut a blank Ranger look to my shoulder. I looked too. "Holy shit!"

"Looks like a graze, but I won't know until I can get a better look. Hopefully it won't require stitches. We can't afford an ER visit at the moment." He slung us around a few corners and before I knew it we were heading down the embankment again to vanish into the underground garage. Ranger was out of the car the second we stopped. Rounded to my side to lift me out. He brought me into the living room and sat me on the coffee table. Opened a coat closet and came back with the biggest first aid kit I'd ever seen. He shoved the other things aside and laid it out next to me. Pulled my shirt over my head and off my shoulder, leaving me in just my jeans and black lace bra. Half my arm was painted red.

"It doesn't hurt."

"Your brain is flooded with adrenaline and dopamine right now. Part of the body's fight or flight response. Trust me. When that burns off it's gonna hurt like a sonofabitch. Here." He handed me a wad of clean white gauze. "Apply pressure while I get something to clean it."

Ranger stood and went into the kitchen, cupboards and drawers opening and closing. Set some more things on the table next to me and opened the cabinet under the wall mounted flat screen television. There was a bottle of tequila in there. That surprised me. Ranger wasn't a big drinker. Only the occasion glass of wine or beer when he was relaxing, and even then he hardly ever finished it. I'd never seen him with anything stronger that didn't end up on the floor. He brought the bottle to the coffee table and seated himself on the couch across from me.

"Is that to sterilize the wound?"

"No. But it is the closest thing I have to painkillers. Bottoms up," he said, handing me a shot glass. I wrinkled my nose.

"Isn't there beer in the fridge?"

"Babe."

"Ugh, fine." I took the shot and tipped it back. It was not pleasant. Though I'll admit, it did have an almost immediate glowing effect on my brain that wasn't half bad. Ranger took the glass from me and set it on the table. Lifted the gauze so he could get a better look.

"It's not too bad. Might be able to get away with a series of butterflies as long as you're careful. It'll likely scar, though."

"Really?"

Ranger cut a glance up at me, a hint of amusement leaking through the serious. He set the gauze down and pressed a big white towel under the graze. Flushed it with warm salt water until the towel turned pink. That stung a little, but not nearly as much as the tequila would have. I was more aware of his energy than the pain. Of the light brush of his fingers on my skin while I sat there exposed. Of the casual intimacy of his knee brushing my thigh. The lingering scent of him filling the space around us. Ranger had always taken care of me. Made me feel safe. I'd always known that I could trust him. With my life. My body…

He patted me dry and applied the bandages carefully. One at a time. His warm fingers cradling my tender skin as he closed the wound. Then he took more fresh gauze and circled it around my arm. Taping it in place. He brushed his thumb over the tape. His other hand resting on my bare waist with an equally gentle caress. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't think it was particularly smart to answer that honestly. "Why did they kill Dominick?"

Ranger's eyes moved down my body, heating a wandering path over my skin. "If I had to guess, it would be that Fenetti was tying up loose ends. Dominick wasn't one of his own. He was just the poor sap they were taking advantage of. Easy to turn. Knew enough to complicate things if he ended up a police asset."

"Do you think it was a coincidence that they shot him the same day they found out who we are?"

"No. I don't. In fact I think it's likely that in tracking me down, Fenetti realized what he was up against and decided to seal his perimeters."

"You think Dominick was shot because of us."

He cut his eyes back to mine. "You're not responsible for this, Steph. We can't control where the investigation leads. All we can do is follow it."

"Morelli said I was reckless. That I run head first into danger without thinking of the consequences."

"Morelli's a good man, Babe, but he's also an idiot."

"You don't think I'm reckless?"

"I didn't say that. But while you may take risks I'd rather you not take, the adventurous streak is what sets you apart from anyone else I know. You're also intelligent. Tenacious. Brave."

"I'm not brave."

"You're braver than you used to be."

I bit my lip. This moment was feeling entirely too serious. I wasn't used to this kind of serious with Ranger. I wasn't used to this kind of serious with anybody. Ranger's dark eyes dropped to my lips. A hint of smile twitching at one corner when he lifted his hand to my face. Brushing his thumb along my chin to stop the biting.

"What are you thinking, Babe?"

"I'm thinking this is why I'm so confused. Why my future always seems so murky. I finally start thinking I can see something up ahead and then everything changes again and my feelings get all mixed up."

"You mean Morelli."

"I mean all of it. Morelli, you, me. This stupid job I can't seem to let go of. What is wrong with me?"

"Babe, nothing's wrong with you."

"Then why can't I stop jumping off the garage roof?"

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I stood up and tried to walk away, but Ranger was on his feet too and a light tug had me pressed against him, his mouth on mine. The kiss was slow. And powerful. Deliberate control and heat and fire all at once.

Ranger broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine. His breath strange and uneven.

"Don't marry him," he whispered.

"What?"

"I know I don't have any right to ask it. But don't marry him."

"I don't understand. You were the one who said you didn't do relationships. You said you didn't want to marry me, why—"

"I said I wasn't marriage material. I never said I didn't want it."

"What does that mean?"

Ranger didn't answer. Not with words. He brushed his lips over mine again. His hands moving up my bare back and down the back of my jeans at the same time. My bra came loose. I had a moment to decide if this was what I wanted. His mouth was searching my neck, moving toward my collar. Slow and contained. Waiting for me. Prepared to pull back if I wasn't ready. That said a lot about Ranger. He wanted me. Bad. Had for a long time. And we both knew he could have talked me into it pretty easily anytime he wanted to. But he hadn't.

Because he trusted me. Loved me enough to respect my choices.

No matter what he wanted.

He drew back enough to look into my eyes. His deep wells of black I'd never been able to see through. Strength personified. And no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the feelings came flooding back like it was yesterday. And not just the ripe blister that moved over my skin and the burn uncurling in my belly. It was the warmth in my chest. The one that made it impossible to ignore just how much I was in love with this man.

I shrugged the bra off my shoulders and it fell to the floor.

Heat filled Ranger's eyes.

The snap popped on my jeans and both his hands were suddenly in my pants, pushing them off me as he scooped me up and carried me toward the bedroom. He laid me out on the mattress and shed his shirt, and then he was on me, tugging my shoes and jeans off and throwing them to the floor while his mouth explored mine. I'm not even sure he got my panties off before he was inside me. The fire and sensation lighting me up in the darkness. My body was humming with satisfaction when we finally resurfaced. Ranger lying next to me, his chest moving measured and deliberate like he was trying to slow his heart rate.

"Wow," I said.

Ranger's mouth tipped up as he nodded in agreement. He scooped an arm around me and nestled me against his chest, kissing my head. Tracing the bandage on my shoulder very carefully with his fingertips. It was tender. The beginnings of the pain he'd warned was coming.

Worth it.

I couldn't help but stare around the room. The room where he'd lived this rough and feral bachelor lifestyle all alone. It was a profound moment. Laying naked against him in his bed. Surrounded by the life he lived in secret before I ever really knew him. I mean, I was in the freaking Batcave!

He must have noticed my roaming eyes because his chest rocked in a silent laugh. He lifted my hand and kissed my fingers. Paying just a little more attention to the faded white mark only we seemed to be able to see. "You want to know why I really brought you here."

"Was it to get me naked?"

"Not exactly. Though I'm not in any way regretting that result."

"Then why?"

He paused a beat. The muffled rhythm of his heart the only thing I could hear in the total silence. He kissed my head again. "It's just a house, Babe."

I lifted up on my good arm so that I could see his face and bit back a wince. Damn. It really did hurt like a sonovabitch. "But you said this was the Batcave."

"It is. At least, it's the place you called the Batcave. The place I was living before I moved into Rangeman full time."

"But you don't consider it the Batcave? You said that once you go in the Batcave its forever."

"And I meant it. Mostly. Though I'll admit I was teasing you a little. Something you would have recognized if you'd known me then the way you know me now."

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something."

That got me a full on grin. "Wiseass. What I'm trying to say is that for a long time now, it's just been a house. A glorified storage unit where I kept the things I hadn't bothered to throw away."

"So the Batcave isn't forever anymore."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying four walls and load of personal shit doesn't make a home."

"What does make a home?"

"You do."

"Sorry, but I think I just had a stroke. I think I'm hearing things."

"Babe."

"And now's the part where you tell me not to read too much into that, right?"

"Stephanie."

"What?"

He was looking at me again with that warm patience only Ranger can. It was making my insides feel squishy. "Are you still thinking about marrying Morelli?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"Is it what you want?"

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, I like the idea of getting married again someday. Morelli does too."

"I'm not sensing a whole lot of enthusiasm."

Says the man I'd just boinked. Jeez. "He's the only one who's bought me a ring."

"I bought you a ring."

"You borrowed a ring. That's different. And it was a really great ring, but—"

"I didn't borrow a ring, Steph. I bought it."

"But you told me you got it from Gregorio, the guy who owns the pawn shop."

"What I told you was that he was good at finding things, any time of day or night. The night before I flew to meet you in Hawaii I called him and had him bring over a selection from local jewelers. I purchased your ring and the one that matched it with my personal expense account."

"What happened to it?"

"It's sitting in the back of my gun safe at Rangeman."

"Why?"

"Where else would I put it?"

"No, I mean why do you still have it? You don't hold onto anything that isn't guns or cars. Why would you keep a ring you bought for a cover a year ago? Why wouldn't you sell it back?"

"Because it doesn't belong to me."

"Who does it belong to?"

That got me another patience look. One that might have meant he was questioning what he'd said about me being intelligent.

"But it wasn't real."

"Steph."

"That ring didn't come with any promises. You were very clear about that."

"And?"

"And that just makes it a pretty piece of jewelry."

"For the moment."

"Are you saying it might be more than a pretty piece of jewelry someday?"

"I'm saying if you marry Morelli we may never get a chance to find out."

I had no idea what to say to that. It wasn't a promise. It wasn't even the promise of a promise. But it was honest. And probably true. "So, what does this mean?"

"It means that I'm an incredibly selfish asshole."

"And?"

That got me another smile. "And despite my every effort in deference to your wellbeing, I love you. I should want what's best for you. And yet no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to let you get on with your life."

"This is about your karma."

"In a way. I don't know if I'll ever be in a place in my life that I could pay the price of a relationship. But if I'm being honest, seeing that crappy diamond on your finger did bad things to my internal calm."

"Are you saying the man of mystery gets jealous?"

Something feral lit behind his eyes and a tremor of heat poured through me. He caressed the length of me before he pulled me over his body, nothing but skin between us. "Technically, I believe it would be classified as envy. Jealously would imply that you were already mine."

"I'm yours in your building."

"My building. My cars. Here."

He kissed me and rolled me over until my back was on the mattress. Being as careful as you would expect from a man who loved me. There might have been a little voice deep inside me that reminded me he hadn't offered any promises. He still wasn't in a place where he could reevaluate the whole no relationships thing. But at least for a little while, the rest of me told that voice to shut the hell up.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Ranger

He woke up in the ambient dark of early morning. Wrapped around the naked body of the woman he loved. He couldn't deny that there'd been a hope for this when he'd made the decision to bring her here. But then, he had an underlying hope for this anytime they were together. From the first moment he let his guard down enough to admit to himself he wanted her. Around the time he first met the crazy tree her apple had grown on and the quirky fearlessness suddenly made sense. And now here they were in his bed. Not just fulfilled from a night of passion, but genuine lovers in every sense of the word.

He traced a feather touch across the edge of her bandage. Trying to keep the feelings he'd long since locked away from surfacing.

He'd actually seen the bullet that cut into her. The one she hadn't even felt. The sniper had only missed because she'd been hauling ass to the car. Weaving across the alley to avoid discarded tin cans and broken pallets. If she'd been any slower, or the sniper any more skilled… He'd been able to close himself off and give over to his training until they were back safe in his bunker and he'd been able to confirm that her injury wasn't life threatening. And then instead of being terrified or furious that he'd put her life in danger yet again, she'd worried about a scar. Cutting through his absolute darkness to find the one shred of funny. Lowering his guard enough that when talk turned to Morelli and he'd seen the self-doubt their latest fight had inspired in her, his hard won control had slipped and he'd as good as admitted every last one of his feelings. Even the ones about the ring he'd tried so not to think about over the last nine months.

The What If hit him again and he forced himself to push it back. He couldn't afford to give into that right now. Letting his guard down any more would be bad for both of them.

Especially her.

He laid a gentle kiss on her shoulder and left the bed. Shut the door behind him so he wouldn't wake her. Made a call to Tank. By the time his second-in-command arrived, Ranger was in the kitchen in a pair of old sweatpants and nothing else. Tank let himself in and set a black bag on the counter between them, his considerable height and strong presence taking up half the kitchen. "How is she?"

"Could have been worse. Would have been if she wasn't so incredible under pressure. I'm assuming PD responded?"

Tank nodded. "Vince got there first and collected your shells, but that will only mask your presence until they find the shooter. From the blood at his perch, I'd guess he's still got a bullet in him."

"And I'm betting no one checked into any area hospitals with a matching GSW."

"Musta had it treated elsewhere."

Figures. Things were hardly ever that convenient. "And the supplies?"

Tank slid the black bag across the counter. "Eight hundred mill Ibuprofen, Codeine, Vicodin. And enough fresh food to last a week."

"Good. Steph will appreciate not having to resort to MREs. You talk to Carson?"

"FBI isn't in a position to officially share files given the open nature of the investigation, but Carson made us hard copies off book. File's in the bag. Everything they have on Yuri Dolohov and his operations. Only thing they don't have is current known whereabouts."

"That'll be easy enough through Eddie's contacts. I don't suppose there were any whispers about what went wrong the first time."

"Knowing Marco, he probably screwed them on a previous occasion."

The bitter in Tank's voice made it hard for Ranger to keep his smile on the inside. Marco did have a talent for burning bridges and looking out for number one. "How's he settling into the beta site?"

"You mean did Diaz have to lock him in the cage the second they arrived?"

"Yeah that."

"Not that I've heard. Apparently he's been uncharacteristically compliant since your last encounter. Diaz seems to think almost getting you killed was a wakeup call."

More likely it was almost getting Steph killed that was the wakeup call. Marco never showed any protective instincts toward his brother, but the way he'd gone white at the idea of Steph in the car had been obvious, and had nothing to do with sibling rivalry. He actually cared about her. "See if Diaz can get anymore answers from Marco about the deal going south. If that fails, I'll have Steph talk to him. If he'll tell anyone, he'll tell her."

Tank nodded and took the dismissal.

Ranger put the food away and finished making coffee. Halfway through cooking omelets when the bedroom door opened and he heard Steph's feet padding across the living room floor. He didn't turn to look at her. Morning after was sometimes hit and miss with Steph. Depending on which part of her nature she was listening to. Stephanie Plum was a sexual being. Free spirited and vivacious and just a little dirty. But that was deep under the good girl she'd been raised to be. The one who had trouble accepting physical without emotional. Who wanted steady and long-term. She wasn't comfortable with meaningless sex. And while what they had was anything but meaningless, it wasn't steady or long-term either.

Not yet.

He gave her the space to be awkward if she wanted, but instead she came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Laying a soft, seductive kiss on his bare shoulder. "Seeing you cook is kind of sexy."

Ranger grinned. Gathered her up and set her on the counter to lean into her, her good arm around his neck, legs wrapped around his body. She was wearing the shirt he'd discarded last night. Covered in an intoxicating mixture of her scent and his. He eased his hands up her body and under the shirt and enjoyed the way arousal changed her breath. The kiss started light. And then she cooed. Opening up to him as she pulled him closer. He pressed his hard body against her center and she bit his lip. Made him chuckle. "How's your pain?"

"I don't want any more tequila, if that's what you mean."

"It's not. I asked Tank to bring meds with the supplies. Advil to Vicodin."

"Don't I have to see a doctor to get Vicodin?"

"I know a guy."

She gave him an eye roll that clearly meant _Of course you do_. Made him smile.

"So do you need pain management? Or can I take you right here on the kitchen counter?"

"You'll burn the eggs."

Ranger flicked the stove off and shoved the pan off the hot burner in one smooth motion. A flirty light sparked in Steph's eyes. Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip in a very different way this time.

Kitchen counter it is.

ooo

Steph

I was much more relaxed when Ranger sent me to the living room couch with a Motrin big enough for a horse and a glass of water. He came in a few minutes later with food and the first aid kit. Changed my bandages while I started on the food. Fluffy omelets and fresh cut fruit. Not only could Ranger cook. He was good at it. Not surprising, since he was good at pretty much everything. But it was definitely up there on the sexy.

He finished taping the bandage and brushed it with a gentle kiss. Brushed the same kiss to my neck. That sent a very nice shiver down my already sated body. "A girl could get used to this."

"Hopefully not. I don't like it when you get shot. It's not my favorite thing."

"What about the omelets?"

A half smile. "Babe, I'm happy to provide _omelets_ anytime you want."

Hmmm. Good to know.

And there goes the rest of the smile. "When you're ready, we need to discuss our next step. I can find Yuri Dolohov, but getting what we need out of him might require finesse."

"Like a little good cop/bad cop? Or in our case bimbo cop/scary cop?"

"I'm not sure even bimbo cop/scary cop is going to get us there. Yuri Dolohov has a laundry list of criminal enterprises that he's under investigation for, including some very grisly charges for prostitution of underage girls. He's not a nice man. I don't see him turning cooperative just because a beautiful woman asks nicely."

"So what we need is leverage."

"Yes. Unfortunately I don't know what kind of leverage we'd need to get Yuri to dance."

"We still don't know why the first deal fell through, do we?"

"Not yet."

"But you think you can get us in to see Dolohov?"

"Depending on the access of Eddie's contacts."

"All of us?"

Ranger's eyes were assessing. "What are you thinking, Babe?"

"I'm thinking that if something Marco did was enough to screw up the easiest weapons trade in the history of the business, it just might be something that could leverage an eager seller."

"How do we know seeing him won't push Dolohov over the edge and get us all killed?"

"Dolohov must have had a chance to kill him when he showed up for the meet alone. Whatever Marco did, Dolohov wanted to hang him out to dry so that he would suffer. That sounds personal to me, and personal puts people off balance."

"This is why I love you. You have a talent for seeing things that I don't. I'll make some calls. Recall Marco and Diaz from the Pine Barrens safe house."

"Might not want Marco to know where we're headed. Something was off about the way he reacted to Dolohov's name. No surprise. No curiosity. Nothing. He knows something he didn't want to tell us."

A grin broke over Ranger's face. He lifted my chin and kissed me. "Watching you be crafty is kind of sexy," he said into my mouth.

"How sexy?"

His fingers moved up the inside of my leg toward the Promised Land. "When I'm done setting things up, I'll show you."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Leaving the Batcave in broad daylight had made me a little nervous, even though the tinted windows of the Mercedes no one was looking for would lessen the chances of us being noticed. What was even weirder was Ranger out of his normal SWAT black. I didn't often see him in plain blue jeans and a rugged medium brown bomber jacket. Half his face covered in mirrored aviator sunglasses and a navy blue baseball cap. He looked so normal that I might not have identified him with big, baddass Ranger if it weren't for the fact that just being in his airspace made my nipples hard.

My outfit wasn't nearly as disguising. But then, my everyday was unremarkable enough that I already felt invisible most of the time. All adding a cap and sunglasses did for me was make me feel like a minor celebrity trying to duck the paparazzi.

Ranger drove the turnpike toward Bordentown and eventually all signs of city slipped away and we were on a badly maintained road surrounded by scrubby pine trees. Ranger pulled off the main road onto a dirt path and parked. Watching his mirrors. A black Escalade pulled up behind us. Ranger got out and I followed suit. Kept to his side like I was backup. Diaz got out of the Escalade and opened the back door. Marco slouched out. His hands cuffed in front of him.

"Does he have to be cuffed?" I asked them.

"Procedure," Diaz said.

Jeez. I cut my eyes to Ranger. "For your own brother?"

"I assume the family connection is why his hands are in front instead of behind his back connected to leg shackles." Ranger tossed his head toward the Mercedes as a gesture for Marco to come with us. Marco didn't budge. Ranger raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not asking any nicer than that."

"No shit. But you only sent us to that crap hole yesterday. What's changed?"

"Intel. As tends to happen with an active investigation."

"Meaning you found something and you think you can use me to get an advantage."

Oh boy. Anti-Ranger was going to blow everything before we could even get there. I broke ranks and grabbed hold of his elbow. "For the love of God, just get in the car. I swear this is like grade school all over again."

Marco was still glaring dangers, but I caught the hint of smile he was trying to hide. And the obvious compliance in his body language. He let me drag him to the Mercedes and wedge him into the backseat with only the tiniest show of resistance. I slammed the door shut and turned to Ranger. He was giving instructions to Diaz. Then Diaz got back in the Escalade and drove away.

"Where's he going?"

"Joining backup. They'll be keeping a healthy distance unless we need them. Eddie's contact is meeting us at a freight warehouse between here and Jackson. Man called Boris. He knows most of the particulars, but we'll need to fine tune the plan on site to account for variables. Probably best if you wait with Marco. Keep him distracted and in line until we're on our way in."

"That sounds fun. Any words of advice?"

"Yeah. Don't let him put his hands in your clothes."

"That happened one time."

Ranger was thinking about smiling.

The freight warehouse was still in the distance when Ranger pulled off the road and onto a dirt frontage. Parked the Mercedes into a blind in the trees and waited. I knew it was because Ranger liked to get the lay of the land. Liked to have control of the situation and avoid surprises. Not entirely sure Marco appreciated that. He didn't say anything, but I could feel his annoyance. It was radiating off him along with the pissed attitude.

Boy. Some people just have no patience.

Ranger cut a look to me. Crap! He really does read minds!

The corner of his mouth tipped up. And then he nodded to me and got out of the car. Leaving me alone with Marco. We sat there a moment. Acclimating to the tense silence.

Then Marco lifted his cuffed hands. "I don't suppose…"

"Oh. Sure."

He offered his wrists and I uncuffed him. Only sixty percent sure that was the best way to go. He rubbed his wrist. "So what's the deal here? I know for a fact if Action Hero could do this without me he would."

"It was my idea to bring you. We're on our way to talk to a seller we found through Eddie's contacts. I figured this would go smoothest if we were all on the same page."

"And he just took your advice. Just like that."

"He's not as unreasonable as you seem to think he is."

Marco sat back and watched me a minute. Deep analysis in his eyes. "You slept with him."

Holy crap! "That wouldn't be any of your business even if I—"

"Hey, I'm not judging. I was just wondering what happen to the other guy. You know, the boyfriend who gave you the ring."

"I gave it back."

"Damn. And just when I was starting to think my brother's life wasn't actually perfect."

"If you think Ranger's life is perfect, you're delusional."

"Oh yeah? Far as I can tell, he has everything he's always wanted. Cars. Money. Power. And now he has you. A woman he's actually in love with."

"He doesn't have me."

"Baby, I'm not stupid. He's had you."

"That's different."

"Why, because you're just screwing around? Please tell me the love thing is one sided, because that would make my day."

I sat there in silence staring out the windshield. Marco reading the energy in the car. He slouched back against the seat. "So, let me get this straight. You're as in love with my brother as he is with you. You're sleeping with him. And yet, somehow, he doesn't have you?"

"It's complicated."

"Sweetheart, lots a things in life are complicated. But this seems very very simple to me."

"Well, it's not. Ranger and I have very different goals in life."

"Like?"

"Like I might want to get married again someday and maybe have a family and that's not on Ranger's bucket list. And Ranger has secrets. Granted, after all this he doesn't have as many secrets as he used to have, but he still has secrets. He has to clean up his karma. And that is an admirable goal, one I completely understand, but while he's out there trying to save the world to make up for whatever it is he's done in his past that makes him feel unworthy, I'm left here with no clear direction and no future. Going all in with Ranger would be like jumping with no parachute. No matter what my feelings are."

Marco chewed on that a moment. His air unreadable.

A tap on the window startled me just shy of a squeal.

Ranger.

He gestured for us to follow.

Guess it was show time.

ooo

Ranger

The warehouse was swarming with activity. Lots of disreputable looking guys in coveralls, moving boxes and checking inventory. Russian mob. Could be trouble. Which was why they needed to handle this delicately. With any luck, they'd be in and out before any one of those guys realized there was more to this meeting than a business rival wanting to make deals.

He and Steph stood by while Boris made contact. Was ushered into the warehouse by a beenied henchman. Easy. Good. If all went smoothly, Dolohov would be summoned to greet him in the armory. Leaving his office in the back corner of the warehouse empty and unguarded. Ranger listened to the feed in his ear until he heard Boris greet their target. Then he nudged Steph along the tree line.

Wasn't hard to break in through the back door. Dolohov didn't have a lot of security measures. Musta been relying on the remote location to obscure his temporary use of the space. It wasn't a regular site. Explained why FBI was having trouble keeping track of him. Dolohov was a floating target. Hard to pin down. Only reason they were able to find him at all was because of his connections.

Made him wonder how Fenetti had managed to reach out.

Ranger got the door open in seconds and ushered Steph and Marco into the dark hall and into the locked office. Steph was surprised when he lifted her up onto the desk, but she got the idea pretty quick. Took on a seductive posture that made his blood warm. Want to get a lecherous underworld boss alone? Bait the trap with honey.

She always was a smart girl.

Ranger backed Marco into the corner behind the door and positioned in front of him. Tracking his quarry through the sound in his ear.

The office door opened. The man who came in was white haired and soft. Bad skin. Ugly face. Somewhere between English bulldog and Jabba the Hut. He froze when he saw Steph sitting on his desk. The henchman with him said something in Russian and tried to intercede, but Dolohov waved him off. Dismissed both him and Boris and shut the door like he thought he was about to get lucky. "Who are you?"

"My name is Stephanie. I thought we could talk."

"How did you get in here?"

"He let me in," she said, gesturing to Ranger. He'd already positioned himself in front of the door. Blocking the target's only escape. Wasn't hard to take the gun from his shoulder holster. Dolohov's ruddy face turned pale. It was the kind of look that said _Oh shit_.

And then his eyes fell on Marco.

The red came back in the form of fury.

Along with a storm of Russian.

Ranger stood unmoved. The crackle in the atmosphere around Marco the only confirmation from his brother that Steph had been right.

Dolohov jabbed a finger at Marco. "You fucking piece of shit! This is your fault!"

"I take it you know each other."

More Russian. Mostly profanity. His bulging eyes swinging to Ranger. There was hint of fear under the indignance. Smart enough to know what he was facing. "You have a lot of fucking nerve coming here. A death wish maybe. I could have this office flooded with men in seconds."

"Not likely. There weren't any other security measures on the premises. I doubt you took the time to wire this room with any kind of intercom or panic device. A downside to transient operations and limited funds."

"Limited funds, because of that fucking prick right there. You know what they do to fucking pricks where I come from? They cut off their fucking thief hands and their fucking lying heads and they feed them to the dogs."

Marco wasn't happy. "What the fuck, Carlos? You said we were meeting a seller, not this asshole."

"Asshole? _Asshole?_ You dare steal from me and burn me and now I'm the asshole?"

"Yeah. You're a fucking asshole."

Dolohov reached for the gun he no longer had and growled his frustration. "I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance. I hired you to move one shipment. One! Sight unseen, that was the deal! And what do you do? You fucking abandon it a half mile from an FBI office! My truck was swarmed in minutes. And now I've got cops so far up my ass I hear sirens when I take a shit!"

"Serves you right."

"Serves me right, eh? To be turned upside-down because one cowardly fucking backstabbing whelp dog has no respect for another man's merchandise?"

"It wasn't merchandise you fucking syphilitic sonovabitch, it was thirty fourteen-year-old girls!"

Silence rang around the office. The air tense and deflated. Dolohov was still red. But the angry muttering was muted. His beady bulldog eyes moving from Marco to Ranger. Unnerved by the passionless, stone cold glare. Steph's round eyes were fixed to Marco. As surprised by that as Ranger was.

Dolohov squirmed. Turning his focus to Ranger. "What do you want?"

"Your buyer. I want to know how to find him."

"No."

"This isn't a polite request, Yuri. You either play ball or I make your life even more difficult than it already is."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"No? See, I have friends in the FBI office. I've read your file. Up to this point most of what they've had was circumstantial. But if Marco chooses to testify against you, that circumstantial case gets real serious real fast."

"That piece of shit would never risk his own freedom to see me in prison."

"Maybe not. Thing is, I have friends in high places. The DA. The mayor. The governor. Immunity in exchange for testimony is pretty much a given."

That time Dolohov didn't just turn white. He was a delicate shade of green.

"If I give you what you want, will you leave me be?"

"Why don't you try it and find out."

It was easy to see the moment he realized checkmate was only three moves off. He grunted. Stepped toward his desk and reached for a drawer. Ranger stopped him. Asked Steph to do it. She came up with a Ruger and a burner phone. Dolohov deflated the rest of the way.

"Has he provided an address for delivery yet?" Ranger asked him.

"No."

"It was a call and I'll give you an address arrangement, right?"

The confirmation was implicit in his glower.

Ranger pocketed the phone. "Time to go, Babe."

Steph hesitated before she slipped off the desk. Trying to hide her surprise from the Russian. Ranger ushered her and Marco out into the empty hall and toward the back door. Steph's terrier instincts were eating at her. Not good with just walking away. The second they were out the door, she leaned into him. "That's it?"

"He's not FTA. We have no authority to take him into custody. And even if we did, it's not really a smart move when you're avoiding authorities yourself."

"But he'll get away!"

"No he won't," Ranger said, hitting the call button on his earpiece. Two seconds later the line opened. "He's all yours." Then he disconnected.

A hint of smile lifted Steph's expression. "You just called in the cavalry, didn't you?"

"Special Agent Jack Carson may have received a tip this morning about the location of Dolohov's entire operation. He'll be taking Dolohov and his men into FBI custody any second."

"And they'll have enough to hold him?"

"FBI has been building a case against Yuri Dolohov for the last eight years. Ever since one of his freight trucks turned up on the FBI doorstep loaded with underage girls from Eastern Europe. I figured if Carson took him in the midst of his operations, it would give them the hard evidence they need to put him away."

"And now they can add first hand testimony to that."

"Once we clear it with the DA."

"You didn't know that about Marco, did you?"

"No."

"Kind of changes things doesn't it?"

Ranger didn't answer.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Diaz was waiting for them on the dirt frontage road. Ready to take Marco back to the Pine Barrens safe house. Steph had been unusually quiet. Like knowing that Marco wasn't the complete asshole they thought he was had somehow changed him in her eyes. That had always impressed him about Steph. She could hold a grudge with the best of them. But underneath it, she was more interested in a person's heart than their past. Had an almost sixth sense instinct for the good in people. Ranger was usually pretty good at that too. But it was hard when it came to Marco. Too much bad blood had passed between them.

He left Steph in the Mercedes and waited for Marco to angle out. His brother gave him the pissy attitude and held out his wrists. A sarcastic offer to be cuffed again. Ranger suppressed the Steph-like urge to roll his eyes. Cut a glance toward the Escalade in a _go on_ gesture. Marco tried to hide the smirk and took up a slow walk. "So how long do I have to hang out with the dude our cousin dumped?"

"Long as it takes to neutralize Fenetti."

"Great. You know, I don't blame Carmen for divorcing his ass. Dude is boring as fuck."

"You always were eloquent."

"Know what his biggest mistake was?"

"Being boring as fuck?"

"No. It was that when she started pulling away he let her."

Ranger kept moving forward. But he saw it out of the side of his eye when his brother looked at him. Took a minute. And then shook his head and faced forward again. "You are such an asshole."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so. You strut around with your cocky Zen bullshit and your holier than thou attitude and just expect things to always go your way. That girl is right. She does deserve better than you."

"I assume you mean Stephanie."

"Why, is there another girl you're messing around with?" Marco watched him again when he didn't answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're not the only dude she's messing around with, though, are you? She's got some other guy who's giving her rings. Probly wants to settle her down in a nice little house with a white picket fence. Have two point five kids and a dog. A minivan. Things you couldn't ever give her."

"I know what you're doing."

"Oh good, because I was starting to question your intelligence."

"What I'm trying to figure out is why you suddenly care. What's in it for you?"

"Aside from getting to tell your self-righteous ass I told you so? Nothin'. But the thing is. I know a thing or two about trying to make up for the past. It's like pouring sand in a sieve. No matter how much you dump in it just keeps runnin' out over and over again."

"Your point?"

"Jesus, Carlos. When the fuck did you get so cynical?"

"Around the time you were calling me princess and letting your friends beat me down even after I'd been jumped in. Or maybe it was when we jacked that car and you ran off and let me take the heat."

"Shoulda run faster."

"I shoulda ratted you out."

"Why didn't you?" Ranger finally looked at his brother. Saw it when understanding inspired a grin. "Shit. It was the same reason you came after me to Miami. Wasn't it."

"Don't make it sound like I was doing you a favor."

"Oh I won't. I'm smart enough to know it probly had more to do with Mom and Celia anyway. No way I ever given you a reason to want to help me."

"I help you because you're my brother. Family looks after family."

That shut Marco up. At least for a moment. Long enough to get them to the Escalade. Ranger opened the back door to encourage Marco to get in. Marco stood there. His eyes on their ex cousin-in-law where he still sat behind the wheel. Just out of earshot. "We're fucked up in a very large way, aren't we."

"Little bit."

A dry half smile. Colored by regret. "I know you joined the Army because of me."

"I joined the Army because it was what I was good at."

"Bullshit. You didn't drop outta college because it was hard. You never quit a hard thing in your life. You left because if you stayed one more day you were gonna kill me."

That wasn't inaccurate.

Marco shook his head. "You're still a dumbass."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Because that girl is in love with you. Only an asshole keeps someone that incredible in limbo like that. For what. Karma? Please. Karma don't put someone like that in your path if you're just supposed to watch from the sidelines while she settles for a life that's not her."

"You don't even know her."

"I know enough. Hell, I knew long before I laid eyes on her that she was good for you. Her name started floating around the family about the time you stopped putting up all those walls. Started coming home for real insteada showing up and keeping distant. And for some moronic reason, she says she's not yours."

"It's really not your business."

"Maybe not. But I still know an asshole when I see one."

Marco climbed into the Escalade and Ranger shut the door.

Stood there hands on hips as he watched it drive away.

ooo

Steph

The car was quiet on the drive back to the Batcave. Ranger in his zone. I didn't want to disturb that. Ranger had a lot on his mind. Unfortunately, knowing that didn't stop the curious itch. After a minute, I caught the twitch at the corner of his mouth. "I can smell the smoke from here, Babe."

"I was just thinking."

"Should I call the fire department?"

"Ha ha." That earned me a smile. "I don't get it. Why didn't Marco say something about knowing Dolohov when we first brought him up? What he did was a good thing. Why would he want to keep that a secret?"

"Every choice we make in life comes with a consequence. It's the nature of the universe. We don't always know what the ramifications might be down the road. Could be he'd just realized that saving thirty teenage girls eight years ago is the reason Lupita Ortiz is dead."

"Jeez. I hadn't thought of that. He can't blame himself for that."

"He can. That wasn't the only choice he made that contributed to that outcome. And he wasn't the only one making choices. Loopy made her choices too. But that doesn't stop the doubt. The idea that if he'd done things different. Lived a better life. She might have never been in danger."

"I have a feeling we're not just talking about Marco anymore."

Ranger got quiet again. Pulled the Mercedes into the Batcave's garage and sat there a moment while the door shut, leaving us in the dark. The silence contemplative. "Past and present and future are all linked together, Steph. One big tangled chain of cause and effect. You pull a thread here and there. Tweak the course. But it's all still one. You can't change the past. And you can't predict the future. All you can do is control as much of the present as you can and pray you don't screw things up."

"Wow. That's pretty deep."

"It's the core of existentialism."

"And that's why you don't dwell on the past or live for the future."

"That's the goal. Can't say I always succeed."

"Why not?"

I saw it through the darkness when Ranger turned to look at me. His face in shadow. Gulp.

"Because of me?"

"Yes. Because of you. You're a variable I can't ever seem to predict with absolute accuracy. You're chaos."

"That's flattering."

"That's truth. And I actually love that about you most of the time. But it does make it hard to keep a sharp focus on the present."

"Why's that?"

"Because there are times when I look at the tangled chain and wonder if there were other outcomes I missed because of a single choice or a twist of fate."

"Like what?"

"Well, if you want an example. How about what would have happened if that pregnancy test you took would have come up positive?"

Holy crap! "We agreed that that never happened."

"No. You insisted that it never happened. We didn't agree on anything."

"You were just as relieved as I was." I waited for him to acknowledge that is some way, but all he did was keep staring at me. "Right?"

Nothing. No response at all. Jeez. Was it getting nauseous in here, or was it just me? "You never said anything."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, something."

"Didn't really get a chance. You moved out without a word."

"What about after?"

"You mean after you'd pulled away and put up barriers between us again? You'd gone deep denial. Hard to justify disrupting that when you seemed so happy with it. But I did make it clear that I never stopped wanting you. Invited you to come home with me every chance I got."

"Which would have been temporary."

"Stephanie. I have never once kicked you out of my bed. You're the one who always does the leaving."

I had to think about that for a second. Omigod. He was right. Whether it was because I was terrified of giving into the temptation or because temptation eventually led to even more complicated things, I was in fact the one who always called it. Even the time Ranger had lived with me in my apartment. I'd been the one to evict him. He hadn't wanted to go. Said we had unfinished business. And we did. Lots of it. But he'd ended up going anyway. Because I'd asked him to. It had never once been the other way around. "Do you really think about sharing your closet?"

"Sometimes."

"And what about the seriously considering marrying me part?"

"Less frequent. You are a pain in the ass."

"But it's in there somewhere?"

"Very deep down and long way off. But yes."

Jeez. "So where does that leave us?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. This is uncharted territory for me. And there's still the little problem of you being engaged to Morelli."

"I gave him the ring back."

"When?"

"When I went up to my apartment to collect my things. He was waiting for me and we got in a huge fight. And I tossed him his ring before I left."

"Could be temporary."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You're at a crossroads."

I was. And that was scaring the hell out of me. On the one hand, Morelli was a good man. He was warm. And safe. And Ranger really really wasn't. For a long time, Ranger had been out of my relationship comfort zone. Made worse by the fact that he'd never really offered any kind of relationship. And now…

My phone chirped in my pocket.

"You shouldn't answer that. It's not a secure line."

"It's my mom's house. I have to answer it."

"Let her leave a message. If it's important you can return the call from one of the burners in the office."

I knew he was right. Didn't make me feel any better when I swiped the call to voicemail. It felt like ages before the message came through. I played it and pressed the phone to my ear. Crap. "My sister's in labor."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Ranger

"I know what you're thinking, Babe."

"Because you really can read minds?"

"Because I know you. You're thinking that you should meet your sister at the hospital. Which would be good if we weren't currently trying to avoid law enforcement. You get spotted, it's a one way ticket to the police station."

"What if I don't get spotted?"

"Stephanie."

"What? It wouldn't be the first time I snuck into a hospital."

"But those were very specific and controlled circumstances."

"But it's my sister."

Ranger couldn't give a reaction to that. Not after she'd gone down the rabbit hole with him for his brother and come out the other side. This was a different animal, though. Not a lot of consequences for missing your fifth niece's birth. But then, Steph wasn't like him. She couldn't effortlessly sever ties with her ordinary life just because she'd gone underground. She had a family she was very close to. Not being there for her only sister would make her anxious. He'd always loved that about Steph. The fierce loyalty and tender heart that was capable of surviving so much. But the risks.

Her eyes softened even more. Cutting right to his center. "Please?"

Shit. He let out an audible sigh. "You really are a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"But you love me anyway."

An almost smile tipped up the corner of his mouth. He really did, god help him. "There will be ground rules. Ten minutes, no more. And if there is any kind of police presence or if things feel hinky, we're gone."

"I think I can live with that."

Not exactly a promise, but it would have to do.

ooo

Steph

Ranger took a little time to set some things up, but then true to his word, we were on our way to Saint Francis. Ready to sneak our way into the maternity ward without being noticed. Ranger had asked Tank to send one of his men to keep an eye on things. Updating us of Val's progress. Most of the time labor would take hours. Not with Val. Her last baby had made a grand entrance only an hour after we made it to the hospital. My instincts were telling me we were in for another trip through the express lane.

We stopped on a narrow side street four blocks from the hospital to switch cars. Changing the black Mercedes for a nondescript white Honda Civic. Ranger pulled up to a keycard locked side entrance at the hospital, but he didn't park. "Knock on that door. My contact will let you in and provide you with nurses' scrubs and a face mask. Then she'll take you to your sister's room."

"You're not coming?"

"I wouldn't blend as well as you can. You'll be able to slip in and out better without me." He handed me an ear bud. "Keep this on. That way I can update you if we need to abort."

Boy. Guess I should have known I'd be going in solo. I tucked the device into my ear and angled out of the car. Hurried across the short sidewalk to knock on the metal fire door. Ranger pulled away before I'd turned back to look at him. Vanishing like the wind. The door opened. Revealing a short round woman with short round hair. She wasn't anyone I recognized. Which was saying something, since most of the staff who worked at Saint Francis grew up in the Burg. She ushered me in and shut the door. Handed me a bundle of soft, pale blue scrubs.

Once I was dressed, she led me through a bunch of back hallways and up a service elevator Visiting hours had ended. Leaving fewer people in the maternity ward. This was both good and bad. The good was that I was less likely to run into anyone who might know me, like my mother or my grandmother. The bad was that with fewer people moving through the halls, there was a chance the staff might notice an extra body. I made a beeline for Val's room with as casual a pace as I dared, trying not to draw attention.

The room was dim. Val fast asleep.

When we were growing up, Valerie had been the embodiment of patience and serenity. People had called her Saint Valerie. Always composed. Always demure.

Little did they know she snored like an angry lumberjack.

The baby lay in a little clear plastic cradle by Val's bed side. Tiny and pink and soft. She squirmed, grunting out a squelchy cry. Val woke. Saw me and smiled encouragingly. I scooped the baby up and held her close.

"She amazing, right?"

"She really is."

"You ever think about having one of your own?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for something this big."

"It's not about being ready. None of us are ever ready. We just do our best."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. Cradling my fresh new niece. She was so little, and she smelled so good. I'd always liked babies, in theory. The idea of having one of my own freaked me out a little. There have been times when I'd considered it. Wondered if it was something I might want someday. But these thoughts were always hampered by the fact that my someday hadn't been clear for a very long time. Having a baby was a big commitment. I couldn't even commit to a grown-up relationship. How could I commit to someone who would depend on me for everything for the next eighteen years?

"Are you okay?" Val asked me.

I nodded. I was okay. Confused. But okay.

And then a bizarre What If hit me like an out of body experience.

I looked at the squirming newborn in my arms. Unable to suppress the thoughts I'd tried so hard to lock away and ignore. Banished to a quiet corner until Ranger had dragged it out and shined a light on it.

What would have happened if the test had been positive? I'd figured out I was late the same time as Val. If the test had been positive. It could have been me in the maternity bed. Cradling a beautiful new bundle with creamy café latte skin and a full head of dark hair. A heart so full of love it was spilling out of my eyes.

And I hadn't realized until now that Ranger might have wanted this. Which would have put him beside me. Those strong, capable hands outstretched. Ready to accept the person we had made.

The moment was so clear and surreal it literally stole my breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Val wanted to know.

Not even a little bit. I was pretty sure my mind had just been blown on an epic scale.

"Babe, we've got incoming," said Ranger's voice in my ear. Jeez! I'd forgotten for a minute that he was on an open line. Val noticed it when I flinched. Her face between concerned and curious.

"I wish I could stay," I said, laying the baby in her arms.

"Mom said you were hiding out from the police. I thought she was joking."

"Nope. Not joking. It's complicated."

"Where will you go?"

"Ranger's waiting for me outside. I can't tell you anything more than that." I planted a kiss on her temple. "I'll come see you soon, I promise."

I hurried for the door before she could protest any more. Peeked out through the crack to see who was in the hall. The coast looked pretty clear. I slipped out of the room and started down the hall. And then a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and whisked me into an empty room. I must have squeaked because there were two sounds at once, one in each ear. A tense _Babe_ and a whispered shush that was all too familiar. "Dammit Morelli!"

"Don't dammit me, Cupcake. What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be laying low."

"I was laying low, but Val—"

"This is a touching reunion, Babe, but it's time to wrap it up," Ranger said in my ear the same time Joe said, "I thought Ranger was supposed to be babysitting you."

"What? Excuse me? I don't need baby—"

"Babe, Nollen clocked uniforms heading your way."

"What was Ranger thinking letting you out in public like—"

"Steph, we don't have time—"

"—I knew you shouda come home with me—"

"—Stephanie."

"Enough!" I said when the words started blending together in my overheated brain. Jeez Louis! "I can't think with both of you talking at once like that."

"He's in your ear, isn't he? Hand him over."

"Yelling at Ranger isn't going to help anything."

"Maybe not, but yelling at somebody would make me feel a whole lot better right now."

"If Morelli wants words, tell him I've got a few very specific ones for him."

"Oh my god. I can't do this with both of you at once." They started speaking at the same time again and I about lost it. Pulled the bud out of my ear and shut it off. Ranger wouldn't be happy about it, but the fact is I can only handle one pissed off male at a time and I was going with the one that was in front of me. Morelli was standing there staring. Hands on hips. The intense energy barely contained by the years of discipline he'd needed to become a good cop. Though, Morelli wasn't capable of quite the same level of control that Ranger was. It wasn't just radiating from his body. It was in his face. His posture. His tone. A moment of calm before the storm.

"What the hell is going on, Stephanie?"

"I needed to see Val—"

"I'm not just talking about your sister. I'm talking about us. If we're even still an us. Hard to tell with you chucking engagement rings at my head and all."

"I didn't throw it at your head."

"Sure felt like you did. Right before you ran off with Ranger. Again."

I tried really hard not to bite my lip, but I have a feeling that even if I'd managed it, Morelli would have seen the guilt anyway. It was pretty much burning a hole in my stomach. Hurt filled his eyes the second before they dropped to his shoes.

"Christ," he whispered. Pausing a moment. He forced his dark whiskey eyes back up to mine. "You slept with him."

There didn't seem to be any point to denying it.

"So I was right. Tossing the ring back was you breaking up with me."

"Joe."

"What? You gonna tell me I'm wrong? Look, I get that I didn't handle things well. God knows I'm a screw up when it comes to relationships. But at least I'm trying."

"I was trying too."

"Really? Because from where I'm sitting you haven't. Not for a while now. We used to be a thing, you and me. It was like lightning sometimes. Or gravity. We couldn't get enough of each other, even when we were fighting."

"Which was a lot."

"Yeah, but we made it work."

"Did we?"

"For a while, at least."

That was true. For a while, we'd been good together. Maybe even happy, when my life and my job and the perpetual crazy wasn't getting in the way. Things had always been easy with Morelli, for the most part. But it had never been what you could consider steady.

"Ranger," Morelli said under his breath like it was a swear word. "I blame him for this. You and me were just fine before he started getting ideas."

"He only got ideas because we'd broken up. You weren't ready for a relationship then."

"Yeah, but even when we were together he was still looking at you like you were lunch."

"So did you when we weren't together."

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"Because we were in love each other. I thought we still were."

"Joe."

"But I guess love isn't enough, is it."

I bit my lip. Trying to keep the tears from welling in my eyes. And failing. "No. I guess not."

He swore again under his breath. Soft enough I couldn't hear the words. "We were a good fit."

"We were an almost fit. There were a lot of things about us that never lined up."

"Yeah, but nobody's perfect."

"No. But I think that's why I haven't been able to see a clear future for so long. You and I. We had different ideas of what that future might look like."

"I thought you wanted to settle down and get married. Pick out kitchen curtains and shit like that."

"I don't know what I wanted. But I knew I wasn't ready to settle down and be a housewife. I may never be the kind of girl that cooks dinner at six and remembers to buy bread."

"That's not a deal breaker."

"Except it was."

"Jesus," he whispered, staring at his shoes again.

"Joe. You deserve someone who'll remember to buy bread. Someone who won't give you heartburn and gray hairs. You don't want to marry a bounty hunter."

"You won't be a bounty hunter forever."

"Maybe. But until then it's not fair for you to sit around waiting for me to change."

Morelli's jaw was tight. Holding in a whole lot of shouted profanity. "You know Ranger's crazy, right? He'll never be able to love you the way I do."

"This isn't about Ranger."

"It's always about Ranger."

I shook my head. "We were an almost fit, Joe. That wasn't anyone's fault." I stepped closer when he didn't look at me. Placed a light kiss on his cheek. And then I tucked the bud back in place and walked out the door.

ooo

Ranger didn't say much once I'd turned my earpiece back on, but I could feel the frustration through the static silence. Five minutes later we were back in the Mercedes, on our way to the Batcave.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need an apology, Steph. I just need you to understand what a stupid move that was."

"I know."

"Do you?"

I did. Ranger had warned me that uniforms were heading my way, and we both knew all too well that discussions with Morelli always have the potential to get heated. And when they got heated, they got loud. If I'd ended up arrested, there wouldn't have been much Morelli or Ranger could have done to keep Fenetti from paying someone to stab me in a holding cell. "It was a calculated risk."

"Well, it wasn't a risk I was particularly comfortable with."

I held back a second apology. It would have just made him more frustrated.

Ranger pulled into the hidden garage and parked the Mercedes. Came around to my side. He offered me a hand and lifted me out. Didn't step back when I stood. His airspace intersecting with mine. It made my stomach squishy, but I wasn't quite sure if that was from arousal or anxiety. Ranger caught a stray curl and tucked it behind my ear. His fingers lingering at my temple. And then he leaned in an inch. Brushing his lips across mine. A test kiss. One that deepened when I relaxed into him. He pulled back before I could get dizzy. Nuzzling my cheek. "Still at a crossroads?"

"Maybe. But not the same one as before."

"You want to explain that?"

"You first."

He drew back enough to meet my eye. "I'm gonna need a hint."

"The test. You were hoping it was positive. Weren't you."

"I'm not proud of it. I know it would have screwed up your life in a very large way."

"What happened to not doing anything stupid, like marriage or pregnancy?"

Ranger shrugged. "I try really hard not to do things that are stupid. I only seem to make exceptions when you're involved."

"What's stupid about them?"

"They're pretty much the point of no return as far as relationships are concerned. No matter how they turn out, you'd be tied to me in one way or another for the rest of your life."

"And that's a bad thing?"

His eyes crinkled at the corners. "You don't understand the implications of that."

"I understand plenty. You don't want to be tied down."

That got me a grin. "Babe, if you want to tie me down, I'm game."

"Can you be serious for a minute?"

"I am being serious."

"Ugh! You are so impossible!"

Ranger's belly contracted. He was laughing at me. "Steph, you're not any more eager to be tied down than I am. Marriage is a big deal. Makes you accountable to someone. Same with having a baby. If I was ever to make those promises to you, I'd need to be able to keep them."

"And you're not ready for something like that?"

"Are you?"

My insides were getting squishy again. And warm. Definitely warm. "Do I have to decide now?"

"Steph, you don't have to decide ever if you don't want to."

"But if I did decide."

"We'd jump off that bridge when we came to it."

"And until then?"

"Until then, you have a key to my apartment. That's an open ended invitation."

"I never thought of it like that."

"That makes one of us." Ranger lifted my chin and kissed me again, soft and deep. And hot enough to melt my toes. "So, should I take you to my bed now?"

"Would I still have to leave it eventually?"

"Only if you wanted to."

"Then yes."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Ranger

They'd indulged in each other for hours throughout the night. Catching brief respites of sleep in the total relief that always followed. Making love to Stephanie had always been different than sex with other women. More so now that even more of the barriers were gone. There was a depth to it. An intimacy. Satisfying not just body, but soul. Even if she was still holding back a little. Steph had a tendency to overthink things, especially where he was concerned. It came from her strong sense of self preservation. Stephanie was the kind of girl that needed promises. Promises he wasn't sure he could make. But god he wanted to. The idea of having her to himself had been an obsessive whisper he'd kept on the backburner since Hawaii. One that never went away fully. Now it was loud in his ears. Mingling with her slow, even breaths.

He caressed her beneath the sheets and heard that breathing change again. He knew her arousal by heart. Knew her body like a master musician. In no time she was panting and cooing. Squirming in just the right way as he painted her with kisses. He focused on his favorite parts a while before he moved over her. Cradled by her eager embrace when they became one. Pulled together in a primal rhythm.

They broke the surface at the same time. Her breathless cries dragging him over the edge. He gave over to it. Settling back onto the bed with her on top of him, all boneless and purring. He grinned, kissing her head. "A man could get used to this."

He felt her smile.

His phone vibrated on the bedside table. He wanted to ignore it, but that wasn't really an option. Only Steph and Tank had access to that number. And Tank didn't make social calls. Ranger reached around Stephanie to get to it, unwilling to let her go even a little. Good news or bad, he was enjoying every moment with her he could before karma took it away again.

He opened the line on speaker so Steph could hear too. Tank didn't wait for the unnecessary greeting. "We got a bite. As you suspected, the number linked to Dolohov's burner wasn't active when we called. Left a message that the goods were ready for delivery. Got a text back a few minutes ago. Silvio tried to trace it and came up empty."

"What did the text say?"

"Seems Fenetti intends to come to us."

"Makes sense. He doesn't want to be burned a second time. Meeting a seller on his own turf gives you the opportunity to case the area ahead of time. Control the circumstances. He give any indication he knows Dolohov spent the night in federal custody?"

"None. And he's expecting Dolohov to meet him personally."

"That could be a problem. If Fenetti's done his homework, he'll know if we bring a replacement. Might have to call Carson. See what strings can be pulled."

Tank acknowledged and disconnected. Steph looked at him. "What kind of strings?"

Ranger lifted her hand and kissed it. "The kinds that get us an arms dealer day pass." He kissed her lips. "You've got until I finish talking to Carson to get off the bed. Then I'm taking you in the shower with me."

That got him a very mischievous Steph grin. By the time they were dressed and heading out the door, Steph's smile looked permanent. The relaxed glow of a woman who'd been thoroughly loved. Cute. With any luck, he'd get the chance to keep that smile on her face for quite a while.

They pulled out of the garage and into the city. Cut across Olden on their way to the turnpike. And then Steph went rigid. "Omigod. Stop the car."

Shit. "What now?"

"That was Carl Shultz in that alley! The FTA who's been stealing mail. I've been looking everywhere for him."

"Babe. I'm not stopping for Carl Shultz."

"But he's FTA. It won't take long, I promise."

"And what would you do with him after? Can't exactly walk him into the police station."

He saw the _dammit_ cross her face. She slumped back in her seat. Hadn't thought that one through yet. On an ordinary day, he'd have loved nothing more than to cut her loose and watch her do her thing. It was one of the major turn-ons that proved he wasn't normal. But that wasn't really a good idea under the circumstances. Steph understood that. He could see it in her eyes. Didn't mean the riled up terrier inside of her would calm down as quickly. She'd be a tightly wound spring now until something could release her again.

Too bad they were heading away from the bunker house. Releasing her was one of his favorite things.

It took a fair amount of control to keep the grin on the inside.

ooo

Steph

Dolohov's warehouse was swarming with henchmen when we pulled up to the main parking lot. Ranger didn't bother with the blind in the trees, or the lengthy stakeout. Ranger knew what he was walking into. I was still pretty nervous. Ranger had said Carson arrested Dolohov and his men the day before. I was expecting the place to be shut down and empty. The current level of activity didn't look any different to me today than it did yesterday.

Ranger angled out of the Mercedes and came around to open my door for me. "Relax, Babe. These aren't Dolohov's men. They're mine."

"But I don't recognize any of them."

"You wouldn't. It would be too conspicuous to pull men off patrol around Trenton. No doubt Fenetti has his people watching mine. Probably expecting me to tip my hand when I'm ready to make a move. Most of the men here are from the Boston office."

"Smart thinking."

"It's not my first rodeo, Babe."

Agent Carson was waiting for us when we got inside. A line of crates taking up a big chunk of space in the center of the floor. Carson wasn't one of my favorite people. And I was guessing by the look on his face that the feeling was still mutual. But it was nothing compared to the look on Yuri Dolohov's face. The disgruntled glower of a muzzled mastiff.

Carson chucked his chin in a dismissive greeting. "This plan of yours better work. I'm not happy about using a big fish to catch a minnow."

"If I'm right about Fenetti, he's anything but a minnow. Trenton PD has been looking at him for a number of homicides, in addition to everything from extortion to racketeering. At the very least we need him to admit orchestrating the deaths of Lupita Ortiz and two bikers at a bar outside of Newark."

"To get you and your girlfriend here off the hook?"

"Jack, we both know there would have never been charges filed. But being wanted for questioning is a definite inconvenience when a mob-legend-wannabe is trying to kill you and your loved ones just to fit in his daddy's shoes. If it doesn't end here and Fenetti backs us into a corner, I won't hesitate. I'd prefer that not happen. There's enough red in my ledger already."

"Remind me never to piss you off."

Ranger almost smiled at that. "Are we all set?"

"Yeah. I've got a half dozen agents in place, mixed in with your men. Most of whom look like they belong in a soviet prison, by the way. Where did you even find these guys?"

Ranger ignored the question. "And the wire?"

"It's crap, but it'll have to do. Budget cuts."

Ranger seemed to be expecting this. Reached into his pocket and produced an ear bud just like mine. "This will transmit to all coms, but it'll only receive from mine. I'll be able to provide prompts from the command center my man has set up in the office. I've also taken the liberty of installing a few motion detectors and exterior cameras to prevent an ambush."

"When did you have time to do that? This was a crime scene until a couple hours ago."

"It's what we do. What's Fenetti's ETA?"

"About an hour and a half from now."

"Means we should expect him any minute. If he's smart, he'll want to observe site activity before showing up at the front door. It's best he sees what he's expecting to see."

Carson nodded. Offered the ear bud to Dolohov. He was definitely pouting when he shoved it into his ear. Murmuring what I could only guess was a litany of Russian curse words. Ranger gave him a warning glare. "You don't want to screw this up."

"Fuck off."

"Yuri."

It had been a gentle reproof. But the steel underneath it was unmistakable. Ranger wasn't playing around. And Dolohov knew it. His ugly bulldog face wrinkled in even deeper disgust. "Sonovabitch. Fine. You want assurances? I give you assurances."

"You know what's at stake here."

"My freedom?"

"Sarcasm won't change the outcome."

"The outcome was supposed to be I tell you things and you leave me be. Instead I end up with this asshole." Dolohov cut a look to Carson. "Why should I do anything for you?"

"Because it'll get you extra protection in that nice comfy federal prison cell your getting. Unless you'd rather be in gen pop with the enemies you've made over the years. Not to mention the other inmates. Lotta them don't appreciate the kind of man who would sell underage girls to the highest bidder."

Boy. And here I thought Dolohov couldn't frown anymore.

Ranger paused a beat. A silence only I seemed to pick up on. He was listening to the voice in his ear. "There's activity on the road at the northeast edge of our perimeter. Looks like it's show time."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

I was drumming my fingers pretty loud on the composite wood desk until Ranger reached over to stop me. A twitch at one corner of his mouth. Ranger thought it was funny that I was so on edge. I couldn't help it. I didn't have years of Zen patience built up. What I had was a load of bravado and stubborn persistence. Not a lot of help in the calm department when my spidey senses were going crazy. We were watching the monitors Boston head Bobby Brown had set up in the office. The Merry Men of Boston moving around with a handful of feds. Going through the motions while they waited for Fenetti to show. It would have been nerve-racking even without Bobby Brown standing like a silent pillar beside me, thick arms folded over his chest. Jeez. And I thought Tank wasn't a talker.

Ranger nodded to the monitors. "We got incoming."

A moment later a cluster of men came into camera view. I counted eight. Mostly beefed up henchmen who looked like they were packing heat. The guy in the center was leaner. Thinning black hair and a shiny shirt. Reminded me of my cousin Vinnie. "That's the guy who's been trying to kill us?" I asked Ranger.

"Takes all sorts, Babe."

"He doesn't look like he's standing up straight. Does he look injured to you?"

"Could be. The sniper who grazed you was hidden in a blind when I was returning fire. Tank said they found blood at the scene."

"You think Wally Fenetti was shooting at us himself?"

"Given the evidence, I think it's very likely."

One of Ranger's guys opened the door for them and we followed them onto the main warehouse monitor. "Is this what it's like to run an op out of the Rangeman control room?"

"Usually there's not this much talking during an op in my control room."

"Is that the polite way of saying zippit?"

Another twitch at his mouth. From the crinkle at the corners of his eyes I was guessing it would have been a full smile if it weren't for Bobby's presence. Ranger had an image to maintain. He turned back to the monitors. "Why don't you put in your ear piece."

"Don't want to give me a blow by blow?"

"Maybe later."

Ooh. That sounded promising.

The twitch of a smile quirked up again like he'd shared the thought.

"I saw that."

And there went the full blown smile. I tucked the ear bud into my ear before I could get myself into trouble. Playing with Ranger was always risky. Fun, but risky.

Fenetti didn't say a word as he approached Dolohov. Snapped his fingers and his men moved in to open the crates in unison. He looked over the cache of weapons. Selected a 9 mill and examined it. Cocked it to check the smooth action. Seemed pretty satisfied. "Is it all here?" he asked his right hand man.

The guy was walking up and down the crates checking inventory. He nodded.

"I double checked it myself yesterday," Dolohov said, cutting a glare at Carson. "If it wasn't all still there, someone would catch a bullet."

Didn't specify that the bullet catcher would likely be him.

"Ask him what he wants the guns for," Ranger prompted.

Dolohov ignored him. Oh boy. Not a good idea. Very few people got away with defying Ranger. As far as I knew, the list was basically me and… Well. That might be it.

Ranger let the tense silence sink in a beat. "You do understand the consequences for noncompliance."

I saw the contempt deepen Dolohov's frown. He drew in a harried breath. "This is a lot of merchandise. I'm curious what you plan to do with it."

"That ain't none of your business," Fenetti warned.

"Arms are exactly my business. There are only two reasons a man buys this kind of weaponry. Either he's arming for something or against something. Either way, I like to know what goes on in my yard. And if it will affect my profits."

"Meaning you want to know who else you need to sell guns to before things go down?"

"Meaning I like to make sure I stay out of the way."

Fenetti eyed him a second before he laughed. "Smart. That's pretty smart. Wouldn't want to be stepping on toes, right? Wouldn't want to get caught in the crossfire."

"Ask him about the girl, Lupita Ortiz."

Dolohov ground his teeth to bite back another round of swearing. "Speaking of crossfire. The first one to bring me this list was a woman."

"Is that so."

"You were unaware?"

Fenetti set down the 9 mill and picked up a shotgun. Started fiddling around with it. Ignoring the question.

"Keep pressing," Ranger said.

"That's surprising you would be unaware. You seem to me a man who knows things."

That time Fenetti cut him a look. Seems flattery was a universal tool. Fenetti racked the shotgun and lined up the sight on Carson. "I get around."

"Then you heard she was found dead?" Dolohov said, watching Fenetti move on to an M16. "Such a shame, really. Beautiful girl like that."

"Yeah, well maybe she shoulda chosen her accomplices more carefully."

"Can't trust anyone these days." Dolohov glared up at the camera. "I'd have had my men shoot her too if she'd screwed me that way."

Fenetti's eyes swung to Dolohov. "What do you know about it?"

"I know the girl arranged a deal that fell to shit. Makes sense that you would have her shot and leave another to take the blame. Send a message to the good-for-nothing sonovabitch without getting your hands dirty."

"You think I can't get my hands dirty? Do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't give a shit."

"What, like you ain't never heard of The Whistler?"

Doholov shrugged. Didn't go over well with Fenetti.

"My father was famous. So prolific the cops chased him for years with nothing to show for it. My old man wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. Someone needed whacking he did it himself. Made sure the job was done right."

"And you're a chip off the old block, is that it?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"So you did the Loopy girl yourself."

"Put a bullet right between her eyes."

"And the men outside the bar in Newark?"

Fenetti stared his cold black eyes right at Dolohov. "They got in the way."

"I fucking hate assholes who get in the way," Dolohov said, cutting another look at the camera. "Liars and thieves. All of them."

Fenetti was shifting. His eyes darting around the warehouse. "Biggest pain in my ass is a man they call Manoso. I've shot at him twice. And I'm a decent shot. It's like this guy's made of air. Asked around. Seems he's got a reputation, too. Like he's the boogeyman or the big bad wolf."

Dolohov swallowed.

"You're sweatin' an awful lot."

It was true. I could see it from here. His forehead was glistening. His upper lip and his jowls. His beady bulldog eyes just a little too shifty. He humphed. "I don't believe in boogeymen."

"Maybe he's not the boogeyman. But he is cunning. And resourceful. And you've been just a little too curious for my taste."

Shit. This was not good.

"I only said—"

That's as far as Dolohov got before Fenetti pulled out a gun and shot him. The pop broke the air and the warehouse erupted. Feds and mobsters and Merry Men all diving for cover at once. Bobby Brown hit the door in an instant. Ranger right behind him with a quick order for me to stay put and watch the monitors. I might have protested. But then, I'm not stupid. Leaving the office meant getting shot at. I wasn't a professional like Ranger. In fact I wasn't even carrying a gun. Trouble is, knowing all of that didn't stop me from worrying.

It was terrifying to follow the action on the computer screen. The warehouse was in chaos. Men were falling. Bleeding. Hiding. Bullets flying with the cracking pops like it was freaking fourth of July.

I saw a figure break from the fray. Barreling for the hallway toward my office. His lean body limping heavy on one side. Fenetti. He blew right past my door, going for the back exit. Cripes! He was going to get away!

I don't know if it was particularly brave, or if was just plain stupid. Either way, I was after him like a shot. Running him down like the rat he was. Normally I hate running, but there's a time and a place for just about everything, and this time was now. He didn't see me coming until he was halfway across the parking lot. Cut a look behind him and doubled his speed in a fit of panic. Fumbling with his gun while he tried to replace the clip mid stride. I pounded into him and we went down in a heap. Me clawing and kicking and trying to come out on top. I heard him cry out when my knee found his gunshot wound. I took the chance to shove him over. All 180 lbs of him. Put my knee in his back with his arms twisted up behind him. I reached for the cuffs I usually kept in my back pocket and came up empty. "You got to be kidding me."

A pair of cuffs dropped into my eye line, dangling a few inches in front of my face. "Looking for these, Babe?"

"Yes. Thanks. I must have dropped them."

"Understandable with the way you were hauling ass."

"You didn't think to help while I was wrestling him to the ground?"

"Wasn't so must wrestling, Babe, as it was a vicious pounce and grab. Whole thing was over in two seconds. I gotta say. I always do love watching you in action, but that was particularly impressive." And from the velvet in his voice, sexy. I took the cuffs and ratcheted them onto Fenetti's wrists. Dragged him up from the ground.

"What happened in the warehouse?"

"The firefight was pretty much over by the time Fenetti hit the back door. His men are being taken into federal custody, likely to be handed off to PD to face charges. Carson's got a bus coming for Dolohov, but I'm pretty sure the lucky bastard got away with a flesh wound."

"Bummer."

"That he was shot or that it was only superficial?"

I didn't think it would make me sound like a good person to answer that.

Ranger grinned at me anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Feds were all over the warehouse by the time I got Fenetti hooked up with leg shackles and into the back of a police car. I would need to follow him to the police station to get my body receipt, but I was good with that. After all this trouble, I didn't really want to take the chance that my personal karma might call up some freak accident that would let Fenetti get away. Ranger was talking on his com to Bobby Brown. Rangeman Boston doing a final sweep of the property to make sure all of Fenetti's guys were accounted for. They gave him the all clear. He tapped the button and turned to me again, looking me over with an appraising eye. "Is that Fenetti's blood?"

I looked at my shoulder. Red was seeping through my denim jacket over my bullet graze. "Cripes."

"I'm guessing that means you popped your butterflies during the takedown. You're not in pain?"

"I'm always in pain, but it hasn't been that bad. The giant horse pills must be doing their job."

Ranger was amused. "Imagine if you'd taken the Vicodin. I'll have one of my men drive you to the hospital so you can be stitched up properly."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Humor me."

"What about my body receipt?"

"I'll have Tank pick it up. I'd prefer to take you to the ER myself, but there are a lot of things that need wrapping up here before I can leave."

"At least we don't have to avoid the cops anymore."

"There's that."

Ranger handed me off to a Rangeman guy named Alek. He looked like Ivan Drago from Rocky IV. Didn't say a word the whole way back to Trenton. To be honest, I was starting to doubt he could speak English. Maybe Ranger really had picked him up in a Soviet prison.

I asked him to drop me off at the emergency room entrance at St. Francis when we arrived, surprised when he actually did it. Like Miami, Rangeman Boston hadn't been inundated in the culture of Stephanie Plum Watching like the guys in Trenton had. I could only assume he'd eventually come inside after he parked the car, but at least for the moment, I was on my own.

I went to the reception desk and got the paperwork. I was expecting it to be a while. Stitching a laceration was relatively low on the triage list. But it must have been a slow night because they took one look at my bloody shoulder and whisked me right into a room. Bleeding does tend to make an impression.

Twenty minutes went by. Thirty. I'd heard a commotion at the end of the hall, but nobody had come in to see to me. I'd just started to doze on the bench when the door finally opened. I looked up expecting to see a doctor or an apologetic nurse.

Instead I saw Joe Morelli.

He was looking pretty good, even if he was overly serious. And then a hint of relief warmed his face. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Where's the doctor? They brought me in and said they'd be right with me. Then nobody came."

"Somebody dropped off an OD in the emergency bay. Must have bumped you down the list. I gotta say, when I heard you were in the ER for a gunshot wound I was expecting the worst."

"It actually happened a couple days ago. I wouldn't be here at all if I hadn't broken the butterfly bandages tackling Wally Fenetti."

"Finally got your man, huh?"

"I always get my man."

A hint of bitter colored his smile. "The ones you want, anyway," he said softly.

I didn't think I was supposed to hear that last part. I sucked in a breath and pretended not to notice. "So, how did you get back here? They don't allow anyone but family."

"You mean did I tell them I'm your husband?" The bitter extended to his half smile. "Naw. I flashed my badge. Said I needed to ask you a few questions about an open investigation."

"So you lied."

"It wasn't a complete lie. Loopy's case is still open."

"That's not even your case."

"Technicality." He grinned. But even that faded as our eyes held. "I mostly just wanted to see that you were okay."

"I am."

"Good. And… it's really hard to say it and if you ever bring it up again I'll denying it to my dying breath, but… there might be a small chance that you were right."

"Wow. About what."

"Us. We had our problems. Mostly coming from the fact we're both crappy at relationships. We kept thinking things would get serious when we were ready. But then we never were. And we kept fighting, and you kept pulling away, and then Ranger—"

"Joe."

"What I'm trying to say Steph is that it was never about the bread. Not really. It was about the stubborn streak that always flared up when we had a disagreement."

"That's a little pot/kettle, isn't it?"

"I know, believe me. I get that I wasn't any better. I'm Italian. We're a passionate people."

That was an understatement. But that also wasn't all there was to the equation. He was also a Morelli. In Morelli men, passion manifested in dark ways. Like drunken bar brawls and reckless affairs, and abusing their wives and kids. Joe had managed to escape that pattern. He'd been knocked around by his own father, and instead of taking it out on the world like every other male in his family, Joe had channeled it into being a good cop. He still had a lot of rough corners, but considering where he'd come from it was almost a miracle he was as good a man as he was.

"Anyway. I just wanted to check on you."

"Joe?" He paused, his hand on the door. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Cupcake. You may have broken my heart, but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Out of curiosity, how did you know to find me yesterday when I went to see Val?"

That finally broke through with a smile. "Steph, you might be unpredictable to everybody else, but don't forget that I've known you since forever. You're always there for the people you love, and you're just reckless enough to take a risk like that even if your life is on the line. Only thing I didn't count of was that you'd been able to talk Ranger into letting you go. I thought for sure you'd have to give him the slip. You must have made a very persuasive argument."

"I said please."

Joe shook his head. "Poor dumb bastard. He's going soft."

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. Crossed the room in a couple steps and planted a kiss on my head. "I'll see you around, Cupcake." And with that, he walked out the door.

ooo

Ranger

Alek had reported from the waiting room when Steph was done getting stitched up. Followed her to the maternity ward after that so she could visit her sister. There wasn't much of chance she was in any danger now that Fenetti and his people were in jail. Didn't stop the worry. Or the heavy feeling of responsibility that he couldn't shake. He tried not to examine that too closely. Made his way to the hospital after he was through so that he could relieve Alek. Alek would be heading back to Boston with Bobby.

Ranger found Steph alone in her sister's room, feet tucked under her on the foot of the bed, her niece in her arms. Her eyes found him the instant he came in. Like she'd known he was coming. She smiled, that perfect light shining in her vivid eyes, and he felt his heart warm a little more. Driving out some of the shadow. He never could figure out how she managed to do that. Why this one woman made him feel things that he'd never thought he was capable of. It wasn't just that she was cute. Sassy. Resilient. Beautiful. It was something deeper than that. Something in her soul.

Her niece squirmed. Emitting an animalistic sound only newborns made. She turned her doting auntie eyes back to the baby, trying to sooth her. "I know, right? But don't worry. He's not as scary as he looks." She cut her eyes back up to him. "Want to hold her?"

"That's okay. You look like you're enjoying yourself."

The baby started to fuss. The gas bubble was getting to her. Steph tried to sooth her, but she couldn't figure out what the problem was, and from the sound of rushing water nearby, he was guessing Valerie was in the shower. Ranger suppressed a smile and held out his hands. Steph hesitated a second. Like a moment of déjà vu he couldn't read. And then she passed him the baby. He cradled the infant on his forearm. One quick tip and a strategic pat, and the burp came right out. Eliciting a raised eyebrow from Stephanie. "How do you always know?"

"Combination of logic and experience."

The newborn was still cradled along one forearm. Responding well to the gentle bounce. He could have given her back right away, but he was kind of enjoying Steph's impressed expression.

Maybe she was getting ideas.

There was a sound of approach in the hallway. And then Steph's granny came into the room. Her eyes lit up. "I knew Stephanie was here, but I didn't expect to see the stud muffin."

"How did you know I was here?" Steph asked her.

"Women's intuition. It's from the gypsy blood on your Hungarian side."

"I always thought it was like some kind of mystic force that warned of approaching offspring."

"It's not about the offspring. It's about the love."

That sank in a little deeper than Ranger would have expected. Would explain a lot, actually. For a long time now, Ranger had been so aware of Stephanie that it was like he could feel her presence long before he saw her. He could walk into a building and know she was there. Like there was a change in air pressure or a pull of gravity. He'd been keeping GPS on her for years now. Part of an obsessive need to keep her on his radar screen. But there was more to it than making sure she was accounted for. There was a piece of mind that came with it. Being able to confirm her location with a quick glance at his phone. Even when he knew by some strange instinct where she was.

Helen came through the door next. Pausing in her tracks when she saw Ranger. Then she saw that he had the baby. It was rather amusing to see the protective mom at war with the doe eyed grandma. He'd always thought that Helen liked him. She'd welcomed him into her home on numerous occasions. Fed him. But according to Stephanie, Helen had some serious doubts about his suitability as a partner. Helen thought he might be related to Satan. Understandable, considering some of the things he'd done. Seeing him holding a baby, though. That was having a very interesting effect on her inner dialogue.

"I saw Joseph downstairs," she said in a way that implied Ranger was stepping on his toes.

"Joe's working. There was a big sting operation and some of the badguys got shot."

"Please tell me you weren't involved in all of that."

"Not directly," Steph offered. Helen read between the lines on that one. "Besides. Joe and I broke up."

"Again?"

"I think it's for good this time."

Helen read between the lines on that one too. Her sharp eyes roaming Ranger like she'd see confirmation that her daughter had left her long term stable fiancé to bang the dangerous mercenary. From the look on her face he might as well have had panties hanging out of his pocket.

Then her eyes rested on the way he was still cradling her newborn granddaughter. The tenderness softening her again. She really didn't know what to make of that.

Neither did Steph.

She angled off the bed. "We should probably go anyway. I don't think Val would appreciate an audience this big when she comes out of the shower, and it's been a long night."

Ranger took the cue and passed the baby to Helen. Careful of his perimeters in case Edna decided to get handsy. She'd been looking at him with a more discerning eye since she'd walking into his hotel bathroom a couple months back and seen his completely naked. Not a big deal. But it had added a knowing to the way she'd always undressed him with her eyes. Helen accepted the baby with a glowing face and Ranger stepped toward the door. Steph pecked one last kiss on the baby's stocking cap, and then she let him guide her out with a hand to her back.

The Cayenne was waiting for him in the hospital garage. Put there by Tank to replace the Mercedes. Steph was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive back. Usually he liked silence. From Steph, not so much. It was always the first indicator that something was wrong. He'd gotten pretty good over the years at reading her mind. He'd put in a lot of time memorizing her face. Learning her expressions and her idiosyncrasies. None of that was helping here.

He pulled the Cayenne into her lot and she straightened in her seat. "Why are we at my apartment building?"

"I thought you'd want to go home now that you're not being hunted anymore."

"But Rex and all my clothes are still at the Batcave."

"I had Tank collect them when he went to trade out the Mercedes."

"So I'm not welcome anymore?"

"Babe, you're always welcome. It's just that I'm heading back to Rangeman. Thought you'd appreciate being back in your own space. If you're saying you'd rather come home with me to Rangeman, that can be arranged."

She blew out a sigh that ruffled the stray curls at her temple. It might have been cute if it wasn't so hard to interpret. "I have a dilemma."

"Is this an old dilemma or a new dilemma?"

"Both."

"I'm listening."

"I need a minute."

"A Hawaii minute?"

"I'm not sure."

"Should we take your things upstairs while you think about it?

"No, because once we're upstairs you'll be sexy and I'll lose all self control and we'll end up in bed without solving any of my dilemmas."

"Sounds like a good time to me."

Steph let out a frustrated sigh. Got out of the car and opened the back passenger door to collect her laundry basket and Rex's tank. Ranger angled out and followed. Slipping into the elevator just as the doors were closing. He slouched against the wall. Steph doing her best to ignore him. A very short and unnecessary ride later, they were walking to her apartment door. He saved her having to find her keys and let them in, garnering only a small eye roll.

She took the load around the corner and into the kitchen to set Rex on the counter, and then carried the rest of her things down the hall to her bedroom. Ranger hung back. Letting her acclimate to her thoughts. The silence wore on. He could hear her arguing with herself through the bedroom door. She really was very cute.

He waited a few minutes before he followed, leaning on the doorframe to watch her pace. She was aware of his presence, but kept at the pacing for another minute. And then she wheeled around to face him. "Okay, here's the thing. I still don't know where I'm going with you. And before you say you have some suggestions or whip out any double entendres, you need to know that I'm way more than a little confused. I mean, first you say things like marriage and babies are stupid, and then you start telling me I'm home and that you think about marrying me sometimes, except not really. And now you're wishing—"

It was all instinct when he snatched her hand out of the air and plastered her against him, taking possession of her mouth in a way that made her melt into him. His hands moved down, pressing her hips against the hardest parts of his body. Heard the little gasp. Her tongue caressing his in a moment of complete surrender. She was out of breath when he broke the kiss. His heart not nearly as steady as it should be. "You're not the only one who's confused, Steph."

"I didn't think you were ever confused about anything."

"Babe, I've been confused by you since the day I met you. You're practically an oxymoron."

"Just so you know, it's not a good idea to call a woman any kind of moron."

He couldn't hide the laugh entirely. "I'm just calling a paradox when I see one. For example, you've got to be the luckiest unlucky person I've ever seen."

"And that's why I confuse you?"

"No. You confuse me because I'm supposed to have all this self control and yet no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. From wanting things I'd told myself I could never have. Like a future. A family. You are the only person who has ever made me question that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But you're still not at a place in your life that you could reconsider it. Are you?"

"Stephanie. Would you really want a future with a man like me?"

She bit her lip. Answer enough. There was a lot of wild side to Stephanie Plum, but it was only one part of her nature. She was also equal parts caution and self preservation. She'd practically had a panic attack the first time he'd come to her apartment to seduce his way into her bed. He said the word handcuffs and her knees went weak. Like giving in to her desires would cause the end of days. She'd always been skittish when it came to him. No matter how many times they made love. No matter how close they got emotionally. In fact it seemed like the closer they got, the harder she always ran away from him when the time came. And he'd always let her. Because it was what she had wanted.

He watched her eyes, waiting for the doubt. Didn't come this time. She was still worrying her lip, though. Hard enough that she was going to put a hole in it if she kept going. He suppressed a smile and brushed his thumb to her chin to stop her. "Babe."

"What if I said yes?"

"Yes?"

"To the whole future thing?"

"I'd say you might not have thought this through."

"Except I have. So many times. It's just that you always said you didn't want it. It wasn't ever on the table."

"The price was too high."

"And now?"

"The price is still high. But I'm starting to wonder if the cost of leaving it off the table isn't worse."

"You're starting to see my dilemma."

He really was. "We've spent a long time in limbo, haven't we." She nodded. "But you do realize Purgatory is better than Hell."

"I thought purgatory was supposed to be temporary. Right before you went to heaven."

"You still think heaven is being in my bed?"

"It is a pretty great bed."

God, she was cute. "How about this. What if we put it at the end of the table. To be reevaluated at a later date. And in the meantime, you can use that key to my apartment. I'll make some space in my closet. And we'll go from there."

"Are we still talking no strings attached?"

"Oh there would be strings. If we do this, I don't want to share. It really would have to be over with Morelli."

"What about you?"

"Babe, I lost interest in other women a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's been very frustrating. But patience is a skill I've gotten good at over the years. And you are definitely worth the wait."

Those bright, vivid blue eyes of hers softened. Glowing in a way that caught in his chest. Radiating warmth through the heart he'd long since written off as beyond repair. He was amused when her fingers curled into his shirt to pull him down an inch. Rising onto her toes a little to kiss him.


	31. Chapter 31

Epilogue

Steph

There are some men who enter a woman's life and screw it up forever.

And then there are some who manage to swoop in at just the right time. Not just to save her. But to teach her how to save herself. The man who did this for me was Ricardo Carlos Manoso. But everyone who wasn't his mother called him Ranger. He'd been my mentor. My friend. My lover. And more recently, he's sort of been my boyfriend. I say sort of because to put the words Ranger and boyfriend in the same sentence was like claiming you could domesticate a wild jungle cat. Still. We did have clothes in each other's closets, and we definitely spent more time in the same bed than we did apart. And there was sort of a vague understanding that that arrangement would continue for the indefinite future.

My mother hadn't always approved of my association with Ranger. She'd been deathly terrified by the idea I'd end up with him. Mostly because Ranger was Batman. A dark and mysterious superhero who lived in the shadows, wore nothing but black, and literally put his life on the line fighting crime. Not to mention that there had never been any indication that Ranger was the type to put down roots or give her grandchildren. I had a suspicion she still struggled with the idea sometimes, but at least on the outside she made an effort to be accepting. It probably helped that she'd seen with her own eyes that he was good with children. I think this went a long way, considering her hopes to one day see a grandchild out of me.

The ones who were ecstatically thrilled were Ranger's family. It had taken a couple weeks to clear up the mess involving his brother and Wally Fenetti, but as soon as it was certain there wouldn't be any charges filed, Ranger brought his brother home from the safe house he'd been staying in.

I accompanied Ranger when he went to return Marco to his mother's house. Marco was greeted with wet eyes and open arms. His mother squeezing him so tight I thought for sure I'd hear something crack. Then she released him and smacked his shoulder hard, wiping her eyes as she scolded him in Spanish. She turned those arms to Ranger with equal enthusiasm. And then she turned to me. Embracing me in a crushing hug. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to me that you would go through so much to look after my sons."

"It wasn't a problem, really."

"Says a woman who was shot." She released me, backhanding Ranger's shoulder. "Your girlfriend all of five minutes and you put her in danger."

"Stephanie doesn't need my help finding danger."

"At least he's not denying it anymore," said Celia. "I was ready to resort to drastic measures."

"That would look like what exactly?"

"Lucky you that you never have to find out."

Mama Manoso cut a half scolding eye to Celia, but I could see knowing underneath it. I'd bet a year's worth of body receipts that she'd been in on it. "Fortunately, Carlos has come to his senses. Stephanie is a wonderful, strong woman. And so beautiful. Look at this lovely dress."

I'm not really the blushing type, but hearing that kind of praise from Ranger's mother was definitely nice. "I wanted to make a better impression this time. I don't always dress in my worst clothes. Mostly just when I'm after a skip. You know. In case we end up rolling around in garbage."

I didn't think about how that would sound until after it was out of my mouth. Cripes. There goes my second impression. But judging from the glimmer of amusement in her eyes, Ranger's mother wasn't put off by a little garbage. "I'm just happy that he's finally found you. I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law."

"Mom, it's a bit early to start planning weddings," Ranger said.

"I don't know, man," Marco said. "If I were you I'd lock that down as fast as possible. Hell, if you don't wanna marry her maybe I will."

That got him another swat from Mama Manoso. "You will do no such thing."

"Relax, Mom. It's not like she'd let me steal her anyway. Steph's got a mean right cross."

Alicia's jaw dropped open, but their other sisters just laughed. Ranger slung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, kissing the top of my head. Settling me in front of him with his arms around me. Such a simple gesture of affection. But the possessive public display in front of his family did more for the squishy feeling in my stomach than even the acknowledgement had. I was his. Just like he was mine.

How scary is that?

Mama Manoso wouldn't let us go home until Ranger had promised to bring me back for family dinner next Sunday. The light resistance he gave them was all for show. I could tell. Deep down, Ranger liked that his family was into me. Just like he liked that I so thoroughly enjoyed them.

He angled into the 911 beside me and put a hand on my thigh. Surging away from the curb and toward the expressway. You'd think I'd get accustom to the intimate feel of the close interior, or the feel of his hands on me, but it didn't seem to be something that ever got old. In fact, if anything it was even better now. The alarm bells were gone. Along with most of the fear. Don't get me wrong, being with Ranger was still like chasing a doomsday orgasm. But knowing that I didn't have to be afraid that each encounter might be our last went a long way to easing my nerves.

"You're family is really nice."

"They like you. To the point that I'm pretty sure if we have a disagreement they're gonna side with you."

"You think so?"

"Trust me. They don't have any qualms with telling me when I'm wrong."

"It seemed like you and Marco were on better terms."

"A little. We came to an understanding while we were dealing with the Fenetti fallout."

"Meaning?"

His mouth twitched. Ranger thought I was amusing. "You were right. He wasn't every inch the screw-up I thought he was. He's made his mistakes. We all have. But underneath it, he was trying to do right."

"I think the two of you have a lot more in common than either of you wanted to admit."

"True. Could be why he's rubbed me wrong for so many years. I didn't particularly like the man I used to be. I was egocentric. Close minded. Impulsive. All the things that our grandmother and the army trained out of me and Marco seemed to have in spades. In a lot of ways, I saw him as my 'There but for the grace of God go I.'"

"And now?"

"Now I see that the damage I've earned isn't all that different from the damage he's earned. It's just that I've been fortunate enough to have people in my life that saw through it anyway and refused to give up on me. No matter how many times I tried to push them away."

"We're not talking about Tank, are we?"

The smile won.

"Speaking of, how's Tank handling the whole Marco thing?"

"Let's just say that some wounds take longer to heal than others."

Oh boy.

We were driving through the streets of Trenton, heading back to Rangeman, when I saw something that caught my eye. "Holy cats! Stop the car, I just saw my mail tamperer in that alley."

"Babe, you're not exactly dressed for a pounce and grab."

That was a good point. An excellent point. I hadn't been thinking about my outstanding skip when I'd chosen the brown floral cotton dress. It was sweet, and a little sexy. The kind of dress I wore to family parties and the occasional mass. Tackling a skip in a garbage filled alley wasn't likely to work out well for the dress. Trouble was, I'd been after Carl Shultz for three weeks now and I'd seen him a grand total of twice. I didn't want to take the chance I'd never see him again.

Ranger read all that like I'd said it out loud. "You want to go after him anyway, don't you."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I never mind, Babe. I actually love watching you in action. I'll even be willing to buy you a new dress if this one takes a fatal blow."

"Are you sure? What about transporting him? There's no extra seat in the 911."

"I'll call a fleet car. They'll even take him in for you."

I couldn't help the smile. I moved to get out of the car and Ranger grabbed my wrist, holding me back. In an instant his mouth was on mine. Numbing my brain and sending a jet of lava straight down to my doo-dah. He was smiling when he broke the kiss. The sing of metal in my ear when he offered up a pair of cuffs. "Go get him, tiger."

I took the cuffs and grinned. Biting my bottom lip. Ranger's eyes scanned me thoroughly as I angled out of his Porsche.

A thought crossed my mind. One that made the warm happy glow burn all the brighter in my chest.

 _And they lived adventurously ever after._

 _The End_

* * *

 _Thanks for joining me for PLUM CRAZY, my last planned contemporary Plum story!_

 _Don't be sad, though. I promised a little surprise a while back. And it's time to deliver._

 _I've actually been working on a new little bundle of joy in the form of an AU. The question?_

What would have happened if that second test had turned up positive?

 _That's right! It's a Plum baby!_

 _I'll start posting PROOF POSITIVE next Monday._

 _Now, I'll likely only post once a week. I know! I'm sorry!_

 _But I really have to finish CLUELESS!_

 _But good things come to those who wait, and I'll tell you. This Plum story is actually my favorite. :)_

 _In the meantime, if you haven't checked out my original titles yet you really should._

 _They're all wrapped up in HEA goodness._

 _:D_


End file.
